Boyfriend and Brother
by ewartFaron
Summary: Sabo has a crush on Luffy, but doesn't know that he's the brother of his best friend who also happens to have a brother complex.
1. Chapter 1

It was an early afternoon like any other, and Sabo found himself staring out of his classroom again, eyeing that one person that never failed to catch his attention. He knows exactly when this person will emerge from the school right next to his, probably after countless weeks of noticing. Before he knew it, it had already become a second nature to him, to let his eyes wander around and finally lay on that one person whenever he appeared.

To Sabo, he always appeared small, since Sabo's classroom was on the third level and their schools had a good distance between them, but Sabo took pride in his perfect eyesight. He could easily pick out the features of the boy, like his unruly dark hair, that had a certain wild charm that draws him to it, or his big round eyes, that sparkles adorably under the sunlight, or…!

Shit. Sabo was grinning like an idiot thinking about how cute the boy was. Again.

But this boy, he was like Sabo's sunshine or something, his wide grin always cheering him up, even though it was not directed at him. He was content with that, just by being able to see the bubbly boy almost every day.

Yes, they had never met face to face before. Yes, Sabo did not know what his name was. But still, Sabo felt drawn towards him, like, like he was some sort of human magnet. Well, that would pretty much explain him never being alone, or rather he would always be with a group of friends whenever Sabo saw him. Sabo had a longing to go up to the boy and talk to him, get to know him, become friends with him or something, but it would just be awkward if he suddenly appeared in front of the boy with his group of friends around. Plus, whenever the boy was released from school, Sabo would still be having lessons. It really sucked that their timetables differed so much.

Well, talking to sunshine boy was a great dream and it would probably stay that way, right? Nope. The next thing Sabo knew, he was facing the very same sunshine boy, with said boy on the ground and his bags scattered everywhere.

Wait a second, Sabo, I know your heart is beating like crazy, but take a moment to process what had happened. First, he watched sunshine boy leave his school with his group of friends. Second, he resumed listening in class (not really). Next, after his lessons were done for the day, Ace and the gang invited him out to the arcade in which he gladly accepted. It quickly turned late in the evening and they decided to go home, and Sabo was on his way home when… he knocked into something mindlessly, and…

Oh god. Sabo's heart was thumping at an unbelievably fast rate, he felt like his chest could explode at any given moment. The boy that he had his eyes on was right in front of him. And he was also alone. The world spun around him, as Sabo tried to calm himself down to rationally decide what was the best course of action.

"Ow…" The boy rubbed his ass as he got up and patted dust off himself. Sabo was then brought back to Earth as he swiftly picked up the boy's bags and smiled sheepishly at him. Keep cool, Sabo. Don't mess up.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you. I wasn't looking where I was going," Sabo let out a small nervous laugh.

The boy blinked at him before giving a grin that Sabo knows all too well. But gosh, it was just so different up close. Sabo felt his cheeks heat up before he quickly averted his gaze onto the bags. Keep calm, Sabo! Don't let your blush show!

"Here, your bags…" Sabo trailed off because his heartbeat was too damn loud.

"Shishishi! You're an interesting guy. I was the one who ran into you because I was in a hurry, and yet you're the one apologising!" The boy chuckled, taking the bags from Sabo's hand. The boy's hand momentarily brushed over Sabo's and, oh god, it was warm and soft, and Sabo felt his chest tighten. Hearing his laugh and voice was already enough to make Sabo think this was too good to be true.

And yet, he wanted to talk to the boy even more. This was a golden chance and he wondered how he should go about befriending this sunshine. He had many fantasies about it in class, forming all sorts of plans and excuses to get to know the boy, but executed none of them. He shouldn't mess this chance up. He can't mess this chance up. He has to find the perfect way to ask the boy for his name, or his number, leave a good impression of himself so the boy would be more than willing to talk to him. But he can't take long or…

The boy was about to rush off again, and without thinking, Sabo grabbed his wrists. They locked gazes before Sabo spurts out.

"Can I have your number?"

Yes, that was totally the plan, the boy would totally give his number to a total stranger, it totally wasn't creepy or anything, it was totally the perfect way to befriend him. Holy shit, Sabo wanted the earth to swallow him up and hide him from the embarrassment he just landed himself in. If there was a reset button he would slam it a hundred times, and he would prefer if it took away his memories with it.

Sabo was about to take back what he said when the boy laughed.

"Sure!"

Sabo stared at him, eyes wide open and his mouth agape. Did he hear him right?

"Give me your phone, I'll type it real quick. I've gotta be somewhere!"

Sabo unconsciously pulled out his phone and handed it to the smaller boy, who happily typed his number before handing it back to him. This was just going too fast and Sabo could not believe that just happened. How can this boy be so trusting?

"You sure? You don't even know me!" Sabo exclaimed as he received his phone back, hands shaking as he viewed the number on his screen.

"You're really an odd one! Aren't you the one who asked for it?" The boy laughed again, harder this time. He then looked at his own phone and then shouted, "Oh shit! I'm gonna be late! You're interesting and I'd love to talk to you, but I've really gotta go before my brother kicks my ass! So, see you around!"

He dashed off and Sabo tried to yell after him.

"Wait! What is your name?" Sabo's voice was more of a desperate plea.

"It's Luffy! Nice to meet you!" The boy yelled back.

So, Luffy it was… now that was a nice name.


	2. Chapter 2

It took longer than expected for the text to arrive. Luffy chuckled as he read his new friend's first message. He could sense a little awkwardness in it, but somehow he felt that the other had put in a lot of thought into it, introducing himself as a man called Sabo.

He quickly typed back, eager to see what he would reply with. Ace glanced at him, mouth full of popcorn and raised an eyebrow. "Who're you talking to?"

"A new friend I met just now!" Luffy said excitedly, still looking at his phone. Damn, Sabo sure took his time with replies! Ace rolled his eyes, looking uninterested and continued stuffing himself with popcorn and watching the movie on the TV screen.

Right, Luffy had promised his brother that they would watch this movie together that night and Ace kept emphasising that he shouldn't be late, because he knows exactly how tardy his little brother can be. Luffy was almost late, okay maybe he was actually late by a lot, but when he reached his doorstep, he found Ace lying face on the floor with his butt sticking out, snoring away. He should've at least made it INTO the house before falling asleep, but no.

Well it just made things easier for Luffy. If Ace didn't make it into the house, it meant that he didn't know Luffy wasn't home yet. It also meant that technically Luffy was not late. He grinned as he unlocked the door and pulled his brother in. He then rushed into the kitchen to place his bags down, and at that moment Ace woke up and groaned his little brother's name.

"Luffy…" Ace stuck his head in the kitchen and looked at Luffy with his still sleepy eyes.

Luffy turned around and smirked at him. "Yes, Ace! I was totally in the house before you, so I wasn't late! C'mon, let's make some popcorn and watch that movie!"

Ace returned the smirk as he walked up to Luffy, circling his arms around his little brother. "You lil shit. I know you were late."

"No I wasn't! You don't have proof!" Luffy stuck his tongue out.

"Yea, yea, sure. Go get the bowls and I'll make the popcorn."

And so after making the popcorn, they settled comfortably in front of the TV and played the movie. Then Sabo's message came and Luffy became more interested in his new friend than the movie in front of him.

Sabo's messages were in full proper sentences, though as time passed they got shorter and more casual until Luffy finally felt like Sabo was more comfortable texting him. About halfway through the movie, they had already talked about many things, like what Luffy liked to do or what his favourite food was. Luffy thought that he could really get along with Sabo, he's just so nice! A little awkward, though. Sabo would apologise for asking questions like "What is your favourite colour?" but Luffy actually liked his random and trivial questions. It was like someone actually wanted to know everything about Luffy, down to the slightest detail. It made him feel special.

After talking much about himself, Luffy thought maybe it would be a good idea to ask Sabo what he liked to do and so on. He really wanted to get to know Sabo; he seemed like a really kind person. He was about to type a question when he heard the movie credits rolling in and Ace yawning.

He then realised most of his popcorn was gone.

"Ace!" Luffy whined.

"What? It's not my fault you were spacing out," Ace snickered, licking his fingers.

"But it was mine!" Luffy jumped onto Ace and tackled him, pinning Ace onto the ground.

"Try taking it back from me then!" Ace pointed at his lips, his stupid grin still plastered on his face.

Luffy pouted before lightly headbutting Ace and whispering, "Stupid Ace."

He then proceeded to storm off into his room with his phone in his hand. Ace was such a meanie. He'd bet Sabo would never do such a thing. An idea popped into his mind with that, and he immediately texted Sabo.


	3. Chapter 3

Sabo did not get a single wink of sleep the night before. Who could blame him? After Luffy invited him to hang out through text, his mind was literally blown. His heart was racing and he could not stop thinking about it. He instantly replied yes and throughout the night he lay in his bed, rolling around in anticipation. He could not wait for the next day to arrive, where he could see Luffy again. He wondered what he would wear, should he go for casual, or should he try to dress up a little to be more impressive? Should he prepare some gift beforehand? Oh, what was he thinking, this wasn't a date! This was just… hanging out with a friend.

But maybe their relationship could go further…

Sabo slapped himself for thinking that. It had already been a dream to be talking to Luffy, stop fantasising about such things! If he continued, no doubt would he embarrass himself in front of his sunshine, no, that was the last thing he wanted to do. He had to make sure everything goes perfectly!

His thoughts kept flowing in until morning arrived and he reluctantly pulled himself out of bed to get ready for school. He could feel that he was in a wreck. Even his friends teased him about the unusual eye bags when he got to class. Well, just several hours to seeing Luffy. Couldn't be that bad.

"Hey, y'all up for the party downtown? Heard there's free drinks, yoi," Marco said, scrolling away on his phone, not even bothering to look up. There was a chorus of approval, but then Sabo and Ace shook their heads.

"Sorry, guys. Gotta find a present for my little brother. I think he's mad at me again," Ace explained as Thatch gave him the puppy eyes look.

"Oh? What for, and how?" Thatch asked, obviously interested in the drama that happened in Ace's life.

"I stole his food and now he's ignoring me. He's even going to the new family restaurant that opened last week with his friend! That was supposed to be our thing!" Ace groaned.

"You're buying him a present to ask for his forgiveness? What is he, your girlfriend?" Thatch joked, receiving a kick from Ace.

"He's too troublesome to be a girlfriend. Besides, presents always do the trick."

Everyone knew how big of a brother complex Ace had, how doting and protective he was over his 'extremely cute' brother. He was so protective that he refused to show anyone, not even Sabo, his picture so that 'no one would make advances on him'. Basically to Ace, his little brother was number one. Given the fact, everyone just rolled their eyes and accepted that Ace wouldn't be joining them in the party. Then Marco turned his attention to Sabo.

"I've got an appointment with a friend," Sabo started explaining, but then Thatch starting cooing at him.

"So you got a girlfriend now!"

"He's a boy! And we're not dating." Yet, was what Sabo wanted to add on, but then slapped himself mentally to stop that from happening.

"Obviously you've got a thing for him! Look, your face is all red! Gosh, what did he do to you? Is he cute?" Thatch laughed, shamelessly pointing at Sabo's face as it grew even redder. Sabo refused to speak further to avoid making a fool out of himself, but he saw that Ace was trying his best to suppress his laughter, and even Marco was smirking! What traitors.

"How old is he?"

"About seventeen, I guess."

"If he's cute, you'd better claim him fast. You know teens that age tend to form relationships hastily," Ace advised, still stifling his laughter as Sabo's face flushed even more than before.

Part of Sabo wanted to retort "Like your brother!" but then he knew, that would flip a switch in his best friend, a switch to the mode titled Brother Complex. And god, would it be difficult to flip the switch back. He bit his lower lips and endured his friend's teasing.

"Well, try your best not to die from the date later." That was Marco earning a protest from Sabo.

"It's not a date!"

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, Sabo's lessons were finally over. He returned home to take a quick shower and put on some clothes. In the end, even after all that thinking throughout the night, he still failed to decide on what to wear.

"Heck with it," Sabo muttered as he donned a navy blue button up shirt and some jeans. He didn't want to appear trying too hard; it may scare the carefree sunshine away. Sabo then left for the rendezvous early to pick up a box of chocolates on the way. He came to know that the boy loved chocolates, right after meat.

He arrived at the meeting place on time, and was getting anxious as time ticked away. Where was Luffy? He glanced at his phone for any incoming messages from the boy, but none. Did he… did he forget about him? Gosh, was he stupid for getting so worked up about this. First of all, why would an angel like Luffy want to hang out with a guy like him? He was probably joking when he invited him out… oh he felt so stupid and dumb.

"Hey!"

Sabo jumped and his heart started thumping fast. This voice was familiar, the voice that he had fell in love with instantly after hearing it for the first time. He spun around, only to face a cute boy with messy dark hair, a scar beneath one of his big round eyes, and a huge grin.

Sabo felt like weight had been lifted off his chest, as he heaved a sigh of relief. He smiled gently at the boy and greeted him back. "Hello, Luffy."

So Luffy didn't forget him after all…

"Sorry I was late! I got distracted on the way by all these nice looking restaurants! Man, I'm starving!" Luffy rambled on, animatedly gesturing to the direction he came from.

"Wanna have dinner at one of those places?" Sabo suggested, his heart still beating crazily.

"Maybe next time. Today I want to try the new family restaurant that opened recently!" Luffy chirped. Sabo blinked and stared at him. Did he just say… next time? So there was a next time? Sabo was about to explode with happiness.

Oh, and what was it about the new family restaurant that sounded so familiar? Sabo couldn't remember. Oh well, this was the last on his list of important things, the first being enjoying his time with Luffy.

When they reached the family restaurant, the waitress guided them to their seats, in which Luffy plopped down onto the soft cushion seat. He began to flip the menu and gasping at the choices, wondering aloud which he should get. The way Luffy hesitantly looks back and forth to pick his order like it was the greatest choice of his entire life was just so adorable, Sabo could not help but smile.

They placed their orders, with the waitress having troubles jotting down the long list. Sabo was actually quite surprised at Luffy's large appetite that could easily match his own. Just look at him, he was so small and skinny! Definitely not the type you'd think could eat at least ten dishes of food. Then again, it's a good thing for Sabo. Luffy wouldn't be put off by Sabo's equally monstrous appetite and he didn't have to hide it.

"That reminds me, Luffy. Here," Sabo slid the box of chocolates over the table. Luffy's eyes followed the box and when he realised what it was, it literally sparkled.

"Chocolates! You remembered!" Luffy beamed at Sabo, who chuckled. Of course he remembered. Everything Luffy had told him, he remembered down to the slightest detail. Totally not because he kept staring at the texts Luffy sent him.

"It's not fair that you know so much about me! Now it's your turn!"

"Excuse me?"

"What's your favourite colour?" Luffy stared intently at Sabo, and it seemed like he wouldn't stop until Sabo answered his question.

"Blue."

"Shishishi. Alright, what's your favourite animal?"

"Dragons, if you'd consider them to be animals."

"Oooh! Cool! Dragons are cool! They can breathe fire and everything! And they can fly!" Luffy's eyes widen once again and Sabo found it absolutely endearing that Luffy was promoting his favourite animal. "I still like lions more though! They are the king of the animals! Shishishi!"

Luffy then went on about how he had a stuffed toy called Sunny, which was also a lion. It was his favourite stuffed toy and his prized possession, earning its rightful place on his bed so he could cuddle with it while he slept. Of course, he had other stuffed toys, but only Sunny had the title of his trusted companion.

Sabo was amused at the fact that Luffy still slept with a stuffed toy. Not that he was disagreeing with it or anything. He found Luffy so innocent and sweet, and imagining Luffy's bed just made him punch himself in the stomach, because don't you dare taint this pure sunshine with your perverted thoughts, Sabo!

"What's your favourite food?" The questioning apparently hadn't stopped.

"Meat," Sabo replied with a grin.

"That's the same as me!" Luffy gawked at him. Sabo nodded, only filled with thoughts of how cute this boy in front of him was.

"I could take you out to an all-you-can-eat meat buffet," Sabo joked, but Luffy responded with such enthusiasm that Sabo could not resist squealing in his heart. Luffy got really hyped up about it, drool dripping from his mouth and throwing his hands in the air.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yea." How could Sabo refuse? Plus, it also meant they would hang out again.

* * *

Much to Sabo's disappointment, his time with Luffy quickly ran out, though Sabo did get to know Luffy a little better, and Luffy did Sabo. He enjoyed the sunshine's presence, and even though the sky was turning dark, his world had never been so bright.

He felt his heart clench when he saw Luffy pouting, reluctant to leave Sabo's side. Damn it, he didn't want to leave Luffy either!

"I really like being with Sabo," Luffy stated, and Sabo could feel his heart speeding up, even though he finally managed to keep it to a steady pace while they were eating!

"Me too," was what Sabo wanted to scream, but he was unconsciously holding his breathe so it never got out.

"Will I see you again soon?" Luffy looked at him with pleading eyes.

No, don't look at me like that, I may not be able to control myself… "Sure," Sabo managed to croak.

Luffy returned to his famous grin and nodded before they parted ways.

Luffy didn't do goodbyes, or so Sabo heard, because he'd definitely want to meet again. And so Sabo did the same, because more than ever, he wanted to see Luffy again.


	4. Chapter 4

When Luffy reached home, Ace was sitting on the couch watching TV. His older brother noticed him coming in and he turned the TV off. "Lu…"

Luffy ignored his older brother. He still remembered what he did, and no, he was not going to forgive him any time soon! He purposely looked away and went straight back to his room. Ace, of course, followed suit.

"Lu…?" Ace poked his head in Luffy's room, but Luffy still refused to look at him. He simply sat on his bed and hugged Sunny, signalling to Ace that he wasn't going to budge.

"C'mon. Don't be like that, Lu."

Still nothing.

And then Ace pulled out something from behind his back. He walked up to where Luffy was and sat beside him on his bed, placing the thing on Luffy's lap.

Luffy's eyes wandered onto the thing, and realised it was a stuffed toy. A dragon stuffed toy, to be exact. His lips unconsciously formed a smile.

This was his brother's way of apologising and asking for forgiveness, and somehow it worked every time. Even though Luffy's bed was already littered with stuffed toys, he always enjoyed more company.

"You cheater," Luffy whispered as he picked up the dragon stuffed toy and hugged it. There was a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest. As he thought, it was hard being angry at his dear big brother.

Ace grinned, ruffling his younger brother's hair before pulling him into a hug. Luffy hugged back, tugging at the back of Ace's shirt.

"Luffy, you're my precious little brother."

Luffy giggled.

"And Ace, you're my precious big brother!"

And both of them broke into laughter.

* * *

Later that night, after cuddling and having heart to heart talks with Ace, Luffy snuggled in his bed, getting ready to go to sleep. He yawned, and tried to grab Sunny into his arms. Though somehow, he grabbed the dragon soft toy instead, the one Ace just got him. He looked at it affectionately and patted its head.

It was a blue dragon, with yellow eyes, horns and claws. Dragons were supposed to be scary and majestic creatures, and yet the stuffed toy seemed gentle and kind. It almost reminded him of Sabo. Oh yea, didn't he say that his favourite animal was the dragon? What a coincidence! And wasn't his favourite colour blue too?

Luffy was so fascinated with the connection between the stuffed toy and his new friend. Giggling, he decided to name it Sabo, after his friend. He thought it was funny and interesting. Maybe he should tell Sabo about it.

He snapped a photo of himself with the dragon and sent it to Sabo, telling him that he named it after him. He wondered if Sabo would like it. Luffy's face brightened up when Sabo's reply came.

 _-That looks adorable._

He agreed with him. Ace just knew what to get him every time, Luffy wondered if his older brother is a psychic. His brother was really amazing, he felt no problem boasting about him.

 _-I know, right? My brother got it for me today!_

The next message left Luffy flushed and unable to think.

 _-Not that._

What did Sabo mean? The picture he sent only included himself and the dragon, he was sure none of his other stuffed toys were in it. Or… did he mean…?

He was about to ask Sabo what he meant, but then Sabo was quick to send him another text.

 _-Forget what I said. It's getting late, you'd better sleep! Goodnight, Luffy._

Luffy really wanted to ask, but it seemed like Sabo wanted to sleep. Oh well, he could just leave it for next time. He wondered if Sabo was free the day after the next, he would be really happy if he was. Then he could ask him out for dinner again. And talk to him more. Sabo was such a nice person. He would let Luffy talk about anything and everything, and pay attention to it. He would let Luffy steal his food, no, he actually offered him his food! He was caring and considerate. Luffy felt they got along really well.

Luffy wondered when he could see Sabo again.


	5. Chapter 5

Sabo was utterly embarrassed. He lay on his bed, cringing from what happened earlier. Why did he send that text to Luffy! He wanted to bash his head against the wall and hoped that he forgets about it.

Calm down, Sabo. That could have been worse. A lot worse. He took in a deep breath and looked at his phone again. Luffy had stop replying after he said goodnight. At least he was saving him from making a fool out of himself. Sabo scrolled through the texts and clicked on the photo Luffy sent him.

Without doubt, Luffy was ridiculously cute, dressed in pyjamas and locks of hair covering his face, which was decorated with big twinkling eyes. The way he pressed the dragon stuffed toy to his chin was also undeniably adorable, and god did Sabo flip his shit when he first saw the picture. Heat ran throughout his body, first in his chest, then face, then…

Sabo groaned. He didn't even want to think about what was going on down there. This didn't happen often, but this was Luffy he's talking about.

And Luffy told him that the dragon was named after him. He felt extremely honoured. Luffy actually remembered what he told him. And to name the dragon after him… it felt like Luffy was actually _thinking_ about him. Sabo grinned as a comfortably warm feeling grew in his chest.

Also, Sabo suddenly remembered that Luffy actually slept with his stuffed toys. Would he… would he be sleeping with the dragon too? The dragon was kind of his representative, so he was itching to know, but too ashamed to ask. The thought certainly didn't help down there.

Sabo shook his head to clear his thoughts. If this continues on, he wouldn't be able to face Luffy anymore. Sweet, innocent, young Luffy. No matter what, Sabo swore that he would keep his sunshine's purity intact.

* * *

The next day passed with endless teasing from Sabo's friends. He was worn out from the heat that rushed into his head every time they joked about him and his love.

Thatch would continuously beg to see his picture, Ace would keep telling to stop being such a wimp and hurry and get together, even Marco would subtly give him advice on how to court his love! Sabo scoffed. He understood Thatch and Ace's teasing, because they were like that. Thatch loved to joke around and Ace… was basically his best friend, and despite poking fun at him, Sabo knew that Ace just wanted to see him happy. But Sabo just wished that Ace would understand his feelings, that he wanted to take things slow, that he was actually serious this time.

And darn he didn't need Marco telling him how to date! What was he, 13? He can sure handle dating at his age! He knows Marco had more experience in this field, but it wasn't as if Sabo hadn't gone on a single date himself!

But this was different, somewhere in Sabo screeched out. Luffy was different. Sabo really liked Luffy. Those other times he dated, it was just because they asked him out first. And out of politeness and why the heck not, he went with it. But this time… aside from the fact that Luffy will definitely not be the one confessing, Sabo actually wanted the relationship to last.

Wait a minute… did Luffy say he was single? He didn't say anything about it. For the love of god, he could be seeing someone right now! Or he could be single, but given his charming looks and bright personality, Sabo started to freak out because what are the chances of him being available!

Sabo's heart ached as the train of thoughts went on, plunging into a deep, dark hole. What would he do if Luffy was taken? Does he… does he give up and cheer his happiness on? Sabo's pride wouldn't allow that. He would be too hurt and broken to do that. Does he… does he snatch Luffy away from whoever he's seeing? Sabo grimaced at the thought. That was a despicable move, and he would like to avoid that at all costs. Does he… does he just stay friends with Luffy and pretend that his love for him didn't exist? His head started to throb. He would rather die than forget this feeling he had towards his sunshine.

"Sabo." He felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up from his murky pool of thoughts to see Ace, a face full of concern. "You alright?"

"Yea… I just… I don't actually know if he's single or not."

"Why not just ask him?"

"I…I'm afraid to know."

Ace huffed and flicked Sabo's forehead. It hurt.

"What happened to that overconfidence you're so proud of? This isn't like you!"

"This is different, Ace! He's different, this feeling is different, and I don't want to give either up!"

Ace grinned. "Guess he's really important to you, huh."

Sabo nodded.

"Then all the more you should ask him."

Sabo hated to admit it, but Ace was right. He can't let this go on forever. He's got to face whatever fate had in store for him, and when it comes, either on a silver platter or delivered right smack in the face, he will just deal with it then. Besides, doesn't he have such wonderful friends behind him? Right, Sabo had got nothing to fear.

* * *

And so, the following day did Luffy and Sabo promise to meet. Sabo's lessons ended rather early, as the afternoon was used for remedial classes for the people who failed the recent test.

Of course, Thatch and Ace were complaining about the extra classes after school. They were both actually really smart, but due to stupid reasons they failed the test and had to receive more boring lessons.

Thatch didn't know about the consequences of failing, so he didn't study for the test with the intention of failing because he "would like to see how failing was like". And then when he heard what bullshit he got himself in, he started to whine and protest because he "didn't deserve it". Ace, on the other hand, could probably pass the test without having to study for it, but his narcolepsy kicked in when the test began, and only until a solid hour after the test ended did he wake up. Seriously, stupid reasons.

Sabo had better things to do than stay and listen to his friends complain. He was longing to meet Luffy, dying to get his answers and get a peace of mind. His friends then realised, and their complaining quickly shifted to teasing. God, Sabo really can't take a break.

Right before he was about to leave, tired of the teasing, Ace gave him a hard slap on the back. The area felt sore and he might have broken a few bones…

"What was that for!"

"I'm giving you a good luck charm. It'd help you gain love points," Ace smirked knowingly, Thatch bursting into laughter and Marco raising an eyebrow.

"What, by breaking by my bones?" Sabo rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and maybe your love will stay overnight at your house, by your side to nurse you back to health!" Ace and Thatch chorused.

Sabo loved his friends, but they were just getting more annoying and ridiculous by the second.

"Don't worry about it. We've got your back," Marco said reassuringly.

Sabo heaved a sigh and nodded gratefully. Well at least he had someone sane on this crew.

* * *

Sabo went straight from school and reached the meeting place on time. Luffy arrived a few moments later, calling out to him from behind.

When Sabo turned around to greet Luffy, he was shocked. Luffy was so close to him, tiptoeing and pecking his cheek. Blush spread across his face and he took a few steps back. What? Exactly what had happened? No, did that just happen or was it him dreaming again?

Sabo looked at Luffy questioningly, red never leaving his face. Only a grin was hung on Luffy's face and Sabo tried to prompt him by pointing to his cheek. "What?"

Luffy chuckled. "Didn't you want a kiss?"

Sabo was stunned. What did he say? I mean, sure he wanted a kiss, but that was beside the point! He was left confused for a whole minute before Luffy told him to check his back.

He snapped back into reality, reaching out to his back to find a note stuck to his shirt. He yanked it off and brought it close to his face, reading it silently.

 _Give me a kiss!_

Realisation sunk in as Sabo's face did in his palms. It was that time…! Damn you, Ace! And what was it about having my back, Marco! You knew and… was that phrasing on purpose?

Needless to say, part of Sabo was actually thankful for what Ace had done.

Luffy had kissed him.

The contact had been short but sweet, his lips were soft and warm, and Sabo's cheek where Luffy blessed was still tingling. His cheeks felt so hot, his thoughts racing, probably tripping and tangling up into a mess.

"Shishishi! You're really weird, Sabo," Luffy continued laughing.

Right there was something he still had to ask…

"Do you do this often?" Sabo asked quietly.

"Hm? I heard kissing the cheeks was some greeting somewhere, so..."

"How about kissing, not as a greeting?" He pressed further.

"Oh, I kiss my brother a lot!"

"No, like! Kiss as in, kissing on the lips." Sabo felt like he was dying asking these questions.

"Oh," Luffy paused. "No."

Sabo let go of the breath he had been holding. Ok, but he still had to make sure.

"So you aren't seeing anyone, then?"

"Nope. Hey, Sabo, you're being really weird today!"

Sweat dripped from Sabo's face. Perhaps it was out of sheer relief, or maybe the tint of fear that Luffy was catching on. He didn't need to know about his feelings so soon. Sabo wanted to take this slow, to fall in deeper love with Luffy and let Luffy fall in love with himself, and then he can finally confess.

Trying to change the topic, Sabo asked if Luffy had opened the box of chocolates yet. Luffy nodded with a grin and exclaimed that it was super yummy. They went on to talk about food related stuff and walked on, side by side. Sabo wasn't sure where they were heading to, and Luffy probably didn't know either, but he enjoyed the moment too much to care.

Lost in the conversation, Sabo only then noticed they had walked nearer to the darker sides of the town, where all the thugs and gangs were. He shifted uncomfortably as he saw a few huge men, with tattoos covering their large muscles, staring at them in the corner of his eyes. Shit, he should've paid attention to where they were going.

Sabo shifted his glance towards Luffy, who was still happily chattering away, oblivious to his surroundings. He needed to get Luffy out of there. If those thugs decided on their prey, a fight would most certainly break out. He could well handle himself, but Luffy? He wasn't sure if the boy could take it. It might even be a traumatic experience! What if he got hurt! Sabo couldn't live with himself. He had to protect Luffy.

Sabo reached his hand out to take Luffy's in his, tightening his grip protectively. Luffy looked at him and was about to protest when Sabo shushed him, whispering that they need to leave the place as fast as possible. Luffy cocked his head to the side and asked why, when the burly men who had been staring at them strutted over.

"What are you doing on our turf, brats?" One of them spat. He had the most intimidating aura amongst the group, with the most tattoos and piercings. He also looked the strongest, and probably was the leader of the thugs.

"We're sorry. We'll leave immediately," Sabo apologised, bowing his head slightly. He never released his grip on Luffy's hand. They needed to get out, and now! Luffy was in so much danger!

"Oops, I don't think so! Since you're here, why not play with us a little! You look like a good punching bag!" The same man towered over Sabo, eyeing him condescendingly. Then he turned to Luffy. "And you…look like a nice piece of ass. I hope you're obedient in bed!"

The group of men snickered and started calling dibs on Luffy. Sabo was shaking with ultimate fury. His blood was boiling, unlike any other times. If they touch just one hair on Luffy's precious body, he swore he would send them to the depths of hell, and then follow them only to torture them further in the worst ways possible.

Despite how much Sabo wished to skin them alive right there and then, it probably wasn't the best time. Luffy was still there. He still had a chance of getting hurt. And it was a chance Sabo wasn't going to take.

But then Luffy took the chance in his own hands.

He somehow broke free of Sabo's tight grip, and before Sabo knew it, Luffy had landed a punch, square in the face, on the man who had been talking about him crudely. The man was sent flying and the remaining thugs were left mouth opened. Even Sabo couldn't keep his jaws closed.

"Don't insult my friend like that!" Luffy yelled, fists still in the air.

Sabo's heart clenched. Luffy punched that guy… for him?

"Don't get so cocky!" The thugs, seemingly recovered from the previous shock, shouted back.

They started to jump onto Luffy, who easily avoided their obvious attacks. He kicked their torsos with such great power, it sent another round of flying people. Some thugs started trying to target Sabo instead, but unfortunately for them, Sabo was quite the fighter. He beat the thugs up in no time, and so did Luffy.

Sabo stared at Luffy in awe as he cracked his knuckles. This boy, he looked small and skinny, but actually packed quite a punch! He wasn't a helpless damsel in distress, he was strong. Sabo didn't know where Luffy got his fighting skills from, but knew. Luffy was strong!

It felt like Sabo fell in love all over again.

Luffy looked back at Sabo innocently. "Where were we?"

And gosh darn, he was strong, but he was also cute!

"How about we grab some food?"

Luffy cheered and Sabo smiled.

He was so glad that it was this boy that he fell in love with. Not anyone else, but Luffy.


	6. Chapter 6

Sabo was a really good fighter. He was strong enough to defeat those disgusting thugs and Luffy was actually impressed. His fighting style kind of reminded him of Ace's, and he grew fond of it. Well, he expected no less from his friend.

He was a little pissed off with those thugs, though. They had the nerve to disturb his time with Sabo just when the conversation was getting really interesting. And, and! They were extremely mean to Sabo! How could they, Sabo wasn't their punching bag! Luffy felt satisfied when his fists connected with the thug's face. And he felt even more satisfaction when he saw Sabo crushing the other thugs with ease. Like, hah! Now who's the punching bag!

Sabo really lightened his mood by suggesting food. He was getting hungry from all that work out, and food could really help take his mind off the insults the thugs threw at them. As he thought, Sabo was really nice to hang out with.

They entered a small café, which they happened to chance upon. The café had displayed all these delicious looking food and Luffy and Sabo were just instantly drawn to it. The interior was aesthetically pleasing, and the aroma of cooked food filled the air. Luffy's stomach let out a loud growl, and Sabo just laughed. Luffy sheepishly grinned at him. And then Sabo's stomach went off too. They both looked at each other before breaking out into laughter.

They both ordered a large amount of food. Everything on the menu just looked so good! The food arrived promptly, much to the duo's delight. Luffy started inhaling the food the moment the plate was placed on the table, and the waiter thought he was mistaken when he realised the plate was clean and empty the second he let go of it. Sabo didn't jump on his food like Luffy did, he simply gazed at Luffy, whose cheeks were stuffed from food, and chuckled. Luffy tilted his head to the side, wanting to ask what was wrong but his mouth was still full of food so it came out as muffled words. Sabo seemed like he understood what he was trying to say, though. He shook his head and said nothing was wrong, before starting his meal.

It was not before long Luffy started to steal food from Sabo's plate out of habit. Sabo noticed it, but didn't say anything. He just laughed. Luffy blinked at him.

"Sorry, this is out of habit," Luffy apologises, while still reaching his fork out to Sabo's plate, stealing a piece of meat.

"Haha, it's fine, really. I don't mind. I did tell you that last time, right?" Sabo said, still laughing. Luffy grinned at him in return. Sabo was really nice!

"Hey, Luffy, try this!" Sabo hovered his fork near Luffy's mouth and he automatically went to take it.

"Is this…chicken?" Luffy chewed thoughtfully. He had never tasted anything like it before. And he had tasted many things. He guessed the chef was really skilful.

"Yea! It's good, right?" Sabo smirked.

Luffy nodded excitedly. It was really mouth-watering, in a literal sense as Luffy was drooling, staring at the chicken that Sabo had just cut a piece from.

"Want another bite?" Sabo's fork was reached out to him again. And of course, Luffy accepted without even thinking, like his body acted on his own.

"This is so yummy!" Luffy had a face of pure bliss.

Right then, Sabo suddenly bent down, covering his face with his hands, head hitting the table, like he was in great pain. Concern clouded Luffy's mind when he saw Sabo like that.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Luffy yelped, standing up from his seat. "Did you eat something bad? The food tastes so good, though!"

Sabo raised his hand, signalling to Luffy to pause. Sabo then took a deep breath before looking up again, smiling as gently as ever. "I'm alright, Luffy. Don't worry. I'm sorry if I've scared you."

Luffy couldn't really fully believe Sabo, he still could see shades of red painting Sabo's face. Was he sick? Well, if Sabo said he was alright, it must mean he had a reason behind it. If Sabo didn't want Luffy to probe further, then he won't. That, or Sabo's really alright and he's just being weird and funny as always. Like that time he texted him.

That reminded Luffy.

"Sabo, that time you texted me about something being adorable. What did you mean?"

And that sent Sabo in chaos.

He was in a crouching position, head facing down so Luffy couldn't see his face properly. It also seemed like he was clutching his heart and was in pain. Was it a sickness?

"Sabo, I…"

"Excuse me, Luffy. I need to use the bathroom."

And with that, Sabo left.

Luffy was really worried for Sabo. He won't ask about his condition, but maybe if he stayed around Sabo longer, he would be willing to confide in him. There was no urge to rush things, but damn Luffy was worried. Was his sickness bad? Luffy fidgeted in his seat. He wondered how long it would take for Sabo to tell him himself, if it will even happen.

Sabo returned after a long while, and by then the red in his face had gone, and so had three quarters of Sabo's food. Luffy was relieved when he saw Sabo all up and fine again. Maybe he took some medication.

Sabo smiled at him, not being angry that Luffy practically took almost all his food while he was gone. He sat down and continued his meal, while Luffy rambled on about random things. It took a turn and the topic went to their favourite games to play.

When Luffy mentioned about a video game he really wanted to try, Sabo looked at him and told him he actually owned a copy of the game. Luffy eyed Sabo in envy and whined.

"You're so lucky… I wanna play it too…"

Sabo shifted ever so slightly, like he was hesitating, but in then end he said in his kind, gentle voice.

"Wanna come over to my house to try it?"

Luffy's eyes sparkled at the sound of that. He liked the idea very much!

"Yes! Yes, that would be so awesome!" Luffy squealed. Firstly, he could play the game he had been wanting to play. Secondly, he could check out Sabo's house! It was always like an adventure visiting his friends' houses.

Luffy smiled to himself. That also meant Sabo was actually comfortable letting him in. He guessed his relationship with Sabo was going really well!

They finish their meals in no time and headed for Sabo's house. Luffy was bouncy all the way, eager to see what kind of house Sabo lived in. He tried to picture and guess the arrangement of the house, much to Sabo's amusement.

Luffy was basically overjoyed when they arrived. There was a house plant outside the door, and Luffy could tell it was really well taken care of. Sabo opened the door to reveal his living room, which had a huge television screen, some game consoles, a couch and a few comfortable looking bean bags. Luffy immediately ran inside and threw himself on the bean bags, before rolling off to view the game consoles in admiration. Sabo had the latest model, which Ace never let him get since he already had an old one. Not to mention, Sabo also had the multiplayer game he wanted to try. Gosh, Luffy was really envious of Sabo!

"Up for a round?" Sabo teased, picking up one console and handing Luffy the other.

"You'd bet! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Luffy grinned.

They ended up playing more than just a round, as Luffy kept losing and demanded another round, claiming that Sabo was unfair as he had played the game before. They probably played for around hundred rounds, until both of them were sprawled out on the floor, tired from the heated competition with each other and the endless concentration they poured in.

"That was really fun, Sabo!" Luffy wheezed. He had never played against anyone as good in games as Sabo! Maybe Ace, but he rarely agreed to play with him.

"It was." Luffy could almost hear Sabo's grin.

"Hey, it's getting late, do you need me to send you h-" Sabo's sentence was cut off by the loud thunder that shuddered the both of them, followed by the heavy rain that poured, droplets hitting the windows mercilessly.

Luffy stared out of the window for a moment before turning to Sabo.

"Can I stay overnight?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I wasn't really planning on doing this, but I feel like I should clear some things up. Firstly, Luffy isn't afraid of thunderstorms in here, just that since the rain was heavy he wouldn't be able to get home. Secondly, Ace wouldn't be too worried at this point because to him Luffy was just going to stay over at a "friend's" house, which he had done several times in the past. I know everyone is looking forward to Ace's reaction, but it won't be happening in this chapter, sorry :P That's basically it, so enjoy!**

* * *

Sabo thought he was dreaming again. Was this actually happening? By some pure luck, there was a downpour and now Luffy was going to stay over at his house. Or perhaps it was an act of fate, and in that case Sabo wanted to believe that Luffy was meant for him.

In any case, Sabo thought it was ironic as his friends' "prediction" came true. Luffy was sleeping over, though not because to nurse Sabo back to health from his broken back. Maybe he should thank Ace when he saw him after the weekends. It was Friday, after all. Sabo quickly took back that thought when he remembered all the teasing he received from Ace and Thatch.

"Man, it's been a long time since I stayed over at a friend's house!" Luffy chimed, tossing his hands in the air. "It's gonna be fun!"

Sabo's heart was thumping again. Hell, would he be able to control himself? He almost lost it at the café and it was really embarrassing. Fortunately, Luffy didn't say anything else when he came back from the bathroom.

"Do you want to use the shower?" Sabo offered. He needed some time to collect his thoughts before he faced this…trial.

"Sure!" Luffy bounced up and wandered to his bathroom, exploring the rest of the house on the way.

Sabo sat alone in the living room, staring at the giant television screen. Okay, Sabo. Whatever you do tonight, keep your hands to yourself. I don't care if you're turned on as heck, just don't push it onto Luffy. Run to the bathroom and jerk yourself off, I don't care, just, don't you dare touch the innocent sunshine! Also, be prepared for cuteness overload and try not to let your heart explode again. Don't let any suspicious words out of your mouth, don't gawk at him, be calm, stay cool, act natural…

About five minutes later, Luffy came running out, hair still dripping wet, chest bare to reveal his toned but lean muscles, a towel carelessly wrapped around his waist. Sabo almost died from the impact to his eyes. Blood rushed into his head as he turned away, failing to pretend he saw nothing.

"Do you have any clothes I can wear?" Luffy asked nonchalantly.

"C-clothes? I should have some in the c-closet, b-but… they'll probably be t-too big for you…" Sabo couldn't help but tripping over his words. The image of Luffy with nothing but a towel on his body was burnt into his mind and he could do nothing to erase it. He felt so hot, and god he was hard down there. He shut his eyes and squirmed in his seat, feeling extremely restless.

"Luffy, you shouldn't-" Sabo started, slightly opening his eyes to take a small peek, only to realise Luffy was gone. The next thing he knew, Luffy was out again, this time in Sabo's oversized pyjamas.

Sabo's heart literally skipped a beat when he saw the cuteness. Luffy's hair was still a little wet, and his own pyjamas were too big for the small boy. He had the sudden urge to hug the sunshine and never let him go, but then pinched himself to prevent any rash actions.

"I left the heater on, if you want to use it," Luffy grinned at him. Gosh, did this kid have no idea how cute he was and how Sabo was more than ready to kidnap him and bring him far, far away? He would never actually do that, but still. Luffy was too trusting and Sabo wondered if he was like this with other people. What if they took advantage of him!

Sabo went to take a shower to cool off his mind. Yet, the water was still warm and it somehow his body felt hotter. He rolled his eyes. Right, he still had a member to take care off. Pure thoughts, Sabo. Pure thoughts!

* * *

When Sabo reappeared, he found Luffy in the kitchen, in front of an open refrigerator, mouth stuffed with food. Luffy gulped the food down and laughed. "Sorry, sorry! I was getting hungry!"

Sabo sighed and ruffled Luffy's hair, but then realised what he was doing and quickly retreated his hand. Luffy whined at the loss, causing Sabo to be alarmed.

"Did you… like that?" Sabo asked softly. Luffy nodded his head. Sabo then reached out his hand, slowly, to ruffle Luffy's hair lightly. Luffy was beaming at him when he did that, which tightened Sabo's chest.

How far… how far could Sabo go, without making Luffy uncomfortable? He wanted to know, no, he needed to know!

"Luffy… are hugs ok?" Sabo's voice was trembling.

"I love hugs!" Luffy exclaimed, pouncing onto Sabo and giving him a bone crushing hug. Sabo smiled and embraced Luffy back, but more gently, like Luffy was his fragile treasure.

He continued to ruffle Luffy's hair, and went to press his lips on Luffy's forehead. Luffy giggled and buried his face further into Sabo's chest. Sabo was really happy, to have Luffy in his arms, though he couldn't really process what was going on. This warm, fuzzy feeling had taken over his body and being this close to his sunshine, Sabo actually didn't mind.

But then Sabo's body acted on its own, as he cupped Luffy's cheeks and kissed him on the lips. It was only when he noticed the blush on Luffy's face did he realise what he had done. He let go of Luffy in panic, stammering. "I-I'm sorry!"

Luffy just stared at him wide-eyed, fingering the lips which Sabo had kissed without permission. Gosh, he felt like such an asshole! Even after warning himself countless of times, he still failed to keep himself in control!

Then Luffy looked down, bangs covering his face so Sabo couldn't make out his expression. Was he angry after all…? Luffy looked up again, smiling.

"You're so weird, Sabo!"

Sabo sighed in relief as Luffy skipped out of the kitchen. He followed Luffy into the living room. Luffy didn't mention anything about the kiss, and Sabo thought perhaps it was for the best if he didn't bring it up again. He would hate to have an awkward atmosphere around them.

Luffy picked up the game console and grinned at him. "Since I'm staying over, we're gonna play this until I beat you ten times straight!"

Sabo chuckled. How could this sunshine have so much energy? Sabo decided to go along with it, still feeling a little guilty over what had just happened.

"Sure, I don't think you should expect any sleep, then!"


	8. Chapter 8

It was about three in the morning when Sabo fell asleep while playing against Luffy. In the end, Luffy didn't manage to win ten consecutive times, but he did have lots of fun. He looked at Sabo, snoring away on the floor. Luffy was getting a little tired himself. He opted snuggling up next to Sabo on the floor, but decided it was too cold. He wondered if Sabo will get mad at him for using his bed. Sabo's house didn't have a guest room and the couch didn't seem big enough for Luffy to lie on.

But it'd be rude if he left Sabo on the floor while he hogged the bed, so Luffy scooped Sabo up to bring him to his room. Despite his small size, his strength was nothing to laugh at. Sabo was bigger than him, so he had trouble carrying him at first, but Sabo seemed to curl up, as if to let Luffy have an easier time holding him in his arms.

Luffy laid Sabo gently on his bed and joined him, tossing the blanket over both of them and snuggling closer to Sabo. Sabo was really warm, and it was so comfortable, Luffy felt safe from the roaring storm outside. Sabo was already deep in his sleep, yet his arms found their way around Luffy protectively. Luffy's lips formed a smile upon the embrace, before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Luffy woke up to the fidgeting of Sabo. He opened his eyes blearily, noticing that Sabo no longer had his arms around him. Luffy was a little disappointed, but he still yawned and mumbled, "Good morning, Sabo."

He felt Sabo shifting. "Good morning, Luffy. No, wait, why am I on my bed? Why are you on my bed? What happened last night?"

Luffy's face automatically lit up when he heard Sabo's voice. He grinned at Sabo, who just stared back, face of confusion. And was that blush on his face?

"You fell asleep on the floor, so I carried you here. I hope you don't mind me sleeping here too. It was really cold," Luffy explained. He then realised Sabo's conflicted face. Oops. Was he angry, after all? Luffy was used to sleeping with his brother from time to time, he forgot that it made some people uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry. I guess you wouldn't want sleeping with a guy, huh," Luffy said, sitting up on the bed. Maybe Sabo would prefer if it wasn't him, but a young girl who slept with him. Luffy pouted at the thought. He didn't like the idea too much.

Sabo shook his head and Luffy felt a warm hand touching his own. "No, not at all." Sabo sat up, looking at Luffy. "It's just that… I was worried…"

Luffy cocked his head to the side. "Worried? What for?"

Sabo laughed and ruffled his hair, not answering the question. "Go brush your teeth. There should be a spare toothbrush in the cabinet."

Luffy obediently did so, and when he came out, Sabo was laying out forks and spoons on the dining table. "Breakfast?" Luffy asked, with a grin reappearing on his face. Sabo smiled back and nodded. He went into the kitchen, coming back out again with two plates of omelettes, much to Luffy's delight.

Sabo's omelettes were really delicious. They were fluffy and tasty! Ace could cook too, but not as good as Sabo. "You're really good at cooking, Sabo!" Luffy exclaimed, licking his fork clean.

"Thanks. I guess it's a good thing I took cooking lessons with my friend Thatch," Sabo hummed.

Sabo laughed as Luffy gobbled up the remaining of his breakfast, not leaving a scrap behind. "There's no need to rush. No one's gonna steal it from you, Luffy. And I can always make more for you again."

Luffy's ears perked. "Really? You mean it?" Wow, this was just amazing. Sabo just offered to cook for him again! Luffy grinned as he thought that this was simply the nicest person he had ever met.

Sure, Ace cooked for him and was basically the greatest brother ever, but he teased Luffy a lot. But Sabo, Sabo was always kind to him, showering him with attention which he loves, not to mention being so patient with him! Everyone who had known Luffy for ten seconds would be scolding or yelling at him for doing something stupid, but not Sabo. To his surprise, it wasn't him but Sabo who actually apologised when they first met each other. It was weird to say it out loud, but Luffy saw Sabo differently from his friends. He wasn't quite sure how different, but he was.

* * *

After breakfast, Luffy changed out of Sabo's oversized pyjamas into the clothes he was wearing the previous day. He actually wanted to stay with Sabo longer, but had projects to do, which Sabo insisted he finished as he didn't want to see Luffy fail. Luffy appreciated Sabo's concern, but still.

"I'll see you around, yea?" Luffy looked up at Sabo, reluctance to leave reflected in his eyes.

"Yea. See you around," Sabo said, ruffling his hair again for the last time.

And with that, Luffy left Sabo's place, making his way back home. It was around afternoon when he got back. Upon unlocking the door, he saw Ace in the living room, sipping a cup of coffee while looking at some sheets of paper. He probably had homework over the weekend too, judging from the reading glasses on his face. Luffy must admit, Ace looked cool in those glasses, which made Luffy almost want to get a pair as well, much to Ace's disapproval.

Ace looked up from what he was reading, and a huge grin appeared on his face when he saw Luffy.

"Welcome back. How was sleepover?" Ace chuckled.

"It was great. We played games till three in the morning," Luffy chirped happily, entering the house and sitting down next to Ace.

"You must be exhausted then," Ace teased, putting down the sheets of paper to open his arms, inviting Luffy in for a hug, which he accepted.

Luffy started giggling when Ace tickling him. "How dare you leave me alone last night! I was so lonely without you!" Ace joked, tickling Luffy even further.

Luffy broke into uncontrollable laughter while being attacked by his dear brother. "I'm so-HAHAHA! Stop it, Ace! It tickles!"

Soon, Luffy was rolling on the floor, with Ace hovering over him, calling it retribution. After a while, Ace finally kissed Luffy on the forehead and helped him up. "Okay, fine. You still have projects to do, right?" Ace smirked.

Luffy nodded.

"Oh yea, Ace?" Ace resumed looking at his sheets of paper and sipping his coffee.

"Yea?" He didn't bother looking up.

"Kisses on the lips are between lovers, right?"

"Yea. WAIT, WHAT?" In that moment, Ace spat out his hot drink and stared at his innocent baby brother with wide eyes.

"Hm. It's nothing," Luffy laughed, but Ace was too observant not to notice the blush on his cheeks.

"Luffy," Ace croaked.

"Oh yea, right. I have projects to do," Luffy said aloud, purposely avoiding his brother's questioning gaze. He promptly went back into his room and closed the door, oblivious to how stunned and confused Ace was left.

He would probably laugh at the mix of emotions that took over Ace's face, but he had other things to think about. Like his projects. Or Sabo.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a restless night for Ace.

Despite his tendencies to fall asleep easily, he just couldn't sleep. The scene of Luffy asking that question had been set on repeat, Ace couldn't distract himself no matter how hard he tried. And the slight blush that was on Luffy's cheeks… it just sent him in utter chaos.

Did someone do something to Luffy? Was Luffy in LOVE? WHO THE FUCK WAS IT.

Ace had probably clicked his tongue a million times while rolling on his bed. When he found out who was the one causing him all these headaches… he swore he was gonna make them regret even getting five metres radius near Luffy.

Luffy… his sweet, innocent, pure baby brother. He was a troublemaker, reckless and a handful for sure, but he was cute nonetheless. It was like Ace had a duty to be his knight and guardian, to protect and baby him for the rest of his life.

Of course, Ace lets Luffy make friends like a normal child. He trusted Luffy in his judgement of characters. But then he started to regret it, because friends will proceed to become lovers, and then his baby brother will have to grow up.

Ace clicked his tongue again, running his hand through his already messy hair. He didn't want his baby brother to grow up! He wanted Luffy to stay as his cute, baby brother, who only had eyes for him. And in return, Ace would tease and spoil him all he wants.

Ace still remembered when they were young. Luffy would chase after him, following him wherever he went like an adorable puppy. He couldn't believe there was a time he actually thought Luffy was annoying and tried to ignore him, but ended up warming up to him anyway. Luffy would repeatedly call out his name in the most endearing way possible, looking at him with big brown eyes full of affection. They would do everything together, eating meals, bathing, sleeping, you name it. Luffy even refused to go to school without Ace at first!

Ace smirked upon reminiscing the old times. He would drag Luffy to bathe with the latter whining, he would wash Luffy's back and receive a peck on the cheek in return, he would dry Luffy's hair while Luffy leaned back comfortably against his chest. They would sleep together because Luffy was afraid of nightmares, Ace would take his hand and grip it reassuringly, making his brother feel safe. Luffy would hog the blanket and almost kick Ace off the bed they were supposed to share, Ace would then hug Luffy tightly as punishment while Luffy took it as a reward and snuggled closer into Ace's arms.

Okay, maybe they still do it sometimes. But that would change if a third person came into the picture. Ace snorts. Like hell he would allow anyone to date his precious brother. Luffy was his and his alone. They would need to learn that Ace didn't like to share.

Well, that aside, Ace couldn't possibly trust anyone with his pure baby brother. Luffy was good at judging characters, he'd give him that, but when it comes to love, he was inexperienced. He was too trusting and Ace wouldn't take the chance to let someone take advantage of him. If by some plain impossible miracle that Ace would let Luffy date, that person would have to go through a series of hellish trials. Of course, Ace wouldn't want them to pass, but if they ever failed those trials, Ace would personally finish them off for having such half-hearted feelings towards Luffy.

Back to the question in mind. Just who the fuck made Luffy… like that! Luffy ignored anything related to it when Ace tried asking. Ace was tempted to steal his brother's phone, but then Luffy would be angry at him afterwards. Would it be worth the go? It was risky, but Ace almost wanted to cross the line out of desperation.

Throughout the weekend, Luffy stayed at home to finish his projects. Ace had homework to do too, but his mind was just filled with worry and concern. He tried sticking his ear at Luffy's door, in case Luffy made any calls, which he didn't. He also tried cooking some food to draw some answers out from Luffy, but he just wouldn't talk. Which was strange as it was food and this was Luffy. Which made Ace even more wrecked.

Before Ace even knew it, it was Monday morning. Ace did not sleep at all the past few days and the eye bags under his eyes were way too obvious. He was too tired and definitely not in the mood to pull off his usual grin when he went to school. The moment he reached his seat, he slumped into his chair and groaned loudly, letting out his frustration.

"Woah, pretty boy not so pretty anymore," Thatch gasped as he saw Ace in a total mess.

Ace didn't even reply, which made Thatch even more shocked. Heck, it made everyone shocked.

"Ace…? Are you okay? You look like you lost your home over the weekends, yoi. What happened?" Marco glanced over, asking softly as if careful of unpredictable eruptions.

"My brother," Ace snapped. "I think he's seeing someone."

And with that, everyone in the room turned away, as if there was nothing interesting to see anymore. Ace was enraged.

"What! You think I'm stupid for worrying about my brother!" Ace spat.

"No, but your brother complex has gone too far. You gotta learn how to let go. Watch him grow up. He's not a kid anymore, Ace," Thatch explained dramatically with hand actions.

"He's still a kid and I don't want him to grow up. I'm never gonna let him go!" Ace growled, like a mother cat being protective over her kitten.

"You can't do this forever, yoi," Marco pointed out.

"Oh yea? Watch me," Ace hissed, taking the challenge to heart. Marco shook his head while Thatch just looked amused.

"Sabo, your best friend has gone crazy again. Aren't you gonna say anything?" Thatch poked Sabo, who looked up from his phone.

"Hm? Oh. Well. It happens all the time, doesn't it?" Sabo chuckled.

"Speaking of which, Sabo, how's things with that boy?" Thatch gave him a sly grin.

A blush appeared instantly on Sabo's face. "Alright, I guess. We're going to hang out again today."

"What? Hang out? Don't you mean, make out? Right, Ace?" Thatch laughed, slapping Sabo on the back while looking over to Ace. Ace obviously wasn't listening, still grumbling about his little brother. Thatch pouted at the absence of his teasing friend.

"Stop it. I'm serious this time, and I want to take it slow between us," Sabo said with a serious face, which made Thatch pout even more.

"You guys are no fun!" He whined, getting back into his seat to sulk.

Ace was completely oblivious to his friends, all he thought of was how Luffy was being taken away and how to stop it. And then a text from said brother came in.

 _-Going out with a friend later. Won't be back for dinner._

Ace flipped his shit and screamed, "WHAT?"

WHERE. HE NEEDED TO KNOW WHERE.

"You planning on stalking your brother's date?" Marco scoffed, looking over Ace's shoulder.

"Shut up."

"You know that's not possible."

"Shut up!"

"Considering you probably haven't finished your homework over the weekends, supplementary lessons after school are mandatory," Marco cleared his throat.

Ace froze. That's right, how could he have forgot! The punishment of not completing the homework was… more extra lessons…and he skipped too many lessons to skip any more, or he may have to be expelled.

"Sabo…" Ace looked at Sabo with puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry, mate. I'm busy after school, in case you weren't listening."

"What's more important than helping a bro out!" Ace scowled while Sabo shrugged. He then turned to Marco. "Marco…"

"Oh, no you don't. I'm not helping you be the creepy guy and stalk your brother's date, yoi. Besides, I don't even know how he looks like!"

Ace gritted his teeth. Damn it, Luffy. Just you watch!


	10. Chapter 10

For the first time, Luffy was early, but Sabo still beat him to it. When Luffy arrived at the meeting place, Sabo was already there. They both grinned, happy to see each other again. Sure, Luffy was really excited, but at the same time he was a little nervous, which was weird, because he never experienced this combination of feelings before.

"So, what are we doing today?" Sabo asked curiously.

"Arcade!" Luffy replied enthusiastically. He had already planned to create good memories with Sabo.

"Oh? I take it that you're challenging me to more games then?" Sabo raised an eyebrow.

"That sounds fun, but no. I'm not playing against you, I'm playing with you!" Luffy giggled.

"Hm? So you finally admit I'm better at games?" Sabo teased, leaving Luffy to pout. "No! I'm better!"

Luffy was really good at the arcade games, if he had to say so himself. Part of him wanted to show off how good he was to the older male, and maybe he would even praise him! Imagine if he won something from the crane game for Sabo, man, would Sabo cry to his awesome skills or what!

Well, that was the plan. That didn't go accordingly.

Luffy was surprised at how good Sabo was at the games. He almost beat the record for all the games! Luffy stared at Sabo, mouth wide opened as the blond wiped away a sweat that just started to form. Then he broke into a cheer, tackling Sabo and hugging him tight.

"Woah! Sabo, that was so cool!"

He felt Sabo stiffen at the contact, and quickly let go. Luffy felt his cheeks heat up a bit. He hugged Sabo without thinking… hm? Why did it bother him? Luffy normally hugs his friends and he didn't think much of it. So why was he getting flustered now?

"You come here often?" Luffy asked quietly, trying to compose himself.

"Mhm. Just came here recently," Sabo said, just as quiet.

Okay, Luffy. Sure, Sabo could probably beat him in all the games, but there were some games that didn't judge skills by score. Like the crane game. Right, he could still follow that part of the plan!

"Sabo! Let's play that!" Luffy tugged at Sabo's shirt, pointing at the crane game which looked impossibly hard.

"You got your eyes on a prize?" Sabo chuckled as they made their way to the machine.

"Hm. Maybe. What about you?" Luffy asked eagerly.

"Let's see… that Pooh Bear plushie seems nice."

Luffy peered into the windows of the machine. Sure enough, a medium sized Pooh Bear plush toy sat in the most difficult position ever, half buried by the other mediocre plushies. The Pooh Bear plushie looked soft and comfy, the kind Luffy would hug for god knows how long, as if it were a part of him. And the size looked like it would fit nicely in his arms, and he could bring it wherever he went.

Wait, why was he the one getting attached to the stuffed toy! Luffy already decided to win it for Sabo! He really should win it and hand it over before his love for collecting stuffed toys take over.

Luffy slotted in a few coins and started aiming for the plushie. He cursed under his breath when the toy slipped from the claws. He tried another time, which he failed in a similar fashion. Another attempt, another frustrated sigh. Why was this so goddamn hard!

"You having a hard time?" Sabo laughed.

"No! I'm just…" Luffy was too frustrated to think of an excuse.

"Let me try."

Luffy stepped aside while Sabo fed the stupid machine more coins. The machine that was a stupid cheating monster. Sabo's hands then went over the controls like a professional, not a single movement was wasted as the claws picked the toy up, dropping it in the hole. Sabo swiftly bent down to retrieve his prize.

Again, Luffy was staring in awe. How did he do that! Sabo was seriously… amazing.

"Here," Sabo grinned, holding the plush toy to Luffy's face.

"Hm? What?" Luffy was still in a daze.

"You can have it," Sabo rephrased, pushing the toy into Luffy's arms.

"Are you… sure?" Luffy asked meekly and Sabo nodded.

Things weren't supposed to go like this. Luffy was supposed to be the one winning the toy and giving it to Sabo, not the other way round! But… somehow Luffy felt that it was okay. That he was actually content with the outcome.

Luffy squeezed the Pooh Bear plushie in his arms. Wow. This was the first time someone other than Ace had given him a stuffed toy. He looked up to see the gentle smile on Sabo's face and his chest tightened.

"There's something else I want to do," Luffy announced, plush toy still in his arms.

"What is it?"

"Shishishi! Make some good memories!"

For a moment Sabo looked completely confused, but then understood when Luffy dragged him to the photo booth.

They got into the booth together, Luffy excitedly bouncing up and down. There were so many poses they could do! Then they could draw funny things on the pictures! And better, they could have a copy each and Luffy could look at it whenever he wanted! And a picture of Sabo sounded really nice…

At first, Sabo was awkward when taking the photo. He did smile, but he didn't pose at all! Luffy shook his head at him, telling him that he should do more fun poses. That way, it would be more fun! Sabo looked a little embarrassed at first, but Luffy guessed he got more comfortable as they both did silly poses for the camera.

The editing was fun too, Luffy added sparkles everywhere, because sparkles make everything cooler. He also scored points for creativity as he drew moustaches over their mouths, laughing at how ridiculous they look. Sabo also joined in drawing random things, adding special effects as he saw fit.

After they were done, they took the printed photos to look at their masterpieces again. Luffy laughed. Yep, this was definitely a good memory!

Luffy couldn't stop viewing the pictures. Even when they were eating. Yes, Luffy could eat without even looking at his food. Something just drew him to them… he enjoyed all the small details, which he usually didn't notice. The pictures felt so precious… it contains so much fun memories. Obviously they would tug his lips into a smile.

Sabo looked happy with the results too. When they were just walking casually after dinner, Luffy held up the pictures and admired them like they were trophies. Sabo was just beside him, chuckling.

"Look who we have here."

A familiar voice snapped Luffy out of his own world. He spun around to face a taller, muscular man, arms full of tattoo and face full of piercings, and maybe lots of bandages too.

"You're that guy who insulted Sabo!" Luffy gasped, as a devious grin appeared on the thug's face.

Before Luffy or Sabo could react further, the man snatched the pictures out of Luffy's hands.

"Aw… look at you two! How cute. Shame it would be if these were completely destroyed!" He gave the most disgusting laugh Luffy had ever heard.

"Give it back!" Luffy growled, getting into his fighting stance.

"Oops. I wouldn't if I were you. Not sure what would happen to these precious things, am I right?" The thug laughed gleefully, waving the pictures in the air. "If you want it back, you've got to do what I say! How does that sound!"

"Fine! What do you want!" Luffy spat.

"Luffy… I don't think…" Sabo warned.

"It's okay, Sabo," Luffy half smiled at the blond beside him before turning back to the thug with a stern face. He needed those pictures back. They were important to him, they were his memories with Sabo.

"I'm pleased to hear that! Now, as for what I want…" Before the thug finished his sentence, he punched Luffy in the face, sending him crashing onto the ground.

"Shahahaha! That felt good!"

Luffy's face stung. Maybe his nose was bleeding. He didn't know. He just got up and stared straight into the eyes of the thug.

"Okay. Now give it back," Luffy demanded.

But the thug didn't. Instead, to Luffy's horror, he took out a lighter started a fire. Luffy watched, legs wobbling but stuck to the ground, as his precious memories were burnt to crisp. He felt like he was going to throw up.

"Enough."

Sabo's voice rang through Luffy's ears. Luffy looked at Sabo. Even though tears were clouding his eyes, he could tell Sabo was angry. So angry. His rage could be compared to Ace's when he was in a foul mood. And that was really angry.

Sabo moved to where the thug was, silently without notice, and gripped his head tightly.

"This is for punching Luffy."

His grip tightened even more, causing the thug to yelp in pain. The thug tried to struggle, but no matter how muscular he seemed, he was no match for Sabo's strength.

"You're bursting my skull! Let me go, you fool!" The thug actually screamed.

"And this is for hurting Luffy."

Sabo then smashed the thug's head on the floor. There was a sharp scream from the thug before silence engulfed their surroundings. There was probably blood dripping from the thug's head, judging from the impact. But the coldness in Sabo's eyes told him he didn't care.

Sabo walked over to Luffy, giving him a hand to support him. His eyes suddenly turned warm and kind again.

"You alright?" Sabo asked softly, inspecting Luffy's face, brushing his bangs aside to see his whole face clearly. He then wiped away Luffy's tears while Luffy sniffed.

"My memories with Sabo…" Luffy whined, staring blankly at Sabo.

"I'm sorry, Luffy. If only I had acted sooner…" There was pain in Sabo's eyes.

The blue eyes that Luffy seemed to notice more often now.

The blue eyes that were like the beautiful clear sea.

The blue eyes that looked at him worryingly.

The blue eyes that pain definitely does not belong.

"No… it's okay," Luffy coughed. "It's okay! My memories with Sabo are gonna be in my heart! It's a fun memory, regardless of whether there are pictures or not!"

They smiled at each other. Luffy wasn't lying. Sure, he was upset that the pictures got burnt, but that doesn't mean the actual memories are gone.

Sabo laughed and ruffled Luffy's hair, the way he liked it.

He then pulled out his phone and took a picture of them. He sent it to Luffy and Luffy opened the picture on his own phone, letting out giggles when he saw it.

Luffy's face was definitely in a mess after that punch, plus he wasn't ready for the picture so he just looked dumb. And Sabo… he pulled the silliest face Luffy had ever seen.

Luffy felt warmth in his chest like never before. He couldn't stop grinning. At some point he was just bursting into laughter, tears streaming down his face.

He noticed Sabo was looking sheepishly at him. His laughter soon died down, but the grin remained. They looked into each other's eyes for a long time.

"Thank you," Luffy whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Ace opened the door, only to see his little brother, with a new stuffed toy tucked under his arm. That wasn't the only thing new. The bad bruises on his face were also new and fresh.

"Who did this to you?" Ace choked. He knew Luffy was reckless and got into accidental fights often, but he also knew that Luffy was stronger than the average and definitely not the type that gets hit easily. Either the opponent was really strong, or they used an underhand move. Whichever way, Ace wasn't going to take it lying down. Whoever touched his little brother sure had the balls, and Ace was determined that when he was done with them, they sure weren't going to have any left!

"It's nothing," Luffy replied calmly, while taking off his shoes and entering the house.

"Luffy!"

"I fell down the stairs."

"With your face first? I don't think so!"

"I walked into a street lamp?"

"Luffy, just tell me the truth!"

Ace was getting very impatient. His little brother didn't seem to notice how worried he was, settling himself comfortably on the couch with the Pooh Bear plushie on his lap. Luffy looked so undisturbed by the bruises on his face, he didn't even look upset or anything! If Ace had to say, Luffy actually looked a little happy! What was going on?

"It's nothing, really. I let a jerk punch me in the face, that's all," Luffy stated, looking down at the stuffed toy on his lap and stroking its head affectionately.

"That's all? Are you kidding me, Luffy! Why the hell would you do that!" Ace felt like he was on the verge of bursting. "And answer my question! Who did this to you!"

"Everything's fine, Ace! My friend took care of it."

"Stop averting the question!"

"Even though he was a jerk, he was beaten up pretty badly!"

"Luffy…!"

"And listen to this! My friend's really strong! He knocked that guy unconscious with one shot! That guy probably lost a lot of blood! I wonder if he's okay…"

Ace's head was throbbing so hard. His head ached as hard as his heart did. He needed to know who the fuck this jerk was. And Luffy wasn't giving him anything. Luffy, who gave him everything he wanted, wasn't giving him this. It pained Ace to see his precious brother get hurt and not being able to do anything about it. His head was going to explode. All he wanted to do was to protect the person he held dearly to him, and yet…

"Why won't you just tell me!" Ace broke down, a few tears somehow found themselves on his face.

Luffy seemed shocked and guilty, but Ace couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I just… don't want you to get hurt…" Ace didn't even know he was beginning to sob.

"Ace…"

"You're such a handful, reckless brother…" Ace's voice cracked. "…but you're so important to me…"

Luffy got up and wrapped his arms around Ace's neck, burying his face in his big brother's shoulder. He ran his fingers soothingly through the messy locks of Ace's hair, as if to calm him down.

"That asshole took something important to me, so I had to let him punch me to get it back," Luffy whispered softly.

"Did you get it back?" Ace sniffled.

"No, I got something even better." Ace could feel Luffy grin.

"Anyway, you really don't need to worry! Look, I'm fine! And that asshole's half-dead. He won't be bothering me any time soon! And I had lots of fun today, so won't you be happy for me?" Luffy said hopefully, and even Ace could tell he was trying to cheer him up. Ace felt his tensed body relax, and he hugged Luffy back tightly before sitting on the floor, pulling Luffy onto his lap.

Luffy smiled at him cheerfully, excitedly telling him about his day at the arcade with his friend. Ace didn't really pay attention, he was too focused on the animated looks on his brother's bruised face. Even though his face was messed up, Ace could not help but feel that his brother was really cute.

His cute brother. His angel. His everything.

Although he stopped asking, Ace was still firm about finding out who hurt Luffy. He had to, or he wouldn't be able to call himself Luffy's brother.

* * *

"Earth to Ace… Earth to Ace…" Thatch's voice snapped Ace back into reality.

"What are you moping about, yoi?"

"Urgh…" Ace groaned as he flopped back onto the table.

"Let me guess, your brother, huh?" Sabo chuckled. "So, did you find out who he's dating?"

"Well, no…but there's something more important. Some fucker used underhanded tricks to hurt him and I need to know who."

Well that was new. Whoever that fucker was, that had a big storm coming.

"Any leads, then?" Thatch asked, genuinely concerned. Sure, they were all done with Ace's brother complex, but someone hurting their friend's brother using cheap tricks was something even they couldn't stand.

Ace shook his head. "There are just so many jerks around."

"The town's throwing a party today and everyone's invited, so maybe you could find Trafalgar there," Marco cleared his throat.

Trafalgar Law was an information broker, and the information he gave were accurate. Though, he was never really seen leaving his house and how he gets his information was a total mystery. He occasionally appears, just to get free food and drinks at parties. Ace had met him several times and he had to admit, that dude was quite creepy. There were rumours about him dragging people into his house and performing experiments on them for days, which would explain why he locks himself up. But well, Ace needed some information.

"Woah, wasn't there a party just last week?" Sabo exclaimed.

"Yea, but this one's held by Shanks, and you know how that guy loves to party. It's going to be on huge scale, or so I heard," Marco said.

"Yea, let's go! Bet there'd be lots of cute girls there!" Thatch cheered, trying to lighten the mood.

Ace finally smirked. "Sure. I can't wait to kick that guy's ass."

"You need help?" Sabo laughed. Ace alone was more than enough, but they had history of fighting together.

"Nah. I want to roast this guy thoroughly myself." No one was going to get away with hurting his brother. No one.

Ace whipped out his phone to send a quick text to Luffy.

 _-Will be out tonight, you ok?_

 _-Ok!_

Ace sighed. It was going to be a long day.


	12. Chapter 12

It was decided that Sabo and his friends would attend the party in town. Naturally, everyone in town was invited so it was a chance to catch up with people. For Ace, he wanted to meet Trafalgar Law to get some information. For Thatch, he wanted to hook up with cute girls. For Marco, well, he probably just wanted free drinks.

For Sabo, on the other hand…

He wondered if Luffy would go to the party as well. It would be great if they could see each other there. Did he know there was a party? Maybe he should ask him if he was going.

After much consideration, Sabo decided to text Luffy.

 _-Hey, Luffy. Are you going to the party later?_

It didn't even take long for the reply to come.

 _-Yes! Are you going too!? Wow, it'd be cool if we saw each other there!_

Sabo blushed a little. Luffy seemed excited to meet him again. Maybe this was progress…?

 _-Yea, I'll be looking forward to it!_

"Hoho? What're you grinning about? Are things with your crush going smoothly?"

Thatch interrupts Sabo from his thoughts. Sabo rolled his eyes. Here we go again…

"What's with that reaction?" Thatch pouts, looking offended.

"I'm sorry, but I've gotten tired from the relentless teasing," Sabo replied, looking back to his phone and ignoring Thatch's disappointed look on his face.

"Look at how much he's grown, yoi."

"But mom! It's only been a week!" Thatch cried, shoving his face in Marco's chest.

"Did you just call me mom?" Marco raised an eyebrow, pulling Thatch by the hair off his chest.

"Yes. You're mom, I'm dad, Sabo and Ace are our children," Thatch said blankly.

"You're so ridiculous yoi," Marco paused. "Wait, why am I the mom?"

"Mom, lend me your homework… I was too busy thinking about my brother to do it," Ace suddenly joined in the conversation.

"Yea, mom! Lend it to dad too!" Thatch chirped.

"Oh, for the love of god…" Marco breathed.

* * *

They arrived at the huge mansion, which would be used to hold the party for the town. They were welcomed personally by the host, Shanks. He reeked of alcohol, but he wasn't drunk. At least he didn't look so.

"Long time no see, kiddos! Eat and drink as much as you want, it's all on the house! Enjoy your youth to the fullest!" Shanks gave a hearty laugh and a pat on Sabo's back.

Sabo smiled and nodded in gratitude while Marco smirked, saying, "Well don't mind if we do."

"Is Trafalgar in?" Ace asked the redhead.

"Yea, he was one of the first to arrive!" Shanks answered, taking a sip of alcohol from the bottle in his hand.

"Are you going to find the guy today?" Marco questioned.

"Yea. Can't get a peace of mind if I don't, y'know?" Ace sighed.

Sure enough, they find Trafalgar Law by the table of drinks. He was wearing his famous spotted hat, in addition to the black jacket and jeans. The jacket was zipped halfway, exposing the bright yellow shirt with a big smiley face on it. Law was slouching against the wall, sipping away the drink in his cup.

When they got close enough, Law looked up, as if he was expecting them. Sabo could see the dark eye bags under his eyes. How long had it been since this guy last slept?

Law put his cup on the table and smirked. "I see you have questions for me, Ace-ya."

Ace twitched at the mention of his name, but remained determined. "If you know what I'm here for, then that makes things easier."

Law shifted his eyes to Sabo. Sabo felt cold sweat drip down his neck. Law's smirk grew even wider. "That aside, it seems that things have gotten pretty interesting around you, hasn't it, Sabo-ya?"

What was this guy talking about? Did he know about Luffy? Sure this guy had loads of information, but this was getting a little creepy. Sabo felt like his privacy had been breached. This guy felt like a stalker!

"Ugh, my business is more important than Sabo's love life! Now, tell me what you know!" Ace hissed.

"Oh, is it?" Law raised an amused eyebrow. "Anyway, before that, let's talk about payment, shall we?"

Ace clicked his tongue, pulling out his wallet and began to count the number of notes that reside in it. He took out the notes and put the wallet back into his pocket. "This enough?"

"A little short, but I'll take it," Law snorted, taking the notes to recount them. He then slid a folded piece of paper into Ace's palm. "Here's the picture of the man you're finding and the location he is at now."

Ace tucked the piece of paper into his free pocket. "Thanks," he mumbled before shuffling out of the mansion.

"You sure you don't want our help?" Sabo called out after him, only for Ace to wave his hand dismissively.

"Leave him be, Sabo. Just enjoy yourself tonight yoi," Marco patted Sabo's shoulder while sighing.

That's right… he was a little concerned about Ace, but he was strong and could handle himself. Sabo should just concentrate on what's in front of him… yes, he was going to see Luffy again later. He glanced at the friends he came with. Ace was gone, Thatch was obnoxiously trying to pick up some girls in the corner, and Marco was taking drinks for them, looking softer than usual.

"Hm, so you like being called mom, eh?" Sabo chuckled, receiving an annoyed look from Marco.

For now, he'll enjoy the presence of his dear friends. But somehow, he couldn't wait to see Luffy again. Luffy was probably coming with his friends as well. He wondered if they'd have a chance to be alone.

It'd be nice if they could talk alone later, just the two of them.


	13. Chapter 13

"Luffy, you ready to go?"

Luffy looked up from his phone to see all his friends gathered, with Nami keeping them in line. His group of friends sure could be a rowdy bunch, even when excluding himself. But of course, they were important to him, they were like his second family. There were fights in the group, mostly by Sanji and Zoro, but things never cease to be interesting, that's why Luffy love to hang out with them.

Maybe he could introduce Sabo to his friends at the party… he was sure his friends would like him. He was such a gentleman, a gentle and kind guy. Unlike the friends in his group. Not to say anything about his friends, they were nice in their own way, but Luffy had never met anyone like Sabo.

"Yea! Shishishi!" Luffy chuckled as he bounced alongside his friends, making their way to the site of the party.

Sanji and Zoro were constantly bickering on the way, with Nami trying to shut them up. Robin was chatting with Chopper about some books, which Luffy had zero interest in, and Usopp was showing him some cool magic tricks he learnt recently.

"Look… the coin disappears!" Usopp said energetically, revealing his empty palm while Luffy stared in awe.

"Wow! Show it to me again! How did you do that?"

"Hehe, a magician never reveals his tricks!" Usopp smirked.

"It's in his sleeve, Luffy," Robin said before returning to her conversation with Chopper.

"Damn you, Robin! It was flawless!"

* * *

They soon reached where the party was held. Luffy gawked at how huge the mansion is. What was he thinking, of course it had to be massive, or how would it fit all of the town's people?

To his delight, Shanks was at the entrance to greet them.

"Oh, Luffy!" Shanks laughed cheerfully, hanging one arm around his neck.

"Shanks! It's great to see you again!" Luffy hit well with Shanks, as Shanks would often play with Luffy when he was a kid. He teased him a lot, though.

"Oh, look how much you've grown! I still remember when you were a snotty nosed brat, clinging to me crying whenever Ace refused to talk to you! Dahahaha! Those were the times!" Shanks sniffed. Yep, he definitely smelled of alcohol.

"God, Shanks. We just saw each other two weeks ago!" Luffy pouted, cheeks blushing a little. "And that so did not happen!"

"Oh yea, speaking of Ace, he came just now," Shanks ignored Luffy and continued. Luffy's ears perked at the mention of his brother.

"Huh? Really?" He was surprised and also happy to hear that, actually.

"But he left right before you got here. Shame you missed him."

"Oh."

It would be a lie to say he wasn't disappointed. But anyway, he could just see Ace at home again, right? No biggie. He didn't think he would meet Ace there to begin with, it shouldn't matter that much.

"Shanks, the drinks are free, right?" Nami and Zoro asked in unison.

Shanks nodded while Sanji grabbed Zoro by the collar and yelled, "Don't speak the same time as Nami-san!"

"The hell is wrong with you! Wanna go, you shitty cook!" Zoro yelled back, louder.

"Bring it on, marimo!" Sanji yelled even louder. Soon it was a yelling competition to see whose yell is louder.

"Both of you, shut up! If you want to fight, do it without being such a nuisance!" Nami easily yelled the loudest, sending a fist each in their way.

"Fine! Then, let's see who can get there the fastest!" Zoro huffed, pointing to the roof of the mansion, which was barely seen from the first floor where they were standing.

"Ooh! Sounds fun! Let me join! Usopp, be the judge!" Luffy chirped, bouncing on his feet to warm himself up.

"Doesn't Zoro automatically lo-" Usopp cut off his sentence with the glare Zoro shot him. "I mean, ok. Get ready, on your marks, go!"

At that instant, Zoro, Sanji and Luffy dashed off with amazing speed. Some people turned their heads to look at the commotion but the trio were too fast for their eye to catch. Luffy easily manoeuvred his way around the party attendees and found his way to the second floor. There were so many people dancing on this level, the music was too loud Luffy couldn't even hear himself. He took a deep breath and squeezed through the sea of people to the other side of the room, which fortunately had the stairs to the next level. He sprinted up the stairs, and heaved a sigh of relief when he saw that the third floor didn't have that many people as compared to the previous one.

Though, he was a little disturbed because it was mostly couples that occupied the place. He then spotted Sanji in a corner, trying to hit on a girl who was already taken, with her boyfriend at the side yelling at him.

"Shishishi! Chance!" Luffy chuckled as he ran past the now quarrelling Sanji. He have might as well won, since Sanji was busy at the moment and Zoro was probably lost somewhere on the first floor. He giggled and got up to the fourth level, which was the attic. Now he just had to find a way to reach the roof…

Just then, Sanji and Zoro burst into the fourth floor as well. They look exhausted, probably from fighting against each other along the way.

"Damn it, Luffy!" They both groaned.

"Shoot, I'm not letting you guys win this!" Luffy panicked. He was taking this way too seriously, but it was fun. It had thrills, competing with his hot headed friends. It reminded him of his eventful childhood.

He quickly slapped the windows open and started climbing out from there, since it looked like the only way to get to the roof. He was completely oblivious to the wide gaps in Sanji and Zoro's mouths.

"Idiot, what are you doing!" They both yelled, scrambling after Luffy. As he thought, they actually got along pretty well.

"I'm sorry guys! I've won this one!" Luffy laughed as his whole body got through the window. He was crouched on the roof of the mansion, wind blowing against his hair and skin. He could see much of the town, and the night sky was so starry Luffy couldn't believe he didn't notice up till now.

"YOU IDIOT! WE DIDN'T ACTUALLY MEAN ON TOP OF THE ROOF!" Zoro shouted, and Luffy's heart skipped a beat because Zoro's voice never felt so scared.

He wanted to look into the window to see his friends' face, but ended up looking down the roof, which was such a bad idea. The mansion was really tall and right then he must have been way more than ten metres off the ground, and he was this close to slipping off the roof.

Luffy felt his palms sweat as he heard the worried calls of his friends. He couldn't hear what they were saying, though. His mind was racing. This… this was bad. If he fell, wouldn't he die? Wouldn't that be like… really bad? He still wanted to live… he still wanted to see and talk to his friends… he still wanted to talk to Sabo more… he still wanted to see his brother. Didn't he… didn't Luffy promise him that he would never die?

Shit. He was going to break that promise. For a very stupid reason. Ace probably wasn't going to let him live this down. Not like he would be living by then, anyway. The second Zoro's head appeared from the window, it jumpscared Luffy, and his grip on the roof tiles loosened. Before he knew it, he had slipped off the roof. The last thing he saw was Zoro's terrified, contorted face.

That wasn't… very nice. You should at least see me off with a smile...

Just as Luffy closed his eyes to resign to his fate, he felt himself crashing into something below him. It wasn't the hard ground like he thought it would be. Well, it was hard but not that hard. It almost felt like a person. His bum felt sore, though. He opened his eyes to find himself sitting on top of a guy with hair like a pineapple, with his face first on the ground. This person must have broken his fall… was he still alive?

"Luffy…?"

A familiar voice rushed over him as Luffy turned to see someone he knew. A blond with blue eyes, with a scar running down the left side of his face. Luffy grinned immediately.

"Sabo!"


	14. Chapter 14

Sabo couldn't believe his eyes. Right before him, an angel had fallen out of the sky.

Wait, that was not the right timing to make that pickup line.

Luffy was sitting on top of Marco, who was lying on the floor, not making a single move since the collision. Was the guy still alive?

"Ah… Marco…" Although he was surprised to see Luffy, he was also quite concerned with his friend. Luffy looked down at Marco and quickly stood up, grinning sheepishly.

"Oops, sorry pineapple guy!" Luffy gave a nervous laugh. Sabo crouched down to check Marco's breathing. Thank god, he was still alive. It was quite comedic now that he thought back on it. Marco would certainly be furious when he hears about this. Better not tell him.

"Your friend?" Luffy blinked at Sabo. Sabo nodded, turning Marco over so he could breathe better. Maybe he should carry him to somewhere for him to sleep it off. The hard floor couldn't really be considered a good bed.

"I'll carry him to somewhere comfortable. Talk to you later?" Sabo smiled at Luffy hopefully. He was quite happy to see Luffy, and even more curious as to why Luffy fell from the sky. Luffy nodded as Sabo hung Marco's arm over his shoulders to support his weight. Then he heard some shouting directed their way. It sounded like Luffy's name. So his friends came too, huh.

"Luffy! You stupid reckless idiot! You scared us there!" A young male with a long nose yelled, tears were evidently streaming from his face.

"Seriously! Would it hurt not to get into near death experiences all the time!" This time a female with short orange hair. She seemed angry and relieved at the same time.

"Luffy! I thought- I thought you were going to- I thought you- I thought-" The youngest boy in the group cried, not even bothering to hide his watery eyes and snot coming from his nose.

There were two more males, one with green hair and the other was a blond with intriguing eyebrows. They were both silent when they approached Luffy, but the instant they got close enough, they sent a fist flying to Luffy's head.

"DON'T MAKE US WORRY SO MUCH, IDIOT!" They said in sync.

Sabo wanted to drop Marco and jump to Luffy, but even after being hit hard on the head, Luffy grinned at his friends. "Sorry!"

"You're really reckless, aren't you?" The female with shoulder length black hair chuckled. She seemed amused that Luffy was still alive after falling from the sky. Seriously, Sabo wondered what happened.

Right, before he asked, he'd better put Marco somewhere. He wondered if Marco would scowl if he left him on the third floor, where all the couples were. It would be weird to wake up to that kind of atmosphere. But Sabo had to admit, it was more comfortable there. Oh heck, it wasn't like Marco was going to wake up any moment.

Sabo heaved Marco onto the third level and laid him on one of the cushion seats. Some couples turned and pointed at them. Ugh, it felt so weird being here with his friend! It was like there was a lovey dovey atmosphere in the air. If he had to come here, he would have preferred if the other person was Luffy.

Just as the thought hit his mind, Luffy poked his head into the third level.

"Sabo!" Luffy grinned as his eyes met Sabo's.

A little blush appeared on Sabo's cheeks. Oh god, was this actually happening?

Sabo beckoned Luffy over and Luffy happily trotted over, oblivious to the stares on him. Sabo smiled and whispered, still mindful of the sleeping Marco, "Hey, Luffy."

Luffy was quick to take a seat on the chair next to Sabo. Maybe he could ask about what happened earlier. "Luffy?"

"Hm?"

"What was that just now?"

"Uh…" Luffy shifted his eyes and scratched his cheek. "Hm… what can I say? I'm an angel?"

That was definitely what Sabo had thought, but he wanted to know what really happened. He was actually quite concerned to what happened to Luffy. "Tell me what happened."

Luffy fidgeted under his serious tone. Sabo had never spoken like that to Luffy before. He always talked in a gentle tone, careful not to hurt Luffy. He guessed his sudden change in tone surprised him a little.

"My friends and I had a little competition," Luffy began slowly. He hesitated to continue.

"And?" Sabo prompted.

"…you're going to laugh at me," Luffy said quietly, eyes on the floor with his thumbs twiddling.

Sabo raised an eyebrow. "Why would I laugh at you? This concerns your safety and it's not funny." Definitely. He absolutely hated to see Luffy get hurt.

"…I mistook the end goal for the roof and also slipped from there," Luffy said, even more quietly, Sabo had to strain his ears to hear what he said. "I know! It's so stupid!" Luffy chewed his lower lip, still looking away.

"It's not. Anyway, what matters is that you're alright," Sabo sighed, extending out a hand to ruffle Luffy's hair. "But please, don't ever do that again?"

Sabo thought if Luffy did something life-risking again he might actually have a heart attack. He relaxed a little when Luffy nodded. He wondered exactly how often Luffy got into trouble like this. He had learnt that the smaller boy was reckless by nature, and he didn't know how long he'd last worrying for him like that.

There was also something that bothered him for some time.

"You get into trouble often?" Sabo questioned, carrying a lighter mood than before.

"Yea, it drives my brother crazy," Luffy smiled affectionately.

"So what trouble got you this scar?" Sabo stared intently at Luffy, his hand unconsciously going over the scar under Luffy's eye. He realised that Luffy's cheeks were a little red before realising that his own was heating up as well. He swiftly took back his hand.

"This wasn't really a battle scar," Luffy laughed softly. It looked like he was remembering about the past. "I actually did this to myself."

Sabo was shocked to hear that. What? Did he hear him correctly?

"Excuse me?"

"I stabbed myself with a knife," Luffy said with a bit of nostalgia.

"B-but why?" Sabo was really confused. Why would anyone do that?

"My brother and I used to look up to our father. He was really strong! I don't think I've ever seen anyone stronger than him before!" Luffy cheered, swelling with pride, and yet somehow seemed sad.

"I wanted to be as strong as father, but my brother said that I was a wimp and could never be strong," Luffy shook his head in reminiscence. "And to prove to him that I was strong, I stabbed myself, because strong people could endure all sorts of pain."

Sabo winced. He couldn't name anyone else who would do something like that. But then again, this was Luffy they were talking about.

"I think you're plenty strong," Sabo breathed.

Luffy grinned at him appreciatively. "Not enough at that time… but I've became stronger! I can protect the people I love now," Luffy said with such determination. This side of Luffy had made Sabo fall in love with Luffy all over again.

"So what happened to you?" Luffy gestured to the scar on Sabo's face. It was a burn scar that never really healed, and it taunted Sabo every time he looked in a mirror. It was like a reminder that he could never really escape from his dark past. He was trapped in a birdcage, shackled away from freedom. Well, he had been better these few years, hadn't he? Things will get better, and maybe one day he can be freed of the burdens that weighed his chest down. Sabo scoffed. The chances were very slim… but he could dream. After all, didn't one of his dreams already come true?

His dream blinked at him, waiting for an answer expectantly.

Sabo wasn't sure if he was ready to tell Luffy about it. He shifted his gaze to the ceiling and thought of a way to get around his question. "Hm… I wonder?"

Luffy seemed to take the hint and stopped staring at him. He didn't seem upset that Sabo refused to answer his question, though, which was a huge relief to Sabo's part.

"Well, it doesn't matter! Coz I'm going to protect you now! Shishishi!"

Sabo stared at Luffy. Did he just-

He saw Luffy's face come closer and it came so close their lips touched. It was as soft and warm as Sabo had remembered.

He realised he forgot to close his eyes when Luffy pulled away from the chaste kiss. His face became bright red as Luffy grinned widely at him.

"Last time you did it to me, so now I'm doing it to you! It's revenge!" Luffy laughed.

This boy was driving him insane.

And Sabo loved him.


	15. Chapter 15

It was about one in the morning when Luffy reached home. He noted that Ace had not returned yet and decided to stay up to wait for him. He wondered where his brother went so late in the night. Apparently he arrived at the party but left immediately. Maybe some business to attend to?

Luffy looked back at the said party and found himself grinning upon seeing the reflection on the blank television screen. He spent most of the time talking to Sabo he didn't realise time had passed so fast. Luffy felt weird, he really enjoyed Sabo's presence, like just being beside him made him feel so happy. There were some moments of awkward silence, but Luffy didn't mind. It all ended up with them laughing because they realised how awkward it was, especially with Sabo's friend, Marco he heard, around. He felt a tad bit guilty for landing on him after falling off the roof, seeing that he was instantly knocked unconscious and never woke up throughout the night. Though, he made a mental note to thank him when he saw him again.

He would see Sabo's friend again, right? After all, friends of his friends were his friends. He wanted to get along with the people Sabo hang out with. Just like how Sabo would get along with his own friends.

Shortly after his conversation with Sabo about his scar, which he rarely talked about, his group of friends came over, totally disrupting the atmosphere for the couples on the third floor. It was great to see his friends as lively as ever. It seemed they were no longer mad about him falling off the roof or whatnot. Luffy grinned, because the nagging from his friends, although packed with concern and love, were repetitive and boring. He barely escaped his angry lot of friends by saying he needed to check if Sabo's friend was alright.

And so, Luffy's friends introduced themselves to Sabo, and Sabo did to them. Luffy was relieved to see Sabo getting along with his friends. They all talked to Sabo like they were friends that hadn't spoken to each other in a long time, though the topic was mostly about him. Luffy blushed when his friends keep pointing out how much of an airhead he was, how reckless and how naïve he was. Luffy was going to stick his tongue out and protest, but then Sabo went to say something that made Luffy's entire face flush red.

 _"I guess those traits are what makes him Luffy, and I like them."_

Luffy could still remember Sabo's voice speaking it clearly. It touched him, really. Everyone he met, they would criticise those parts of him. Luffy understood that human had their flaws and accepted it, but… for Sabo to say he liked those undesirable traits that he possessed… maybe having them weren't so bad after all.

There was another thing that bothered him, but Luffy wasn't sure why. When his friends and Sabo were just happily having a discussion, they somehow got closer to one another. In the literal sense. They got close enough that if one person trips, they would fall into another's arms. That was exactly what happened. Although it was for a brief moment, Luffy saw Nami tripping into Sabo's arms. Luffy saw Sabo's firm grip on Nami's shoulders. Luffy saw Sabo's concerned gaze directed at Nami.

Luffy shuddered.

The two quickly pulled away from each other, with Nami apologising and Sabo rubbing his head sheepishly. What, was he embarrassed from that? Luffy's lips formed a pout unknowingly.

He felt awful. He didn't see why he would be. Was he jealous of Nami? It's just that… he knew Sabo was really nice and kind, but when he saw Sabo treating others similarly to how he treats him, it kind of hurt. Like, of course Sabo would do this to everyone and not just him! What was he thinking about!

Somewhere in Luffy's heart, he had hoped that he was being treated specially by Sabo. But really, why would he?

But then Luffy remembered that they kissed. Luffy's cheeks heated up upon remembering his bold move earlier. Gosh, good thing his friends arrived after that! But… Sabo only did that to him, right? Only him? Because kisses on the lips are between lovers, and lovers are the special persons you have close to your heart.

Or did Sabo do this to not just him? Because they were not actually lovers. Luffy felt a headache overwhelming him as he tried to imagine Sabo kissing someone else. No, he didn't want to even think about it!

All this thinking was making his head burn. Urgh, why were things so complicated! Why was Luffy even feeling this way! He just wished his big brother would quickly come home and distract him from these unnerving thoughts.

His wish came true, with Ace unlocking the door, pushing it open slowly. Luffy sat up straight and stared at Ace with owl eyes as he entered. He yelped in joy, "Ace!"

"Luffy? You're still up?" Ace looked a little surprised, but happy to see Luffy nevertheless.

Ace moved over to where Luffy was sitting and plopped down next to him. Luffy was grinning at him. Now that his big brother is here, he's got nothing to fear!

"I heard you went to the party in town, but I didn't manage to catch you," Luffy pouted cutely at his brother.

"Oh? You went there, too?" Ace raised an eyebrow. "I left early to… attend to something."

"Figures," Luffy continue to smile at Ace, but dropped the grin when he saw that his brother's knuckles were stained with blood. "Ace… did you…?"

"Ah… don't pay too much attention to it. The guy was just pissing me off," Ace shrugged dismissively.

"Ace!" Luffy gave him a scolding look.

Ace's shoulders immediately drooped. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself."

Luffy sighed. "How was it this time?"

"Great, his face isn't recognisable anymore," Ace smirked. "Though, I must admit, your friend's pretty good. When I saw him, his head was full of bandages. Wonder if he had a concussion. Either way, he would never bother you again after this."

"Just his face?" Luffy looked at Ace suspiciously.

"Okay, maybe I broke his spine and ribcage, maybe twisted his limbs a little…" Ace trailed off when he realised his little brother looking at him disapprovingly. "But his face was the worst!"

"Ace… you should stop this," Luffy sighed again.

"I can't help it," Ace admitted, bringing his hand to brush Luffy's bangs aside to see Luffy's face clearly. "Look at what he did to you."

"My face isn't that bad!" Luffy whined as Ace chuckled. It was true, the bruises on his face were not as obvious anymore. Luffy took pride in being able to heal fast.

"I swear, Luffy. I'll protect you no matter what," Ace whispered softly, ruffling his brother's hair.

Luffy then jumped on top of Ace, causing the older to fall on his back. He nonchalantly lifted Ace's shirt to examine his torso.

"Luffy, what the hell?" Ace's face visibly blushed.

"I'm checking for any possible injuries," Luffy stated. "You're not the only one who wants to protect."

Ace smiled at that. He let Luffy scrutinise over his body and after Luffy was satisfied, he pulled him in for a hug.

"Won't you sleep with big brother tonight?" Ace grinned playfully.

"Sure! Shishishi!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys I'm back to answer more questions you may have in mind! For those of you who might wonder about Ace and Luffy's backstory, well I generally have a plan to what direction this fic is going, but I don't really know if the backstory is going to fit. It's probably like a story on its own already, so if I don't see the chance to put it in, I'm probably going to post it as a fic on its own (after I finish this one of course). I'll announce it if I do post it as another fic, so until then, y'all can enjoy the Sabolu and brotherly Acelu this fic has! ((also thanks for the nice reviews they're really my source of motivation hahaha))**

* * *

A couple of weeks passed without Sabo and Luffy meeting each other.

Their only interactions were through text, but no more than that. Sabo had his hopes up, thinking that he could see Luffy soon after the party. But whenever he tried to invite him out casually, Luffy would have a different excuse each time. The first time Sabo didn't think too much about it. But by the fifth time, Sabo felt that Luffy's reasons felt… forced. Like Luffy was purposely coming up with excuses to avoid him.

Did he go wrong somewhere? Was it that time at the party when one of his friends accidentally fell into his arms? Luffy seemed to stay quiet after that small accident. Was he mad that his friend was subjected to something like that? Or maybe… was he jealous?

Part of Sabo wanted to think Luffy was jealous, but he also didn't want him to be jealous. Luffy's texts were normal, but when Sabo suggested they hang out, he quickly shunned away, which was different from his usual reaction.

Shit, he was missing Luffy so bad. He wanted to see him desperately. Not just look at him from afar, from his classroom seat, but face to face. He wanted to look at Luffy's smile, hear Luffy's voice, be mesmerised by Luffy's gestures and actions…

He glanced at his phone and hesitated. Should he call him?

Sabo was still in school but the thoughts of Luffy were just flooding his mind. He looked up from his phone, finding his friends discussing about a topic that Sabo wasn't particularly interested in. If he made a call here, it'd just bring about more teasing… which he could definitely do without at that point in time.

He stood up and made his way to the restroom, where there was no one. His grip on his phone tightened as he took in a deep breath. It's now or never.

He dialled Luffy's number and it rang for a second before it was picked up.

 _"Shit!"_ The person on the other line cursed the moment he picked it up. Of course, the voice belonged to none other than Luffy.

"Luffy?" Sabo asked quietly. Did Luffy want to avoid him that bad?

 _"I wasn't supposed to pick up! I just got so excited when I saw your number…"_

A smile tugged at Sabo's lips hearing the last part. But…

"What do you mean you're not supposed to pick up? Is there something wrong?" Sabo asked worriedly.

 _"Ah, no."_ The voice paused. _"So why did you call me?"_

"I kind of wanted to hear your voice," Sabo chuckled. It wasn't a lie, but he had other matters at hand. He waited to get a reaction out of Luffy, but there was no reply. "I also wanted to ask if you could hang out today?"

 _"I can't!"_ The response came faster than the previous.

"Why?" Sabo furrowed his eyebrows. It was about to repeat itself…

 _"I, uh…"_ Sabo could hear his click of the tongue. _"I'm going out with my brother today."_

A new answer, but similar to the other "I'm going out with _" excuses. Sabo sighed. How long was this going to keep up?

"Luffy… I can't take this anymore. I need to see you…" Sabo's pleading voice was trembling.

There was silence for a moment, but Luffy broke it.

 _"I… I want to see Sabo too…"_

Then what's stopping him?

"Luffy, let's meet today."

 _"But…"_

"You can tell me why you're avoiding me then."

 _"…Are you angry, Sabo?"_

Sabo frowned. No, no! Why would he? Sure he was sad that Luffy had been avoiding him, but he would never get mad at him. He surely had his reasons but he would like to know why. But first, he needed to calm the boy down. Luffy's quiet voice was shaking, a little fear hidden in it.

"No, I'm not. I just want to know…was it something I did?"

 _"No!"_

"Then what is it?"

 _"…"_

This was getting nowhere. Sabo ran his hand through his gold locks. What was he going to do with this boy?

"We can talk later. I want to see you, Luffy. I might go crazy if I don't."

 _"…Okay."_

Now that was a start.

"The usual meeting spot at five. Your pick, my treat." Sabo grinned, relieved that he would be seeing Luffy again very soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Oh god. Why did he pick up the phone call.

Luffy had decided not to come in contact with Sabo other than simple text messages until he had his inner turmoil settled out. Ever since the day of the party, the scene of Sabo with another person in his arms kept replaying in his mind, and it was giving him a headache.

He hated how he was feeling this way! It was terrible, it was ugly. Luffy couldn't let Sabo see him like this. He thought maybe if he waited it out long enough, the horrible feeling will go away. He succeeded in avoiding Sabo for quite a while, until his body moved on its own to pick up the call.

Luffy didn't even know what he was scared of. He just felt really nervous when he heard Sabo's voice through his phone. He tried to play it cool, but panicked when Sabo invited him out. Oh, how much he wanted to say yes! But… what would Sabo say if he knew what Luffy was feeling right now? Would he laugh at him? Would he… be disgusted? Because Luffy sure was disgusted by himself.

When he heard Sabo's needy voice, he almost gave in. Sabo knew that Luffy was avoiding him on purpose. Luffy felt guilty, even though Sabo did nothing wrong, Luffy was making him feel unwanted. But Luffy couldn't tell Sabo why, partly because he didn't want Sabo to hate him, but mostly because he himself did not understand what was happening.

It was the first time he felt something like this. At first he thought it might be jealousy, but why would he be jealous? It was just one of his friends in the arms of another… friend. There wasn't any reason for him to be jealous! It wasn't like someone was flaunting high quality steak in front of him and taking a big bite into it! Plus, how could jealousy feel so… ugly? It was more terrible than he imagined jealousy to be.

Luffy ended up agreeing to meet up with Sabo that day, as reluctant as he was. He'd better find a way to become normal again, or Sabo might hate him and not want to be his friend anymore!

But if he could easily do that, he would have done it already. Luffy groaned helplessly and slumped into his chair. Why was this so hard!

"It looks like you have troubles these days, Luffy," Robin commented, closing her book shut.

"Yea, you look so gloomy since that party! Usually you'd be cheerfully making a ruckus like an idiot!" Usopp pointed out, looking at Luffy worriedly.

"How do I make this uncomfortable feeling go away?" Luffy whimpered.

"What kind of uncomfortable feeling is it?" Robin questioned.

"I don't know…" Luffy pouted. "I keep remembering something and the feeling just invades my chest, and it feels terrible!"

"So, all you have to do is forget about that something!" Usopp chimed.

"How?" Luffy cocked his head to the side. It sounded like a good idea, but no matter how hard Luffy bashed his head against the wall, it didn't seem to make him lose memories of that incident.

"Alcohol," Zoro snorted.

"Zoro! We're still underage! Where do you think we can even get alcohol!" Usopp burst out.

Without a word, Zoro's hand reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of sake. Usopp's eyes grew wide and he gasped dramatically.

"ZORO! HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING? THAT'S ILLEGAL!" Usopp yelled, only to shut up by a deadly glare from Zoro.

Zoro pushed the bottle into Luffy's arms and smirked at him. "You being so gloomy doesn't sit right with me. Have fun and knock yourself out."

"Luffy, I have to warn you. Alcohol only makes you forget about your troubles temporarily. It won't actually make the problem go away, you understand?" Robin cautioned.

"That's not the point here, Robin!" Usopp whispered, but Zoro overheard and sent another glare his way.

"Promise me you'd only drink it if it's extremely necessary?"

Luffy nodded, grateful for Robin's advice. Even if it was temporarily, he could forget about the incident that's making him feel so conflicted! He could just drink it if the feeling gets too unbearable when he's with Sabo. Then Sabo wouldn't hate him for harbouring such ugly feelings, because he would forget about them! Problem solved.

Except that when he actually saw Sabo for the first time in a few weeks, his heart burst with a mix of emotions. He felt sour and happy at the same time, and he was conscious of how he was acting in front of Sabo. Come on, Luffy, act natural!

"I'm so happy to see you again," Sabo breathed, breaking the silence first.

"M-me too." Why was Luffy stammering? Right, because he was so goddamn nervous!

"Where do you want to eat today?" Sabo asked as gently as Luffy remembered.

"I dunno." For once, Luffy wasn't exactly hungry.

"Hm?" Sabo raised an eyebrow. He was definitely catching on. "Well I guess that's fine. You okay with whatever I pick?"

Luffy nodded, afraid to speak. Words were stuck at his throat, and his heart pounding hard. He would certainly make a fool out of himself today. He was sure of it.

Sabo led Luffy to a restaurant and they were guided to a private room for their meal. They were alone in there, with the waiter leaving them to let them pick their order. Luffy would have squealed at how high class the restaurant looked, but he was too occupied at the moment, focusing on keeping up a normal front and not breaking down.

Luffy picked up the menu and tried not to think so much, but the printed words just came to him unprocessed. Luffy nodded absentmindedly when Sabo asked if he was ready to order. Before he had noticed, Sabo called the waiter over. The waiter stood behind Luffy, waiting for him to make his order. Luffy was getting flustered as the waiter's presence pressured him, flipping to a random page on the menu and pointing to the first thing on the list. He didn't even know what he ordered, but he was glad the waiter was gone as soon as their order was made.

"Luffy, about the continuation to earlier…"

"This restaurant looks so fancy! Where did you find it?" Luffy looked at anywhere else but Sabo. Suddenly the tablecloth looked very interesting.

"Tell me what's wrong, Luffy," Sabo pressed.

Shit, Sabo was so good at staying on topic, it reminded him of Ace.

"There's nothing wrong," Luffy insisted, though he was internally screaming otherwise.

"We both know that's not true."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Luffy began to play with the silverware on the table, eyes not daring to look up.

"You avoided me for two weeks, and when I finally see you again, you became so quiet, and you're only eating one dish today. Clearly there's something wrong," Sabo stated, crossing his arms.

Luffy stayed silent. What could he response to that?

"Was it that time at the party?"

Sabo's question made him flinch. All the thoughts that Luffy had been desperately pushing back finally came rushing in. His heart sank once more as the image of Nami in Sabo's arms appeared in his mind.

"Look, Luffy. I'm so-"

"You can't see me like this!" Luffy blurted out. His headache was only growing more painful, he couldn't think straight. He felt like the terrible feeling was going to devour him. Not being able to take it anymore, he reached for the bottle of sake in his bag. He was going to drink it earlier than expected, but he really needed to forget some things right now!

Before he could open the bottle of alcohol, Sabo's hand gripped his wrist. Luffy looked up to see Sabo's anguished face. "This… this is alcohol," Sabo murmured in disbelief.

"To go this far… I'm… I'm so sorry…" Sabo was so shaken up, it looked like he was about to cry. Luffy felt as if his heart was ripped from him.

"No! It's not Sabo's fault! I was the one who got so worked up…!" Luffy yelped. "I was the one who avoided you and made you feel bad! I was the one who have these ugly feelings! I just didn't want you to see me in this state!"

Sabo looked a bit shocked. "What ugly feelings…?"

"Ever since… ever since I saw Nami in your arms, I can't stop thinking about it! Then these horrible thoughts filled my mind… it's tormenting me! In my head, there's a voice screaming for Nami to get away from you, that I should be the only one able to hug you and stuff like that! But that's… that's wrong! And I don't know why I'm feeling this way! Because Nami's a friend and you're also…"

Luffy trailed off, out of breath, part of him unwilling to finish his sentence.

"…just a friend."

Luffy managed to squeeze out his last words before breaking into tears that blurred his vision. He understood that so well in his head, but why was it so hard to say it out loud?

Luffy felt a finger brush his tears away.

"Am I just a friend to you?" Sabo's kind and firm voice somehow calmed him down a little.

Sabo saw Luffy shrug and continued. "I think what you're feeling now is jealousy."

"But why would I-"

"Because you like me."

Stunned as he may be, Luffy paused before pointing out, "I already know that, but why-"

"You like me not as just a friend, but as something more."

This time really shut Luffy up. Something more, like… like lovers? Luffy's face flushed at the remembrance of the kisses they shared.

"I know, because if our places were swapped, I would definitely feel the same way."

"Wait, but that means-"

"I love you, Luffy."

Luffy stared at Sabo, eyes wide and mouth alike. Sabo's soft voice echoed in his mind, replacing the previous thoughts he was so desperate to get rid of. He didn't even notice that Sabo had gotten up from his seat and went to his side. Sabo cupped his cheeks and looked into his eyes.

"I love you," he repeated.

"I-Is it only me?" Luffy stuttered. "Is it only me you love?"

"Yes. I love you and only you. There's no one else," Sabo said reassuringly, closing in till their foreheads touched.

"S-so…" Luffy gulped. "…am I the only one who can hug and kiss you?"

"Yes," Sabo chuckled as Luffy's face turned red.

"I… I love Sabo…" Luffy tried saying it out loud.

Sabo smiled, leaning in for a kiss. Their lips pressed against each other for a good while, before Sabo pulled away. He smirked as he looked at Luffy. "Good to see you finally grinning again."

Luffy loved Sabo, and Sabo loved him back. Was he dreaming or something?

"Sabo, you love me."

"Yes, I do."

"So are we lovers?"

"I guess we are now," Sabo laughed, fingers intertwined with Luffy's.

"So you're my boyfriend!" Luffy announced happily.

"Yes, I am," Sabo said amusedly.

"So you're paying for the meal?" Luffy grinned cheekily.

"But you're also my boyfriend," Sabo grinned at Luffy the same.

"So I'll pay for your meal, and you'll pay for mine!"

"What's the difference?"

Luffy picked up the menu again and called the waiter. He smirked at Sabo mischievously.

"Oh, you can't be serious…"


	18. Chapter 18

Sabo opened his eyes to his bedroom ceiling.

It had been a day since his confession to Luffy, and to think that Luffy actually liked him back… it really sounded too good to be true. He thought that it might be just a dream, but when he glanced at the text messages on his phone, he smiled. It wasn't a dream. What happened the day before did in fact happen. Sabo and Luffy had become boyfriends, no matter how unbelievable it seemed.

 _-Good morning, Sabo! Here's a morning kiss from me!_

The image attached to the message was dark and somewhat blurry. Sabo chuckled. Luffy must've actually kissed the phone. He still can't get over how cute he could be.

Sabo was excited with how their relationship turned out. If they were dating, that would mean they could see each other more, talk to each other more, hug and kiss each other more, and maybe even-

Wait a second, Sabo. You do not cross that line. Luffy may be your boyfriend, but he's still the purest, and you're not going to ruin that because of your selfish whims!

Then again, last night had already left Sabo with an empty wallet. It was to be expected, considering how much Luffy ate. Sabo didn't really mind, though. Instead, he was rather happy to see Luffy back in high spirits, eating even more than usual. He was really worried when Luffy only ordered one dish at the start.

Though, it still left Sabo broke. Time to get a part time job, he guessed. That would mean lesser time to spend with Luffy, but hey, if he had more money, he could treat Luffy to better meals, right? Sabo wondered if his last part time job was still hiring. The fast food restaurant was a nice place to work at, with nice colleagues and… a rather eccentric boss. Okay, but the boss was nice too. They hired Sabo when he was desperately trying to find work and even went so far as to teaching him the ropes. After Sabo had saved enough money for his education, though, he left to focus on his studies. Oh, but didn't the boss say that he would welcome him back whenever?

As Sabo prepared himself for the day, he rang his former boss up. The phone was picked up in no time. The loud voice on the other side made him grin. His boss was still as lively as ever.

"Iva?"

 _"Yeehaw! Oh my, is that lil Sabo?"_

"Yea," Sabo chuckled. So he still remembered him. "I was just wondering if your place was still hiring?"

 _"Oh, my boy! We would love to have you back!"_

"That's great to hear," Sabo replied.

 _"When do you want to start? Today would be g-"_

 _Clank._

Great! Now, Sabo had a part time job and didn't need to worry about financial problems. He was a diligent worker and his boss paid well. Now all he had to do was text Luffy about it.

 _-Just got a part time job._

Sabo couldn't help but smile a little at Luffy's reply.

 _-Noooo! That means we can't hang out much!_

He wondered how he should reply to him.

 _-I promise I will make it up to you. How does sleepover on Friday sound?_

 _-Yes! I'm gonna hold you to it!_

Sabo, of course, was a little bittersweet about his part time job and the whole not being able to see Luffy thing, but sleepover with just the two of them does sound like something he could look forward to. Maybe they could spend the night playing games again, this time as lovers. Or maybe they could sleep together on the same bed again-

Sabo, just stop thinking. He really didn't need to be turned on right before he got to school.

* * *

"Oh ho? Sabo, you seem to be in a good mood today!" Thatch poked at Sabo's cheek.

"Oh, shut it," Sabo said, grinning. Obviously he would be. He just became boyfriends with the person he had been crushing on for a long time.

"And you on the other hand, look like shit, yoi," Marco stated while lightly knocking Ace's head, which was on the table.

"Oh, shut it," Ace groaned.

"So, what did you brother do this time?" Sabo joked.

"I don't even know anymore," Ace muttered. "For the past weeks he suddenly got moody, and at first I thought it was because of what I did to that fucker, but now I don't think that's the cause. I tried literally everything to cheer him up, but it only seemed to work temporarily! And then all of a sudden, he came home all happy and shit yesterday! Little shit had me so worried!"

Sabo couldn't help but sympathise with Ace. He knew how protective Ace was of his little brother, and how he needed to know what's up with him. From the looks of it, his little brother was a real handful. "Did he tell you why?"

Ace shook his head. "Now I can't help but feel this has something to do with that person he's seeing behind my back!" Ace was seething with rage, and Sabo couldn't help but shiver. That person was going to die as soon as Ace found out who they were. Whoever that was, they would have Sabo's pity.

"Well, that aside," Marco rolled his eyes and dismissed Ace's whines. "You guys free this afternoon?"

"Sorry, got a part time job," Sabo announced. His friends all stared at him in disbelief.

"Again?"

"Yea, or I'll soon have no money to eat," Sabo laughed.

* * *

Sabo's workplace was located not far from his school, so he went there directly after his lessons ended. It was a rather popular spot for students to hang out. He could've blended in with the other customers, if it weren't for someone yelling his name as soon as he stepped in.

The source of yelling was a waitress, one with short brown hair and large round eyes. She had definitely grown a little taller since the last time Sabo saw her.

"Hello, Koala," Sabo greeted politely.

The waitress named Koala walked up to Sabo and blinked at him numerous times. Then her face scrunched up.

"You shouldn't have hung up on Iva when he was still talking midway!" Without warning, Koala pinched his face and stretched it as far as possible.

"Hai'm shawwy…" Sabo's cheeks were starting to hurt.

Koala looked displeased, but let go of his face anyway. "Iva! Sabo is here!"

"Oh!" A large man with purple curly hair and heavy makeup waltzed out from the kitchen. "My boy! It's good to see you again! Yeehaw!"

Sabo smiled. He saw that his boss, Ivankov, was still the same as he remembered.

"Come on! We haven't got all day! Time for you to start working, lil Sabo! Chop chop!" Iva laughed loudly, and waltzed back into the kitchen.

"Here's your uniform. You can start waiting tables after you're done changing," Koala sighed, handing him a set of clothes.

Sabo swiftly changed into his uniform and started waiting on tables, efficiently taking down orders. It had been quite some time since he last did this, but he sure remembered how to!

It was just then that a bunch of high school students burst into the fast food restaurant, livening up the place with their hearty chatter. Out of the many voices, Sabo recognised one of them. The melodious voice and laughter was ringing in his ears… it was the very voice that he loved so much.

"Luffy!" Sabo instinctively called out.

Sure enough, a familiar head popped out of the group. It was none other than his boyfriend, Luffy. On his face wore an impossibly wide grin.

"Sabo!" Luffy screeched as he rushed towards him, attacking him with a surprise hug.

Everyone in the restaurant turned and looked at them and Sabo felt his cheeks heat up. He was happy to see Luffy again, but god this was embarrassing! But then again… this was like announcing to the world that Luffy was his, and it didn't feel that bad.

"Hey, Luffy," Sabo chuckled while ruffling his hair.

"Sabo! I didn't know you were working here!" Luffy exclaimed, still hugging Sabo tight.

"I didn't tell you, huh. Anyway, why don't I lead you and your friends to your seats?" Sabo offered, which Luffy enthusiastically agreed.

Sabo's part time job just got him more than what he bargained for.


	19. Chapter 19

Luffy was overjoyed when he met Sabo at the fast food restaurant. It was a pure coincidence, and Luffy had no idea Sabo was working there. It felt exactly like fate pulling them together.

At first he was so happy to see Sabo again, but after a while he noticed how good Sabo looked in his uniform. But then again, didn't he look good in everything?

"Is there something wrong with my uniform?" Sabo smiled as he handed the menus to Luffy and his friends. Luffy felt his cheeks heat up. Was he being that obvious?

"N-nothing! You just look…handsome today," Luffy stuttered, saying the first thing that came to his mind. All his friends turned and looked at him wide-eyed as if he said something wrong. "What?"

Sabo grinned sheepishly and rubbed his neck. "Thank you. You look dazzling yourself."

And then all of Luffy's friends turned a second time to look at Sabo with even larger eyes. Their faces were practically screaming 'what's, but Luffy and Sabo paid no attention to them.

Nami cleared her throat to bring the two back from their little world. "Excuse me, Sabo. May you leave us for a moment so that we can pick our orders?"

"But of course. Call me whenever you're ready," Sabo chuckled, bowing before taking his leave.

"Nami! Why did you chase him away?" Luffy whined.

"I think you have some explanation to do?" Nami rolled her eyes while the rest nodded their heads.

"Explanation?" Luffy tilted his head to the side.

"What was that about? Calling him handsome! You've never complimented someone based on their looks before!" Nami sounded exasperated.

"Oh," Luffy paused. "We're dating."

"WHAT?" The gang screeched loudly.

"Shishishi! Why're you guys so surprised?" Luffy laughed. Their reactions were certainly amusing.

"It's just that…we always thought you didn't do this kind of thing," Zoro said, a little loss with words.

"Hm? Why?"

"It's because you keep rejecting confessions from the people who had crushes on you!" Usopp cried out.

"Even the most beautiful girl, Hancock…" Sanji sniffed.

"Oh…well. I only like Sabo," Luffy grinned.

"Okay, we get that now," Nami sighed, picking up the menu and flipping through it absentmindedly.

"Nami, I'm not letting you have Sabo!" Luffy declared, thinking back about the incident at the party.

"I don't want him!" Nami snapped on reflex. "It's just that…now that you're dating…it feels like our baby is finally growing up…"

"Baby? Me?" Luffy thought he heard her wrongly. He was no baby! He was a man, a strong man!

"Yes, you. You're definitely the baby, and we're just all sad to see you grow up so fast. It felt as if it was only yesterday that you were just a small child," Usopp said, wiping a non-existent tear from his eye.

"Well, since the other is a guy, I guess I don't mind," Sanji snorted. "Okay, Luffy. I approve of your relationship."

"You're still too early to do _it_ , though," Zoro commented, receiving a kick in the shin from Nami.

" _It_?" Luffy was getting more confused by the second.

"Wait a second. Luffy, have you done it with him yet?" Usopp raised an eyebrow while Nami groaned and sunk into her seat.

"Done what?" If only these guys would just tell him exactly what went on in their minds!

"Y'know…the stuff lovers do…" Usopp found it a bit uncomfortable to say it aloud.

"OH!" Luffy's face went bright red. "O-of course we have done it!"

"WHAT?" The gang screeched loudly for the second time.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt, but that was a little too loud…"

They all dramatically turned to face Sabo, standing by their table. Sabo shifted under their intense stares.

"I don't mean to eavesdrop, but…I think there's some misunderstanding here…" Sabo coughed, scratching his cheek.

"What did you do to our child?" Sanji hissed.

"I didn't-"

"We k-kissed!" Luffy announced, blood rushing to his head.

Everyone stared at Luffy in disbelief.

"Idiot! That wasn't what we meant!" Nami shouted, sending a smack on Luffy's head.

"He's still just a baby…" Usopp sighed in relief.

"Luffy, are you alright?" Sabo asked, filled with concern as Luffy rubbed the sore part of his head.

"There's so many things I don't understand…" Luffy pouted. "Sabo, what're they talking about?"

Sabo gulped. "We should leave that conversation for next time. So, are our dear customers ready to make their orders?"

Luffy gazed at Sabo as he took down the orders of the group. Sabo looked so diligent and hardworking. Luffy couldn't help but feel his heart flutter when Sabo turned his full attention to him, watching him expectantly.

"Luffy, your order?" Sabo prompted.

"Pick for me," Luffy grinned at Sabo sweetly. A blush crept on Sabo's face as he quickly looked away.

"Very well," Sabo said, bowing slightly before walking away swiftly, and almost tripping on his return to the kitchen.

"Geez, he's head over heels for you," Zoro teased.

Luffy smiled, still facing the direction which Sabo left. "And so am I for him."

* * *

Their food arrived faster than expected, especially with Luffy's order.

To their surprise, Sabo ordered the right amount of food for Luffy, as Luffy never asked for more. Luffy was really full and satisfied with his meal. He was glad that it contained extra meat, just the way he liked it. The group chatted after their meal, leaning back against their chairs. Luffy led most of the conversation, but at times he would steal a glance at Sabo, who was busy waiting on other tables.

How he wished he could just come over and talk to him…

"Luffy? It's getting late and we should leave," Nami said.

Luffy nodded, glancing at Sabo one last time. He just wished to be with Sabo more…

And as if responding to that wish, Sabo walked over.

"Leaving?" Sabo smiled, but Luffy could see a hint of reluctance in his blue eyes.

"Yea," Luffy replied, smiling back. Gosh, he didn't want to leave Sabo either!

Luffy stood up abruptly and pecked Sabo on the cheek. Sabo looked at him, stunned from the sudden kiss.

"It's your tip!" Luffy giggled.

Sabo smirked. "Well, in that case, I gladly accept."

"C'mon Luffy! We'll leave you behind!" Zoro called out, already at the door.

"See you soon, okay?" Luffy whispered hopefully, in which Sabo nodded.

Luffy then scurried after his friends. His heart was still beating fast. He just left the place and yet he was missing Sabo already. He wondered if this was going to happen every time they part.

He also wondered when the next time they would see each other again. He hoped he wouldn't have to wait all the way till Friday. Sure, the sleepover sounded fun, but Luffy hoped he could just get to see Sabo before that. Waiting for Friday to come would be like waiting for an eternity to end. Maybe he could visit Sabo at the fast food restaurant again? Then he could see Sabo the next day!

But that would be during his work. Sadly, they didn't get to talk much. Luffy felt almost irritated that he couldn't just talk to Sabo, even if they were in the same room!

"Ah! I forgot!" Nami interrupted Luffy from his thoughts. "There was a sale today! You guys, come with me! I need people to hold my bags!"

"Eh…" Usopp bit his lip, knowing that he had no way to avoid this situation from playing out. Nonetheless, he wasn't going to give up without trying. "I need to go right now."

Nami glared at Usopp, sending chills down his spine.

"Fine!" Usopp huffed.

Luffy groaned. Since Usopp gave in, he had no choice but to follow. He really wasn't in the mood to accompany Nami in shopping, though. Yes, he'd rather spend his time with…

"Nami… I…" Luffy trailed off, not knowing how to formulate his thoughts into words.

Nami sighed and smiled slightly at Luffy, as if understanding what he was trying to say. "Okay. Just this once."

Luffy's lips formed a huge grin as he gave Nami a bone-crushing hug before dashing off, too excited to notice Usopp muttering under his breath, "It's so unfair…"


	20. Chapter 20

"Sabo? Sabo! Are you listening?" Koala's voice snapped him back into reality.

"Huh? Oh. What?"

Ever since Luffy left, Sabo's mind had drifted off to the boy, wondering when would be the next time he saw his wonderful boyfriend. Luffy was just too cute, and he had to use all his strength to fight back the urge to hug him tight in front of everyone and never let him go. To be honest, he would, but he was still at work.

"We're closing the shop. Go bring in the sign and clean the tables!" Koala repeated herself, clearly looking annoyed.

Sabo did as he was told. Couldn't really argue with a senior employee.

Just as he was wringing a wet cloth dry, Hack walked up next to him and offered him a hand in wiping the tables. Hack was a man in his late thirties, but he looked older than that. Sabo made a mistake of calling him an old man when they first met, which made Hack a little angry. But as Sabo got to know him more, he found Hack to be a really nice man, helping him in times of need. He was the one who taught Sabo most of the things he needed to know at work. Other than that, Hack was understanding, hearing him out when Sabo needed advice. Well, in other words, Hack was someone Sabo trusted and relied on.

"You got a boyfriend now, huh?" Hack chuckled, taking the cloth from Sabo's hands.

"Yea, he's really amazing," Sabo laughed, taking another piece of cloth to wet it.

"How did you two meet?" Hack inquired as he started wiping the tables clean.

"We bumped into each other on the streets," Sabo replied, smiling as he thought back. Oh, how time have flown. "Though, I've been liking him since before that."

"Hm?" Hack raised an eyebrow. Of course he had some explanation to do.

"He actually goes to the school next to mine. I've seen him leaving the school every day and before I knew it, I fell in love," Sabo breathed. Back then he wouldn't believe that one day he would be dating Luffy. Back then he didn't even know Luffy's name!

"So, what do you like about him?"

"Absolutely everything," Sabo said without thinking. "He's so adorable, the way he looks, the way he moves, the way he talks…his voice, his smile, his personality…he's so bright, y'know? I just can't help but love everything about him."

"He's bright, huh. So he's your light, then?"

"I guess?" Sabo smiled fondly.

"Did you tell him about you?" Sabo flinched at Hack's question.

"…no. At least, not yet," Sabo mumbled. "Anyway, it doesn't matter if he knows or not. It doesn't mean anything." For now, at least. There was this slight, slight chance that they would come back and ruin his life…but they probably wouldn't.

"Hack, Sabo! Iva wants to close the shop in half an hour! Quickly finish up and change out of your uniforms!" Koala called out from the kitchen, and suddenly the tension in the air disappeared.

They swiftly finished cleaning the tables and changed into their normal clothing. Sabo slipped his bag on and prepared to leave the fast food restaurant through the back door, like all employees did.

As everyone left through the door, Ivankov stood next to it and announced, "Good work today, my cand-"

"SABO!" A voice cut through Ivankov's sentence.

"Luffy?" And of course, Sabo would recognised that voice anywhere. After all, it belonged to his beloved.

Luffy was seen bouncing towards him, grin plastering his face. A smile tugged at Sabo's lips. He paid no attention to his boss, who was looking dejected from being interrupted.

"The second time today…" Ivankov cried softly as some employees gathered around him, trying to console him. "The second time…! I'm… I'm…!"

"Iva! Are you okay?" The crowd cried worriedly.

"I'm… I'm fine!" The purple haired man sprung back to life.

"Oh, you fooled me!" The crowd cheered.

"Shishishi! Sabo, you work with weird people!" Luffy giggled.

"Couldn't agree more," Sabo laughed, taking Luffy's hand in his.

"What did you mean by that, Sabo?" Koala glared coldly at him, smacking him from the back.

Before Sabo could say anything, Luffy jumped between him and Koala.

"Don't hurt Sabo!" Luffy huffed, a determined look on his face. Gosh, that made Sabo's heart skip a beat.

Koala blinked in surprise before laughing. "Oh my god, Sabo! You don't deserve this boy!"

Sabo laughed nervously in return. He already knew that. Luffy was just so amazing, he wondered how Luffy even reciprocated his love. Still, he couldn't help himself, falling deeper in love with the boy every second.

Luffy stuck his tongue out at Koala and clung onto Sabo's arm. Did Sabo mention how cute his boyfriend was?

"C'mon. Let's go," Sabo said, leading Luffy away from his colleagues. He still had so much he wanted to talk to him about.

"You're done for the day?" Luffy asked hopefully.

"Yes, I am," Sabo chuckled.

"Great! I'll walk you home!" Luffy grinned.

"Hm? I think I should be the one to walk you home instead."

"Nu-uh! I'm your boyfriend, so I'm walking you home!" Luffy protested.

"But I'm your boyfriend as well."

"Oh," Luffy paused in thought. "Well, then I guess you can walk me home! Shishishi!"

"I thought you left just now, why'd you come back?" Sabo asked curiously.

"I wanted to be with Sabo more!" Luffy answered cheerfully. Damn, would it be bad if he just scooped Luffy up and bring him home? Probably.

"So, your friends know about us now, huh?" Sabo commented, trying to distract himself.

"Yep! Their reactions were so funny!" Luffy chirped.

Sure enough, he had overheard their conversation a number of times. It wasn't like him to eavesdrop, but who could blame him? They were being so loud, the whole shop could probably hear them. His face flushed as he thought back on when he heard Luffy say that they had done _it_. It was purely a misconception on Luffy's part, but still… Imagining doing _it_ with Luffy at work was certainly a terrible idea.

"Your friends are really protective over you, aren't they?" Come to think of it, didn't Luffy's friends call him their child? Though, it was Luffy so Sabo could sort of understand.

"Really?" Luffy looked as if he didn't believe it.

"It seemed like it. Oh, and, what's that about the most beautiful girl having a crush on you?" Honestly, Sabo died a little when he heard about that. Luffy did reject her confession, didn't he? But she was apparently the most beautiful, so did Luffy have any feelings for her…?

"The most beautiful girl? Oh, Hammock. Everyone calls her that, but I don't get it. I think Nami and Robin are also equally pretty!"

"Why did you reject her?"

Luffy shrugged. "I didn't see her more than a friend. You're the first."

Sabo felt his chest tighten. So he was the first person Luffy ever loved. It felt…good. He couldn't stand the thought of Luffy with someone else.

"I love you, Luffy."

It didn't even matter how many times he said it, Sabo's feelings for Luffy were still as strong as ever. It was cheesy, but Luffy seemed to like it.

Sabo leaned in and gently kissed Luffy on the lips. When they parted, both of their faces were red. Neither of them said anything. They simply locked gazes and enjoyed the moment together. Just being alone with each other was enough for them.

* * *

"Shishishi! Thanks for walking me home!"

Time passed too quickly and they were already at the entrance to Luffy's apartment. Sabo should've walked slower!

"I'll text you once I get home!" Sabo smiled.

"Mm!" Luffy hummed in agreement. "And don't forget your promise on Friday!"

"I won't. I'll pick you up after my work, then we can go to my house, okay?"

"Okay!" Luffy cheered. "Oh, I still have to tell my brother about it."

"Then I guess I'll take my leave now," Sabo said, lifting up Luffy's hand and kissing the back of it. "See you."

Sabo left after Luffy was out of sight. He was in a particularly good mood, considering that he had got to meet Luffy and spend some alone time with him.

Actually, if Luffy's friends didn't know about them before today, did his brother know? He'd imagine Luffy's brother to be protective, even more so than his friends. Who wouldn't be protective over this cute sunshine? He wondered what kind of person Luffy's brother was, and what kind of reaction he would give when he found out that Luffy was dating.

Sabo wanted to meet Luffy's brother, but at the same time he was nervous. Would he approve of their relationship? Would he let him date Luffy? These questions made him feel uneasy.

Sabo tried shrugging the thoughts off. As long as he made good first impressions, it would turn out alright, won't it? He hoped so.

His lack of focus only made him trip over his own shoelaces, falling face first on the ground. He groaned as he got up, blood dripping from his nose. He fumbled through his bag for some tissues to stop the bleeding, but instead his hands found the pocket mirror he borrowed from Koala earlier that day.

Then his mind went to somewhere dark. Oh god, please don't…

Sabo opened the pocket mirror, horrified to find several cracks on it that weren't there before. Koala was so going to kill him…

A cat's meowing brought him back to Earth. He looked up from the pocket mirror slowly, finding a black feline a few feet away in front of him, staring right into his eyes. It meowed again, as if mocking Sabo for the state he was in, before crossing his path without a care in the world.

Sabo wasn't one to be superstitious, but god, he was in for a big deal of trouble.


	21. Chapter 21

Ace was getting more irritated by the second.

It was getting late, why wasn't his dear little brother home yet! Ace knew he would be going out to eat with his group of friends, but it normally didn't take this long! Maybe something happened to him... Ace didn't like it, but maybe it had something to do with the person Luffy was seeing.

Stop it, Ace! Luffy didn't say he was dating, don't make things up! That's right, his little brother wouldn't date anyone. He wasn't that kind of person. Luffy would be his and his alone, forever!

He promise he would be with him forever, didn't he?

...surely Luffy wouldn't leave him for another person, would he?

Ace was getting so ticked off. This topic had been hovering over his mind for the past few weeks and it was killing him. But Luffy hadn't said anything, so maybe it was all in his head all along.

"Ace!"

Luffy's voice came from behind the front door, which Ace had been staring at while waiting for said brother's return. Ace instinctively got up and swung open the door.

"Forgot to bring your key again?" Ace snorted.

"Yep! Shishishi!" Luffy gave him his usual grin.

Ace moved to let his little brother in. After locking the door, he sat on the couch and invited Luffy to sit next to him.

"Luffy, I really need to talk to you about something..."

"Oh, I need to tell you something too!" Luffy chimed. Ace was slightly taken aback. Could it possibly be...?

"I'm going for a sleepover this Friday!"

Ace froze. He remembered the last time Luffy went for a sleepover... It was when this all started...

"With who?" Ace growled in a low voice. Please say it's just one of your friends...please say there's a group of you staying over together...please don't say...

"My boyfriend!"

Ace's world just came crashing around him. Luffy might have said something else, but Ace couldn't hear it. His head was throbbing. He felt energy being sapped from him, his body going limp. He collapsed, sinking into the couch. Just...

"What the fuck did you say?" Ace choked. His voice barely got out, but he had to make sure he wasn't hearing things. He was going crazy these days...

"I said, I'm sleeping over at my boyfriend's house!" Luffy repeated, rolling his eyes. He clearly didn't understand how grave this situation was.

"Since when...did you have a boyfriend?" This can't be it. This can't be happening. Someone, please wake me up from this nightmare!

"Since yesterday! Oh wait, I think I forgot to tell you. Oh, well!" Luffy laughed.

How could he be laughing! This wasn't... Ace wouldn't...

"I won't approve of this!" Ace snapped, anger suddenly welling up inside him.

Luffy pouted. "But he's a really good guy! And I love him!"

Nononono don't say that _you're not supposed to love anyone else-_

 _They can't protect you._

 _I'm the only one you need._

"I will never approve of it!" Ace yelled, louder than the voices that were trying to drown him.

"Well, I'm not a kid anymore and I don't need your approval!" Luffy retorted, getting up and storming back to his room.

 _Not a kid anymore._

 _What are you saying, Luffy! You're still a kid, still a crybaby, still unchanged from 12 years ago!_

 _You just don't know what you're doing! You're just going to hurt yourself in the end, like how you do all the time!_

 _You need me to keep you away from trouble! You need me to protect you!_

"Luffy! Get back here!" Ace roared, following after Luffy. How dare he!

 _You need me to chase the monsters away! You need me to be with you forever and ever!_

Luffy slammed his bedroom door shut in front of Ace's face. Ace's anger was about to break the records. He started knocking violently against the door, shouting his brother's name in attempt for him to open up.

Ace's fists grew sore, but Luffy still hadn't responded at all. Not a single sound. Ace fell to his knees, banging his fists against the door for the last time. The rage within him instantly vanished, and was replaced with something much more heavy.

 _I need you, Luffy..._

* * *

A day passed without anything being solved. Luffy completely ignored Ace's presence in the morning and left without a single word.

This was bad. Luffy's stubborness was a class on its own. If Ace didn't do anything, Luffy would really leave him...

He felt his heart ache and his body growing weak. Ace couldn't stand it at all.

He would never approve of Luffy's relationship, but for now...he would pretend he did, get Luffy to introduce him the cocky fella and beat the hell out of him.

Okay, maybe Luffy would get angry at him for that. But Ace would make his 'boyfriend' go through hell and eventually they would break up! And then Ace can beat him up after that. How dare he trick pure Luffy into dating him, absolutely unforgivable!

But before that, Ace had to earn Luffy's forgiveness. That meant another trip to the stuffed toy store. This conflict was quite different from usual, but it worked every time, so this was no exception, right?

Ace decided to skip school for the day, because he was not in the mood for it and he also had to get the present for his little brother as soon as possible. Sabo can just cover his ass for him. After all, wasn't that what best friends do?

He sent a quick text to Sabo, telling him that he had an emergency to attend to. Sabo was smart, so he probably could understand what was happening.

Ace slipped on some casual clothing and grabbed his wallet. God, the things he do for his brother. Maybe he should get a part time job like Sabo.

He strolled into the mall which was a fifteen minute walk away from home. The mall had numerous stuffed toy shops, but Ace had to choose the absolute best for his brother. He wondered what kind of plushie Luffy would like to have this time.

Apparently there was a sale in one of the shops. Couldn't hurt to check it out, right? Ace walked in and browsed around, looking at the various plush toys displayed neatly on the shelves.

"Anything specific that you're looking for?" An employee came up to him and asked. She had short green hair, her name, Keimi, was it?

"Something cute and huggable," Ace replied. He knows exactly how much Luffy liked to hug things in his sleep.

"May I introduce you to our shop's best seller, Pappug the starfish! He's really adorable and popular with the girls! I think your girlfriend would like him too!" Keimi said as she pulled a starfish plushie from the shelf, showing it to Ace and looking pleased with herself.

"First of all, I don't have a girlfriend," Ace scowled. How could he have one when he already had his hands full with his cute little brother? "Second of all, it's not very adorable, no offense."

"I'm terribly sorry!" Keimi bowed hastily and put the starfish plushie back onto the shelf. She pulled out another plushie and tried to redeem herself. "How about a classic Disney! Flounder the fish! Does it suit your tastes, sir?"

This girl must've really liked the sea or something. "It's not quite what I'm looking for. And also, it's not for me."

The girl's face turned red when she realised she made another mistake. "T-then, do you have anything in mind?" She stuttered.

"A sheep."

Ace didn't even know why he said that. But at that instant he thought a sheep plushie would be a good idea.

"In that case..." Keimi ran off to the back and returned with a sheep plushie in her hands. If Ace had to say, it was way cuter than the previous two plushies.

"I'll have it, thank you," Ace said, lips forming a smile. He was sure Luffy would like it.

"Your boyfriend's really lucky!" Keimi laughed as Ace handed her the money.

"I don't have a boyfriend either." Ace smirked as he took the plastic bag with the stuffed toy. The look on the girl's face was just too amusing.


	22. Chapter 22

Luffy stared into space, completely unaware of the ringing of the bell that signified the end of school. He continued to gawk at nothing until someone nudged him out of his little world.

"Luffy! School's over," Zoro said.

"Hm? Oh. That so?" Luffy dead-panned. He wasn't exactly looking forward to going back home…especially after getting himself into a little fight with Ace.

But that wasn't even his fault! Luffy didn't understand why Ace was making such a big deal out of it. He wasn't five, he was seventeen! People around his age started dating, so why can't he? And he really, really liked Sabo, he had hoped that his brother would support their relationship. Hell, Luffy thought they would get along well!

"Your mood's really erratic these days, I swear…" Zoro muttered. "So, what's eating you this time?"

"My brother doesn't approve my relationship with Sabo," Luffy groaned.

"Hm. Thought so. He did seem really overprotective of you," Zoro commented.

"B-but! I'm not a kid anymore!" Luffy protested, banging his fists against the table.

"I think there's more to that," Zoro paused. "How would you feel if your brother got a lover instead?"

"I would be more than happy to support-"

"Would you really?" Zoro looked at Luffy dead in the eye.

Would he? Of course, he would, why wouldn't he? It was his dear brother getting together with the person he loved… _but I should be the only person he shows his attention to!_...and he would be happy this way… _but I don't want Ace to show that side to anyone else!_...together they would lead a happy life… _but he promised me we would be together forever!_...

Zoro must've noticed the contorted face Luffy was making. He flicked Luffy's forehead and brought him back from his thoughts. "Do you understand his feelings now?" Zoro snorted.

Luffy kind of did, but…

"But I still love Sabo!" Luffy yelped.

"Your selfishness knows no bounds," Zoro snickered. "But I guess that's what makes you Luffy."

"What do I do, Zoro?" Luffy bit his lower lip. He wanted to be with Ace forever, but at the same time he also wanted to be with Sabo. He had never loved two people to this extent at the same time and he didn't know what to do!

"Talk to your brother. And by that I mean no escaping into your room when things get tough. You've got to face your problems head on."

Luffy smiled at his green haired friend. Somehow Zoro's advice reassured him that everything will be alright.

"Thanks, Zoro," Luffy whispered before getting up from his seat.

* * *

When Luffy got to his front door, he noticed Ace's shoes. Was he home already? Didn't his school end much later? Oh well, he needed to talk to him anyway.

Taking in a deep breath, Luffy unlocked the door and let himself in the house. Ace, as usual, was sitting comfortably on the couch, with a plastic bag on his lap. He noticed Luffy's arrival and smiled at him. Ace beckoned him to come closer, which he complied.

To be honest, Luffy was nervous. He had no idea how the conversation would turn out, but since Zoro said so…!

"Ace, I-"

"I'm sorry, Luffy."

Luffy was surprised by Ace's sudden apology. Okay, maybe Ace was always the first to lower his head after every mini fight they had, but this was different! It wasn't the old I'm-sorry-for-taking-your-food business.

"I was too…rash yesterday. I wasn't thinking straight. I was just really worried, y'know? 'M sorry…" Ace fidgeted in his seat, only glancing to meet Luffy's eyes a few times.

"I…I'm sorry too!" Luffy burst out, tackling Ace with a hug. "I should've talked to you first! But he's just such an amazing guy and I love him but I also love Ace so I don't want to give up either and-"

"Woah, woah, slow down, Luffy," Ace hummed as he ruffled Luffy's hair. "You're getting snot all over my clothes."

Luffy buried his face deeper into Ace's shirt, letting it soak in his tears. Ace sighed and drew circles on his back soothingly to calm him down. "I'll allow you to date that guy."

"Eh?" Luffy pulled away from Ace's shirt.

"But if he does anything wrong, I swear you have to break up with him there and then!" Ace stated his condition.

Luffy broke into a wide grin. "Really?"

"Yea, yea. But I still don't trust him to let you sleepover at his house, so get him to come over."

"Ace! You're the best!" Luffy cheered, giving him a tight hug once again.

"I know I am," Ace said smugly.

"But y'know, Ace," Luffy laughed. "Even with a boyfriend, Ace will still be my dearest brother. I love you till the ends of Earth."

Ace flushed at that, but nevertheless he pressed a kiss on Luffy's forehead. "I know."

"And no matter what, I'll keep my promise!" Luffy grinned.

"I know," Ace said softly, returning the grin.

* * *

Luffy was feeling better than ever. Ace had just approved of his relationship with Sabo! And if Sabo came to his house for a sleepover, that would be awesome as well! Sabo and Ace can meet and then Ace can see how amazing Sabo was, and Sabo could see how wonderful Ace was!

They would probably hit off well, seeing that they share some similarities. They both were really good at fighting, so maybe they could spar with each other! It'd be amusing to see who exactly was stronger. Well, Luffy would obviously be stronger than the both of them! So what if he hadn't won a single match against Ace in his entire life? He would definitely win the next one!

He should probably text Sabo about the change in plans. Sure he was excited to visit Sabo's house again, but having him come over would be equally exciting!

 _-Sabo, can we have the sleepover at my house instead?_

The reply was almost instant.

 _-Yea, sure. Why the sudden change, though?_

 _-My brother doesn't know you yet, so he doesn't trust me going over. But I get the feeling you'll be great friends with him!_

 _-I understand. I'll be over after work. Need me to pick up anything?_

 _-Meat!_

 _-Sure thing. See you on Friday. Love you._

Luffy's cheeks heated up as he curled into a ball on his bed. Gosh, he loved Sabo too! He didn't get tired of that phrase no matter how many times Sabo repeated it.

"Luffy?"

Luffy rolled onto his back and looked at the source of the voice. Of course, it was Ace, leaning against the doorframe with a plastic bag in his hands. He tossed the plastic bag Luffy's way.

"This is…" Luffy trailed off as he peered into the plastic bag. He gasped, "You got me another one!"

Eagerly, Luffy took the item out from the plastic bag. An adorable sheep plush toy stared right back at him. His owlish eyes grew even wider as he looked at Ace and back at the toy.

The stuffed toy had a quite generic design, but it had the appeal that attracted Luffy towards it. He wrapped his arms around it and gave it a light squeeze. It was so fluffy and soft, Luffy could just hug it forever!

"Are you gonna name it?" Ace smiled at him gently.

"Merry!" Luffy chirped, hugging the toy even tighter.

"Because you're really happy right now?" Ace raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Never thought of that, but that works. I thought of Merry because that's what sheep sound like, right? 'Meh'-rry! Shishishi!"


	23. Chapter 23

The long awaited Friday finally arrived and Sabo only had a few more hours before he left work. Things were getting busy in the fast food restaurant, but his boss promised a reward for his hard work throughout the week. It would be a good time to receive some money, since he was planning to sleepover at Luffy's and naturally had to prepare a gift as a form of courtesy. After all, Sabo was meeting Luffy's brother for the first time and he was getting a little nervous.

He tried to calm himself down, convincing himself that so long as he made a good first impression, Luffy's brother wouldn't have any qualms about him. Though, the bad omens the other day were unnerving.

Still, how bad could it go? It wasn't as if Luffy's brother was going to eat him alive or something! Sabo had Luffy by his side, so he had nothing to fear!

As the last customers walked out of the fast food restaurant, Sabo started loosening his bow tie. This thing was suffocating him! Luffy did mention he looked handsome in his uniform, though… Sabo wouldn't mind wearing it for him. But Luffy wasn't there, so it didn't really matter.

Sabo was itching to get back home to take a shower, even as he and the other employees cleaned up the place. He was exhausted from his part time job, despite not looking like it. Plus, he couldn't wait to see Luffy again. He didn't have the chance to talk to him in the face for the last couple of days, since Luffy didn't visit him in his workplace.

"Sabo, my boy!" Iva screeched as he burst into the room while Sabo was changing.

"Hey, Iva," Sabo greeted, still putting on his shirt.

"Here's your week's pay. Great performance at work, as always!" Iva tossed an envelope his way and danced his way out to let Sabo finish changing.

Sabo smiled as he checked the contents of the envelope. The money was just what he needed. Luffy did say he wanted meat, didn't he? He'd better make a trip to the supermarket quickly before it closes.

That said, Sabo left his workplace and headed to the supermarket near his house. It wasn't a very big supermarket and Sabo found the meat section in no time. His eyes wandered over to the packages labelled 'meat assortments' and decided he would get it. He figured Luffy would prefer a variety of meat, and two of the packages seemed enough for a snack. He wondered if Luffy's brother also had the same appetite. Oh well, he could just get the third package just in case.

After making his purchase, Sabo returned home and took a brisk shower. Since he was too lazy to bring pyjamas over, he put on jeans and a plain blue T-shirt that were comfortable enough to sleep in. He didn't plan to bring much, since Luffy told him everything down to toothbrushes would be provided. Grabbing his phone, keys and the gift, Sabo left the house.

He was getting more than just nervous. The more he thought about it, the more afraid he was of meeting Luffy's brother. He didn't know what he would do if Luffy's brother disliked him and stopped him from dating Luffy. Sabo would hate it if Luffy and his brother got into a fight because of him. As far as he knew, Luffy and his brother were extremely close and Sabo would never want to ruin their relationship.

To be honest, after hearing Luffy speak about his brother, Sabo actually wanted to get along with him, not just for Luffy's sake. He just hoped Luffy's brother wouldn't be too fixated on being overprotective of his little brother, like a certain someone he knew.

Sabo shook away the thoughts and knocked on Luffy's door. After waiting for a few seconds, the door flung open and a beaming Luffy greeted him with a hug.

"Sabo!" Luffy squealed, tightening the hug.

"Hello, Luffy," Sabo said, returning the hug. God, he hoped Luffy didn't notice how fast his heart was racing. He was just really happy to see his boyfriend again, could anyone blame him?

"Did you bring it?" Luffy asked, looking up to face him with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course," Sabo laughed, lifting up the bag in his hands to show Luffy.

Sabo's heart fluttered when he saw Luffy's eyes sparkle with excitement, very much like a little child receiving gifts on Christmas day. He couldn't help but notice the little drool from Luffy's mouth.

"I'll go open this. Come in and make yourself at home!" Luffy chirped as he took the bag from Sabo's hands.

Sabo did as he was told, taking off his shoes and entering the house. He didn't have time to admire the interior because the first thing he saw was a familiar figure sitting on the couch in the living room.

Like Luffy, the figure had raven hair, but he was of a bigger build and had freckles decorating his cheeks. The figure wore the same expression Sabo had, mouth and eyes wide open. They were both shell-shocked and caught off-guard.

This couldn't be happening. This had to be a joke. Or a dream. A really bad dream. This. Was. Impossible.

The two stared at each other, both unable to utter a single word. Sabo's mind was screaming for him to run, but he simply stood rooted to the ground.

"Y-you…!" The other choked out.

"Ah!" Luffy suddenly popped out from the kitchen. Sabo was immensely grateful. "Sabo, this is Ace, my brother. Ace, this is Sabo, my boyfriend."

"What are the odds…" Sabo breathed. Ace was shocked for now, but once he gets over that…

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Ace shouted. "SABO, EXPLAIN."

"E-even if you say that…" Sabo gulped. So it has begun.

"Hm? You guys know each other?" Luffy cocked his head to the side.

"We're… classmates," Sabo said. This was getting really bad. Knowing Ace, he would probably never approve his little brother's relationship.

"We're best friends," Ace hissed, his tone not exactly agreeing with what he was saying. "Care to tell me why my best friend is my little brother's boyfriend?"

"I didn't know-"

"So you're best friends! That's great!" Luffy cheered.

The two turned to stare at him. Luffy was just so oblivious to the tension in the air! Did he not understand how overprotective Ace was over him? God, Sabo swore Ace would kill someone for his little brother!

But of course, Luffy was Luffy. He was completely unaffected by the dire situation and happily stuffed himself with the meat that Sabo brought.

Sabo glanced at Ace. This was strange. Sabo thought Ace would have lashed out at him more than this. It seemed that he was really trying to hold back the urge to erupt.

"Luffy, can you go back into the kitchen for a second? I want to talk to my best friend over here," Ace said while smiling, but Sabo could see dark aura forming around him.

"Okay!" With that, Luffy disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the two alone again.

Ace then turned fully to Sabo, the smile instantly fell into a frown.

"I really didn't know he was your brother!" Sabo tried to put up his defence. He didn't want to die so young.

"Break up with him," Ace ordered coldly.

"What?"

"Break up with him," Ace repeated. "I pretended to approve of his relationship so I could make him go through hell and have them break up for me to beat the guy up, but since it's you…I don't want to beat you up, so break up with him now and I won't do a thing."

"I'm sorry, I won't do that," Sabo replied.

"What?"

"I know Luffy's precious to you, but he is precious to me as well. I don't care if you want to beat me up or what, I'm never giving him up. I believe I've told you before, I'm serious about this relationship this time."

"You fucker!" Ace muttered under his breath. "What the fuck…my best friend is dating my little brother… do you know how fucked up that sounds?"

"Please, Ace. Trust Luffy to me, I swear I will never hurt him!" Sabo urged.

"Fuck no!"

"You know me, Ace. You know I would never hurt someone I truly care about!"

"Just…no!"

"I love Luffy, Ace. I need him as much as you do."

"No! Stop it!"

Sabo noticed Ace trembling. That fearless Ace, who scoffed at whatever life threw at him, was trembling. He was obviously shaken up by the situation, even more so than Sabo.

"Ace, just-"

"You guys done?"

Sabo spun around to face Luffy standing at the kitchen door, a jumbo sausage from the meat assortment in his hand. Luffy brought the sausage to his mouth and Sabo felt his member twitch. Shit, this was the worst timing ever.

The way Luffy sucked on it just made heat rush throughout Sabo's body. He tried to steer his mind somewhere else, but failed so terribly. God, Luffy, stop making those sounds! The last thing he needed was a raging erection in front of his boyfriend's brother. And but of course, it just had to be given to him.

"Stop fantasising about my brother like that!" Ace yelled, flying in to kick Sabo in the stomach, sending him crashing on the floor.

"Oh, looks like you two get along well! As expected of best friends!" Luffy laughed, returning to the kitchen, probably to get another piece of meat.

"Listen up, Sabo. I will never hand Luffy over to you. I will make him realise that he loves me so much more, and that he only needs me! Then you can scram off and find another person!" Ace declared.

"Luffy's the only one for me, though…" Sabo murmured, lying on the floor.

"Whatever. I'll show you that we brothers are inseparable. We literally depend on each other to live on," Ace snorted.

"Ace!" Luffy reappeared from the kitchen, with more meat in his hands. "Try this!"

Luffy then brought the meat near Ace's mouth. As Ace ate the meat off his brother's bare hands, he sneered at Sabo. It kind of irritated Sabo. It wasn't as if Luffy hadn't fed Sabo before, so why should this matter? Maybe it was because of the smug face Ace had. Gosh, if he could punch Ace right now, he would.

"You can never win me," Ace mouthed to Sabo.

Sabo gritted his teeth. Ace was still a cocky piece of shit, Luffy's brother or not.

"Bring it on."


	24. Chapter 24

Luffy was thrilled to show Sabo around the house. Well, to be more exact, his room. He practically dragged Sabo into his room, wanting to show him his proud collection of stuffed toys.

Luffy had to admit, he was a little nervous when Sabo didn't say a word when he entered at first. The room was certainly more messy than Sabo's, bed undone and stuffed toys littered everywhere. He cursed a little under his breath, thinking how he should have at least cleaned up a bit before his boyfriend showed up.

But of course, Sabo being the perfect boyfriend he was, smiled gently and said, "It suits you."

Ignoring the scowling Ace at the bedroom door, Luffy grinned widely and scrambled to search for the dragon plush toy he received not too long after meeting Sabo.

"Look! This is the dragon named after you! Do you remember him?" Luffy brought the stuffed toy to Sabo's face.

"Yes, I do. Your brother gave it to you, didn't he?" Sabo smirked at Ace.

"Hold on a second, you named that after him?" Ace gasped in disbelief while Luffy laughed at his older brother.

"Yup! Because it's a blue dragon and it reminds me of Sabo!" Luffy chirped. "Did you think of him when you bought it?"

"Well, yea, but..." Ace groaned, his face twisted as if he just made the biggest mistake of his life.

"Do you sleep with it like Sunny?" Sabo inquired.

"Yea!" Luffy grinned.

"That so," Sabo laughed, sending smug looks Ace's way.

"That's it. I'm confiscating it," Ace announced, walking up to Luffy and snatching Sabo the dragon out of his hands.

"But why?" Luffy whined.

"I'm not letting you sleep with 'Sabo'! Do you want me to spell it out for you?" Ace's face flushed red. Luffy didn't know why Ace was getting so worked up.

"But it's just a toy…and I've already slept with Sabo once," Luffy said quietly, but Ace heard it. Ace heard it all.

"WHAT?" Ace flared up. Maybe Luffy shouldn't have said it. Oops.

"Wait, Ace, before you get the wrong idea-" Sabo looked extremely pale.

"YOU DID NOT SLEEP WITH MY BROTHER!"

Okay, now Luffy was starting to hear how wrong that sounded. He kind of knew from the television that lovers did intimate stuff while sleeping together, but he didn't really know what. Ace never let him near those programmes.

"B-but that was before we became boyfriends!" Luffy stuttered hastily.

"You slept with my brother, BEFORE YOU BECAME BOYFRIENDS?" Ace repeated, sending death glares at Sabo.

"We didn't do anything!" Sabo protested.

"Sure, whatever you say, I DON'T FUCKING TRUST YOUR RAGING HORMONES!" Ace yelled, ready to attack Sabo.

"Ace!" Luffy jumped between the two older men. "We just slept together on the same bed, nothing more! We do that often too, remember?"

Ace visibly winced. "…you really didn't do anything?"

"Mm!" Luffy nodded. He could remember it as clear as yesterday. Sabo hugging him in his sleep, waking up next to Sabo, Sabo making him breakfast…

Sabo kissing him.

Ace seemed to notice the blush that coloured Luffy's cheeks and narrowed his eyes. "…you really sure?"

"I-I…I'm going to cook dinner!" Gosh, the more he thought back on that kiss, the more embarrassed he was getting. It was his first kiss after all. Nevertheless, he was happy that it was with Sabo. Luffy swiftly hopped onto his feet and ran to the kitchen.

There were still some leftovers from the meat assortments that Sabo had brought over. He could add them to the dish! Honestly, Luffy wasn't much of a cook as Ace was usually the one making meals for him. But since Sabo was over, he thought it was a good idea to cook for his boyfriend as well as his brother. He knew next to nothing about cooking, but all he had to do was mix ingredients and heat them up over a flame, right? Sounded simple enough.

And all three of them loved meat, so adding meat to the dish would be good, right? Luffy rummaged through the fridge to look for other suitable ingredients. There were eggs, cereal, apples, onions, milk, cheese, fish, peanut butter, chocolate, cinnamon …

It was so troublesome to choose what to put in. Since everything tasted nice, Luffy should just add everything in! What could possibly go wrong?

Luffy hummed as he poured everything in a pot and mixed them together. Next would be the heating! He didn't really know how big the flame should be, since he saw Ace cook with different sizes of flames before. Oh well, a bigger flame would cook faster, right?

Sure enough, soon there was a burnt smell and Luffy turned off the flame. The food was surely cooked! He was proud of his first creation. He brought the pot to the dining table, noticing that Ace and Sabo were still not there. He popped his head back into his room and found them sprawled on the ground.

"What are you two doing?" Geez, they were hopeless without him! "Dinner is ready!"

The two groaned and got up. Luffy noticed a few new bruises on each of their faces. Did they punch each other or something? Weren't they best friends? Oh, maybe they were sparring against each other.

"Luffy, you didn't actually cook, did you?" Ace rolled his eyes as he took his seat in front of the pot.

"I did!" Luffy pouted. A big brother should be more encouraging than that!

"What a…peculiar colour…" Sabo gulped as he removed the cover of the pot.

Ace took a spoonful from the pot and immediately gagged.

"Wha…what did you put in it?"

"Everything in the fridge!" Luffy grinned.

"You idiot! You don't do that!" Ace scolded, smacking Luffy on the head.

"What are you overreacting for? I'm sure it tastes good!" Luffy stuck out his tongue. What the hell, after he went through all that trouble to make him dinner! Luffy huffed and ate a mouthful of the dish.

Gosh, was that a wrong decision. It tasted horrible, nothing like the food Ace cooked. He spat out the goo in his mouth at once, reaching out for water to wash the terrible taste away.

"It's worse than vomit!" Luffy cried after gulping a glass of water.

"Glad you know, little brother," Ace snorted, crossing his arms.

"C'mon, I'm sure it's not that bad," Sabo laughed as he took a spoonful himself.

Luffy watched in horror as he swallowed the monstrosity he created. Sabo didn't puke out or say anything, Luffy was starting to worry that maybe the food had killed him.

"W-well…" Sabo coughed. "It's edible."

Luffy was shocked. Sabo called his dish edible, even though it tasted like shit. He was so touched, tears started welling in his eyes.

"Sabo…!" Luffy sobbed as he pounced onto Sabo, burying his face into his shirt.

"I don't think your brother would eat it, though. I can eat this by myself. I'll go make something else for you and Ace, alright?" Sabo smiled charmingly at Luffy, ruffling his hair.

God, Sabo was absolutely the best boyfriend Luffy could ever ask for.


	25. Chapter 25

Ace was a little irritated with Sabo's comment. That bastard was just saying all that bullshit to please Luffy. Nevertheless, he kept quiet because he didn't want to eat Luffy's cooking. He had to admit, Sabo's cooking was good, although incomparable to Thatch's. Well, Sabo could eat all of Luffy's cooking if he wanted to. He wasn't risking ten days straight of diarrhea.

Ace still remembered the day ten years ago when Luffy tried cooking for the first time. It was a miracle that he didn't blow up the whole kitchen, but the food was a whole different story. God, just thinking about it made him want to throw up.

Sabo disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the brothers at the dining table. Luffy was grinning, swaying slightly from side to side. What was he so happy for? Okay, sure Sabo agreed to eat his cooking, but he did that ten years ago too! He didn't look this happy then.

"So? What are you planning to do with him after dinner?" Ace rolled his eyes again.

"Hm? Oh, I haven't thought that far. Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Maybe play some games or something!"

"We've only got two controllers for video games," Ace said. "Unless you're planning on leaving your big brother out of it."

"Eh…then we could play cards or something!" Luffy suggested.

"But you're terrible at cards," Ace snickered.

"No I'm not!" Luffy huffed.

"You are," Ace stated amusedly.

"He's what?"

They turned to face Sabo, who was carrying two plates of fried rice.

"I'm good at cards!" Luffy answered.

"He's terrible at cards," Ace repeated.

"That so," Sabo chuckled, placing the plates in front of the brothers.

The aroma wafted to Ace's nose and he couldn't help but drool a little. His stomach let out a loud growl and he immediately blushed. Luffy broke into laughter and Ace bit his lips.

"Eat up while it's still warm, big brother," Sabo sneered. That bastard.

"Shut up," Ace grumbled, but still dug into the dish in front of him.

"Sabo! You don't have to eat my cooking, you know," Luffy said quietly. Ace noticed that Sabo really didn't leave himself a portion of food that he cooked.

"It's fine, really. You put effort in it, I don't want it to go to waste."

"You're gonna be so wasted once you're done with it," Ace mused.

"B-but…!" Luffy pouted. "I don't want Sabo to get sick!"

Wow, Luffy. If only you showed that concern ten years ago.

"It's okay," Sabo reassured.

"Please?" Luffy looked at Sabo with large puppy dog eyes. "I'll share my food with you!"

Luffy took a scoop of the fried rice and brought the spoon near Sabo's mouth. That bastard almost gave in and accepted the food that was being fed to him. But Luffy feeding Sabo won't be happening on Ace's watch!

Before Sabo could open his mouth, Ace leaned over and took the spoonful of rice in his own. He pushed his own plate of fried rice towards Sabo as he chewed.

"You're the guest, so you should get a portion of your own. I'll share with Luffy," Ace declared, licking his lips. Hah, that disappointed look on Sabo's face was priceless.

"But Ace! You've already eaten more than half of your portion!" Luffy claimed.

"So have you," Ace snorted.

"Guys, I really-"

"Oh, shut up and eat, Sabo!"

* * *

After they finished their meal, Ace left Sabo to wash the dishes. What? Sabo wanted to do it, so why not let him! Ace wasn't going to be stupid and wash the dishes while letting Sabo spend alone time with Luffy! Plus, washing the dishes was a chore and Ace would prefer not to do it.

"Luffy, what are you doing?" Ace looked at his little brother ransack the cupboards in his room.

"Looking for cards," Luffy hummed.

"You're still going on about that?" Ace sighed.

"Yea! Oh, and look what I found!" Luffy picked up a dusty box and showed it to Ace.

"Is that…Twister?" Ace's face scrunched up. He didn't like where this direction was heading. "No, no, no, you put that back where you found it."

"Why? It's fun! We used to play it a lot!" Luffy whined.

"I refuse to play that!" Ace couldn't think of a better excuse.

"Then I'll play it with Sabo!"

"NO!"

This was so frustrating! Why couldn't Luffy just listen to him!

"What, scared you'll lose?" Sabo's condescending voice came from behind. And of course, he was standing by the door. Guess he was done with the dishes.

"Me? Lose? No way!" Ace scoffed.

"Then, there should be no problem, right?" Sabo smiled. "By the way, what game were you talking about?"

"Twister!" Luffy chimed, holding up the box.

That bastard Sabo's face turned red when he saw the box. Did he not know what he was landing himself in? Ace almost wanted to punch him again. He'd better not have any perverted thoughts about Luffy!

"Let's do this!" Luffy bounced up and down excitedly, already laying the mat on the floor.

"How do we play without someone spinning the board?" Sabo asked, his face still coloured red.

"When we were young, our father recorded himself saying out the commands so that we could all play together…" Luffy reminisced fondly. "Let me try to find it!"

After a while, Luffy managed to recover an old audio tape recorder from his cupboard. It was really old, Ace wondered if it was still working.

Luffy fiddled with the device and the audio started playing. There were shuffling noises in the background, followed by a deep voice reciting commands for the game. Ace was filled with nostalgia upon hearing the voice. The voice… belonged to their father. It had been a long time since he last heard it, but Ace would recognise it anywhere.

"Great! It's playing! Let's start!" Luffy laughed. "I'll go first!"

He set his right foot on the red circle and looked expectantly at Ace. He couldn't refuse now, could he? His body acted on its own, placing his left palm on the green circle. Sabo followed, obeying the command as he put his left foot on the blue circle.

Ten minutes later, the three were fully immersed in the game. Never mind the weird positions they ended up in, Ace was set on winning. Since he joined the game, losing was not an option. So far, Luffy was in a backbend pose, with Sabo crouched at his side, one hand reached at the opposite end. It would be an easy win.

But then Sabo's next command came. Sabo reached his hand over Luffy, brushing his chest in the process, to get to the yellow circle. And when he was done readjusting his position, that fucker was directly on top of Luffy. Their chests were less than an inch away and Ace wanted to kick Sabo away from his little brother. What, was his father supporting Luffy's relationship too?

Ace gritted his teeth and tried to contain his anger. Next was Luffy's turn. He'd better somehow get out of that position. But instead of doing that, Luffy squirmed in his position, trying to change his pose. His back arched even more, causing Ace to want to rip his hair out because _their chests were pressed so close together and god-_

Luffy plopped onto the floor and cried, "Ah, this is so difficult!"

Ace sighed in relief. Glad that was over. Seeing his best friend that close with his little brother was extremely disturbing. Ace made his next move, right hand moving across the mat, while Luffy sulked in the corner.

Sabo was trembling. Was his position very hard? Didn't seem so. Especially after Luffy retired out of the game, his position was quite easy, if Ace had to say. Then why…?

Don't tell me…!

Ace completely forgot that he was in the middle of the game and attacked Sabo, pinning him on the ground with his back on the floor. Sabo looked stunned, but Ace didn't care. What he wanted to know was…

Ace placed his foot on Sabo's crotch, ignoring the little yelp that escaped him. That fucker was hard.

"YOU BASTARD!" Ace shouted at the top of his lungs, almost crushing Sabo's family jewels beneath his foot.

"Ace! Stop that! I still want my boyfriend to be a man!" Luffy screeched, getting up to separate the two.

Ace stared coldly at Sabo, who was now averting his gaze.

Ace swore he would get back at him.


	26. Chapter 26

The day couldn't get any worse.

First of all, Luffy's brother just had to be Sabo's best friend, who had the hugest brother complex.

And then, he just had to get hard by playing a game, in front of said brother.

Fuck, Sabo wished a hole would just open up from the ground and swallow him up. He was cringing at himself; why, just why must you get aroused at this particular moment!

Sabo couldn't help it. Luffy was already stunningly beautiful, and then when he rubbed his body against his own, Sabo just lost it. Even after Luffy plopped to the ground, breaking contact between their chests, Sabo could still feel his chest tingling. His chest tightened, unable to stop thinking about Luffy.

Luffy was right below him and he had to use all his focus to no jump onto him. He tried to compose himself and not let his erection show, but Ace was too sharp. He knew.

And now they were in an awkward position, Sabo lying on the floor, hard as fuck, with Ace on top of him, foot on his erection. He didn't know which was worse, his best friend finding out he had an erection or the fact that he was about to crush it.

Thankfully, Luffy separated them before that happened. Sabo didn't dare to look at Ace in the eyes after that. God, it was too awkward and embarrassing.

"Geez, why're you two fighting so much!" Luffy sighed, shaking his head.

Neither answered Luffy. Ace continued staring daggers at Sabo and Sabo continued to look anywhere but the brothers.

"Well, that game was a flop! How bout we try cards?" Luffy suggested, regaining his usual cheerfulness.

"Sorry, Lu. I'm no longer in the mood for games," Ace muttered.

"But Ace!" Luffy whined.

"I'm thinking even Sabo is tired. Let's just go to bed."

Luffy glanced at Sabo with a pout. "Okay…"

"I'm sleeping with you in your room tonight, Lu. Sabo can take my room," Ace deadpanned.

"Eh? But…" Luffy stopped when he noticed Ace's foul mood. So even he was aware of his brother's fury. He then turned to Sabo and forced him to look in his eyes. "Are you okay with that?"

Sabo nodded slowly and cautiously. He didn't need another outburst from the hot headed brother. Luffy gave him his usual bright smile and it certainly lightened up Sabo's mood. Luffy took his hand and guided him to the bathroom, taking out the extra toiletries for Sabo's use.

"Ace's room is just next to this, so you can sleep there whenever you want to!" Luffy chirped. Then his smile faltered a little as he bit his lower lip. "Sorry, Ace can be a little…rash. But he's really a great person!"

"I know. I'm his best friend," Sabo chuckled. He wondered if that title still applied after all that.

"Thanks, Sabo!" Luffy grinned, giving Sabo a little peck on the cheek before leaving the bathroom.

Sabo stared at his reflection in the mirror, looking at how much of a mess he had become. His whole face was beet red, with some bruises he never had before. Probably from when he and Ace punched each other while Luffy was cooking. Seriously, if this keeps up, at the end of the month Sabo would have enough bruises on his face that puts his scar to shame.

Sabo started brushing his teeth while pondering about the brothers. If Luffy was an angel, Ace would be a devil. They were really different, but also very similar. He wondered what kind of father they had to grow up like that. Extremely different from his own father, Sabo thought.

When Luffy spoke of his father, he couldn't help but notice the fondness Luffy had. Ace never talked about his parents, so Sabo didn't know anything, but if he had to take a guess, their father seemed like a caring one, just like how a parent should be. Sabo was a little envious of the brothers, but was happy for them at the same time. It must feel nice to have such great father.

Speaking of which, where was their father? As far as Sabo knew, the brothers were living on their own. What about their mother? There were so many questions, but Sabo knew more than anyone else but to push for answers to such matters.

After finishing his business in the bathroom, he proceeded to the room next door, otherwise known as Ace's room. The room was neater than Luffy's room, with only a few stacks of paper lying randomly on the floor. Sabo recognised some of them as the homework due a few weeks later. Ace was probably going to lose them, having placed them so carelessly amongst other sheets of paper. Sabo heaved a sigh as he gathered the important sheets of paper and placed them neatly on the study desk.

His attention went to the photo frames on the study desk. There were two, one of them was a picture of Luffy and Ace when they were young, about twelve years ago? Young Ace had a frown on his face, looking annoyed at the other young boy in the picture. Young Luffy was cuter than Sabo had imagined, his toothy grin made Sabo let out a small squeal.

The other picture was of the brothers too, but they looked older than in the previous one. Perhaps ten years ago. Luffy hadn't changed much, his adorable grin still hung on his face. Ace, on the other hand, didn't look as irritated as before. Instead, he was actually smiling! He looked…genuinely happy.

And in between them, was an adult male. Like the brothers, he also had raven coloured hair, which was as unruly as Luffy's, but with a widow's peak hairstyle. He also had a little stubble on his chin, but what struck Sabo the most was the tattoo that covered the left of his face.

Was this man their father?

Ah, stop snooping around, Sabo! Ace will kill you again. Shrugging the thoughts off, Sabo settled himself on the bed and soon dozed off.


	27. Chapter 27

Ace was in Luffy's bed, with Luffy asleep in his arms. Luffy was quick to doze off, but not Ace. Not this time. Ace looked at his little brother endearingly. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. It had been a crazy day and he just needed time to think.

Sabo was Ace's best friend and Ace knew he was a good guy. They've been through thick and thin together, guarding each other's backs. Honestly, Ace would even trust Sabo with his own life! But when he heard that Sabo was Luffy's boyfriend, his mind just went blank. He didn't know what to make of it. He didn't know if he could entrust Luffy to Sabo. More importantly, he wasn't ready to let go of Luffy just yet.

Hell with it, Ace had already issued a challenge to Sabo. And of course, he wasn't going back on his words!

"Ace…?" Luffy opened his eyes blearily.

"Oh, I'm sorry…did I wake you?" Ace then realised he had been fidgeting.

"Mm…" Luffy snuggled closer into Ace's arms.

Ace sighed and ruffled his brother's hair.

"Ace?"

"Hm?"

"Could you sing me to sleep?" Luffy asked quietly, even though he was so close to falling back into deep sleep again. "The one Dad used to sing to us."

Ace immediately knew what he was talking about. He shifted himself to a more comfortable position, with Luffy still in his arms, before softly humming an all familiar tune. They didn't know what the name of the song was, but their father sang it to them so often in their childhood that they knew it by heart. It was something about delivering sake, and apparently it was a famous melody on the seas. Not that Ace would know anything about it.

Soon he heard the snoring of his dear brother and a smile tugged at his lips. Luffy was the same as always. He guessed…even after having a boyfriend, Luffy wouldn't change. But still, that didn't mean Ace approved of his relationship!

* * *

"What, you're still here?" Ace snorted as he took a seat at the dining table.

"Yes, that would be the case," Sabo replied coolly, already seated before Ace. Bastard, don't think I forgot about last night!

"I'm hungry!" Luffy groaned as he burst out of his room.

"I think you need to stock up more ingredients in your fridge," Sabo chuckled. "I can't make breakfast like that."

"Didn't ask you. We're eating out," Ace huffed.

"Aw…Sabo's cooking is nice, though…" Luffy pouted and Ace pinched his cheek. He caught Sabo smothering laughter and turned to shoot him a glare.

The brothers changed into casual clothes while Sabo remained in his clothes from the night before. They quickly left for a nearby café, as Luffy wouldn't stop complaining about his empty stomach.

"So…" Sabo started after the trio ordered their breakfast. "…yesterday I happened to chance upon a picture with you two in it. You were extremely cute, Luffy. Oh, and Ace too, I guess."

"What?" Ace choked in disbelieve. "You snooped around my room?"

"You left it in plain sight, so I wouldn't call it 'snooping around'," Sabo snickered. "You looked cuter back then, Ace. I wonder what happened."

"Fuck off," Ace hissed as he took a sip of his coffee. Ugh, if he had known earlier, he would have hid those pictures!

"What about me!" Luffy chirped, grinning widely at Sabo.

"What can I say? You looked cute since the beginning of time," Sabo replied with a smile. "Of course, even now you look as cute."

That sent Luffy into giggles and Ace wanting to puke.

"Oh, if you saw that picture, that means you saw our father! What do you think? Isn't he awesome?" Luffy bounced happily in his seat.

"He seems…nice," Sabo paused. "About that…where-" Sabo shook his head, as if hesitating. "No, forget it."

Ace was glad that Sabo stopped there. It would get awkward if the conversation had gone any further. Ace didn't really talk much about his father to his friends, and he would prefer to keep it that way. Oh yea, wasn't Sabo just as tight-lipped when it came to parents?

"Food!" Luffy threw his arms up in excitement as the waiter approached with trays in his hands.

Ace was sort of amused at how the waiter was struggling to balance all the trays in his hands. Guess it was the first time he was serving so much food to a small table of three. Could the table even fit all the plates? Well, it didn't really matter. Once the waiter placed the plates on the table, the food on it would be gone. The three of them did have a bottomless pit for a stomach, so it was to be expected.

"Oh, and Ace?" Sabo said in between eating his food. "I hope you didn't forget about the homework due on Monday."

"Shit!" Ace cursed as he recalled. The homework was actually given a few weeks ago, but Ace being Ace thought that he could easily finish it in five days and left it till the last minute. And there was all that shit about Luffy's boyfriend so Ace was distracted and-

Fuckfuckfuck Ace only left two days till the deadline and god he swore the teacher was already so pissed at him the teacher would probably skin him alive if he was late again.

Ace finished his food in no time. He was still a little hungry, but ain't nobody got time for that! He grabbed Luffy by the collar and was ready to drag him back home. Nope, no way he was going to leave his little brother with Sabo because of homework!

"I'm not done eating!" Luffy whined.

"Sabo can eat the rest. The bill's on him anyway," Ace stated.

"The bill's on who?" Sabo croaked.

"You've got a part time job, don't you? Also, it'd be terrible if you can't even pay for your boyfriend and his brother's meal," Ace sneered.

"Wait a minute! Luffy's one thing, but you-"

"Thanks for the reminder, Sabo. See you in school."

With that, Ace dragged Luffy along and made a dash for it.


	28. Chapter 28

As the weekend ended, Sabo swore that he would punch Ace when he next saw him in school. Ace just had to keep Luffy away from him on purpose! He wouldn't even allow Luffy to pick up Sabo's calls! Just how extreme could he get?

Sabo was sulking as he reached school. The previous week he had his hands full with work and when he was finally free and able to hang out with his boyfriend, obviously a new obstacle had to appear. Sabo wondered how long it would take for Ace to give in and approve of their relationship. Not anytime soon, he mused.

"Woah, Sabo! What's wrong? You look… troubled," Thatch exclaimed as Sabo entered the room.

"Why don't you ask Ace?" Sabo murmured as he took a seat and rubbed his temples.

"What's up with Ace?" Thatch looked confused.

"Speak of the devil, yoi, there he is," Marco stated as he pointed at Ace dragging his feet towards them.

"Ace…" Sabo croaked. He still remembered how Ace abruptly left the café, taking Luffy with him, leaving him to pay for all of their food. Ace was an asshole. He knew exactly how much the three of them ate.

"Mornin'," Ace yawned as he took his seat next to Sabo.

"So, Ace, why's Sabo like that?" Thatch asked again.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Ace grumbled.

"God, can you two just tell us what happened?" Marco sighed.

"I'll gladly pay for Luffy's meal, but not yours. Pay it back to me, you ass! I'm not made out of gold, you know!" Sabo hissed at Ace.

"That's what you get for having perverted thoughts about my brother!" Ace retorted.

"Ace!" Sabo fumed.

"Wait, wait, wait. Can someone just explain what the hell is going on?" Marco and Thatch both shared confused looks, but Marco looked more irritated. "Who's Luffy? And what's this about Ace's brother?"

"Luffy is my boyfriend," Sabo stated.

"Luffy is my brother," Ace said, rolling his eyes.

Marco and Thatch stared at them for a while before screeching, "WHAT?"

Sabo was a little amused. His friends had the same reaction as Luffy's friends when they found out Luffy was dating. Though, perhaps this time the shock was even greater.

"YOU'RE DATING WHO?" Thatch screamed. "YOU MUST BE JOKING. ACE WOULD NEVER ALLOW IT!"

"Wait, you never told us you were dating! Since when did this happen?" Marco narrowed his eyes at Sabo.

"We started dating last week, but I only found out that he was Ace's brother last Friday," Sabo snorted.

"Was he that guy you were crushing on?" Thatch gawked at him. Sabo nodded.

"What, so he was the one who fell from the roof onto me at the party?" Marco raised an eyebrow. "What are the odds. Ace, I expect some kind of compensation from you on behalf of your brother."

"HE WHAT?" Ace yelled in shock.

"So he didn't tell you?"

"That reckless little…!" Ace groaned. "When I get home, he's gonna get it!"

Sabo chuckled. Of course Luffy wouldn't tell his brother about his near-death experience. It would scare the living shits out of him. Luffy loved his big brother and would never want him to worry.

Hold on a second…at the party…

Sabo was so close to discovering the truth at the party! He wondered, if he had discovered it back then, would it have changed anything? At that point of time, Luffy and Sabo were not boyfriends yet, and if Ace knew, he would have used everything he had to prevent the two from starting to date. Sabo was somehow glad it turned out the way it did. He was grateful that Ace had left the place promptly after meeting Trafalgar Law.

Trafalgar Law. Now that he thought about it, Trafalgar Law probably knew about their relationships with each other.

 _"That aside, it seems that things have gotten pretty interesting around you, hasn't it, Sabo-ya?"_

No, that bastard knew for sure! God, he is probably laughing from where he is now!

"Anyway," Sabo coughed. "Ace, I still want my money back."

"And I still want compensation. Hospital bills aren't cheap, you know," Marco added.

"Am I the only one still not over the fact that Sabo is dating Ace's brother?" Thatch whispered.

"I'm broke. What do you want me to do? Cut and sell off my limbs to pay you back?" Ace scowled, ignoring Thatch in the process.

"Go get a part time job like Sabo, yoi," Marco sniggered.

"Hah! Imagining Ace as a waiter…this is hilarious!" Thatch laughed.

"Yea, you're right. Ace could never pull it off," Marco taunted.

"He'd be so bad at it, the customers would cry!"

"He'd be fired on the first day."

"It's just too much for him!"

"Enough!" Ace snapped, face growing red. "You think I can't do it? I'll show you…! Sabo! Introduce me to the place you're working at!"

"Eh… that's a little…" Sabo glanced away.

"What? You think I can't do it too? YOU'RE GOING TO LET ME WORK THERE, YOU HEAR ME?"

* * *

"Wow, Sabo. He's worse than you when you first started," Koala commented, watching Hack trying to teach Ace how to take down orders properly.

Ace had forced Sabo to bring him to the fast food restaurant he worked at. When they reached, Ace arrogantly declared that he wanted to work there and Ivankov immediately took a liking to him, saying that he's got spunk or whatever. And of course, Ace got the job.

But he was terrible at it. He wouldn't take down orders correctly, only writing whatever food that came into his mind instead of the customers' orders. He was horrible at cleaning the dishes, already breaking two plates since his job started. He also fell asleep while mopping the floor, blocking the customers' way. And then he also unconsciously ate the food that was meant to be served. Worst of all, he almost broke into a fight with one of the customers.

It was then that Hack thought it would be best to teach Ace from the beginning.

"Ace…I really think you shouldn't…"

"Shut up! I said I was gonna do it and I'm gonna do it!" Ace growled.

Sabo sighed. Why did this have to happen?

* * *

 **Hahaha so someone suggested Ace working in the same place as Sabo...and I'm going to take it! This would be fun to write...I hope.  
And thank you for all the reviews, as always! It's been a joy reading what you guys think :)**


	29. Chapter 29

With all the plates he broke and the food he ate without permission, Ace had racked up a debt within the first day he started working. Well, it wasn't his fault that the food smelled so good! And it wasn't that he couldn't wash the dishes, he just… needed to get used to the workspace. Ah, it was such a bother! Instead of earning money, Ace would be just working to pay off his debt. Marco and Thatch would laugh at him endlessly. Even Sabo looked at him pitifully! It was humiliating. But he said he was going to do it and he wasn't going to chicken out!

When he reached home, Ace immediately fell asleep. He was dead tired, after a weekend of drama and rushing to complete his homework plus a day of starting a new job, with his colleagues constantly yelling at him for doing something wrong.

And there he was, the second day of work at the fast food restaurant. Ace was in his uniform, Sabo helping him to adjust his bow tie.

"You don't have to be this stubborn, you know," Sabo said.

"Shut up. Once I get the hang of it, I'll be better at this than you," Ace scoffed.

"Yea, sure, whatever. Come on, let's go wait on tables. And by that I mean I'm going to wait on tables and you're going to watch closely."

Ace reluctantly followed Sabo out of the changing room. Damn it, everyone was treating him like an incompetent brat! Just a few minutes ago, this girl Koala made a new rule that Ace had to stay within one metre radius from Sabo, and that he wasn't allowed to do a whole bunch of stuff like taking down orders. What, it wasn't like he was going to destroy the whole place! Ace wished they'd trust him a little more.

"Oh my god! Look! He's really working here! He's even got the uniform and everything!" A loud, familiar voice laughed.

Ace turned to see Thatch entering the fast food restaurant, Marco right behind him. God, why did they have to come! Ace gritted his teeth as Sabo walked up to them and guided them to their seats.

"So, how much does Ace owe the shop?" Marco snickered.

"How did you know that?" Ace snapped. Sabo couldn't have told them. He wouldn't dare.

"Woah, seriously? I was joking, but…" Marco was trying hard not to laugh. Thatch, on the other hand, laughed till tears came out. Ace could only feel his face heat up, wishing that he could forget about his blunder.

"Well, he has to work for at least two weeks to pay off his debts, if he doesn't continue to break the plates and eat the customers' food, that is," Sabo answered quietly.

"What? You eat the customers' food? Oh man, it sounds just like you and it's hilarious!" Thatch was still laughing.

"I bet Sabo did the same when he first started!" Ace huffed.

"That was in the past! I don't do it now!" Sabo protested, cheeks coloured red.

"That aside, yoi, we're actually kind of hungry now, so could you pass us the menu?" Marco cut in.

Sabo handed the menus to them and waited for their orders. Meanwhile, Ace was behind him, glancing around, looking bored. This was the part he hated most in his job, waiting to take down orders. First of all, he didn't like taking orders. Second of all, he couldn't keep still in one place for too long without anything to do.

Ace was opting whether to break the 'one metre radius' rule when the entrance door flung open to reveal a rowdy bunch. Ace's face practically lit up when he saw the face of his favourite person in the world.

"Luffy!" Ace exclaimed as he scrambled towards his brother, totally breaking the 'one metre radius' rule.

"Ace?" Luffy's huge brown eyes stared at him, lips forming a bright smile. Gosh, his little brother was his salvation! Just his presence could cheer Ace up so much. Ace just wanted to cuddle with Luffy and forget about all his debt problems.

"Ace, you're not supposed to leave my side!" Ace heard Sabo call out, but chose to ignore it.

"Luffy! Let me guide you and your friends to your seats!" Ace grinned, grabbing onto Luffy's hand.

Ace led them to the seats a few tables away from where Marco and Thatch were sitting, and also where Sabo was still standing. Sabo looked crossed at first, but Ace noticed a smile spread across his face when he saw Luffy. What can he say? His brother works wonders.

"Ace, I didn't know you were working here!" Luffy pouted.

"I just started yesterday. I was too tired, I forgot to tell you," Ace explained sheepishly.

"Oh. You look weird in your uniform. Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

"Why, you!" Ace ruffled Luffy's hair, messing it up even further. Luffy broke into giggles and Sabo, who probably couldn't take how close the brothers were, came over and cleared his throat.

"Hey, Luffy," Sabo greeted with a smile.

"Hi, Sabo!" Luffy grinned even brighter than before, making Ace a little jealous.

"Hello, Sabo," one of Luffy's friends said. She smiled at Ace and chuckled, "So, you must be Ace, Luffy's dear brother, right?"

Ace felt his chest swell with pride when he heard the words 'dear brother'. "Yes, that would be me. You are?"

"Robin. Nice to finally meet you. Luffy talked so much about you."

Ace sent Sabo a smug look, who in turn rolled his eyes.

"So you're Ace! I see, I see…" Another of Luffy's friends spoke up. "I'm the great Usopp, by the way!"

And then the rest of Luffy's friends began introducing themselves. This was…new. Ace never really knew Luffy's friends well. Sure, he heard many stories about them, but he had no idea how they looked like.

"Oh, so that's Luffy. Ace's brother and Sabo's boyfriend. I must admit, he looks cute," Thatch popped in.

"This is also the first time I'm seeing the person who crashed into me," Marco said, staring at Luffy.

"You!" Luffy shouted. "Pineapple guy! I fell onto you the other day!"

"And?" Marco raised his eyebrow amusedly.

"Luffy, I'm pretty sure you're supposed to apologise for that," Robin reminded.

"Oh yea! I'm sorry!" Luffy grinned unapologetically.

"Luffy, what's this about falling from the roof?" Ace remembered the conversation with his friends from the previous day. He wasn't going to let his brother off easily!

"Uh…" Luffy shifted his eyes. "I don't know?"

"You don't know? You could've died, you little-" Ace wanted to burst out, but was cut off by Sabo.

"I know you two have much to talk about, but Ace, you're still at work," Sabo warned. He then handed out more menus to Luffy's friends. "Here's the menu."

"Hey waiter, we're ready to order," Thatch called out jokingly.

"Sabo, they're calling for you," Ace pointed out.

"No, Sabo! Don't leave!" Luffy whined.

"Sabo, you've got to leave," Ace urged.

"Ah, Luffy…I…Ace, can't you take their orders?" Sabo's face was so conflicted it was almost funny.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to take down orders?" Ace challenged.

"This can be an exception! Just this once…" Sabo trailed off as he gazed at Luffy. It irritates Ace how they look at each other.

"Waiter!" Thatch yelled, trying to get Sabo's attention.

"What are you two doing!"

Before Ace could recognise Koala's voice, he felt a hard smack on his head. Ace turned to see Sabo rubbing his sore head as well, and Koala who was looking absolutely unimpressed. She looked as if she was about to start another lecture.

"Stop fooling around! And Sabo, stop trying to flirt at work! There won't be any break times for either of you!" Koala reprimanded. Ace felt so wronged, it wasn't even his fault this time!

"Thanks a lot, Sabo," Ace grumbled.


	30. Chapter 30

It came to Luffy as a surprise that Ace was working a part time job with Sabo. Were they even broke? Luffy found it weird, because the money their grandfather sends was always enough for the month. Oh well, Ace in a waiter uniform was certainly amusing.

That aside, Luffy was disappointed that Sabo had to leave his side to wait on other tables. They didn't spend enough time together over the weekend and Luffy was getting a little impatient. He even persuaded his friends to visit the fast food restaurant just so he could be with Sabo a bit more! Oh well… at least he could see how handsome Sabo was in his uniform.

Luffy pouted childishly and slumped in his chair. He wondered when the next proper date he would have with Sabo. Maybe then they could do something fun together, like go to the amusement park, or the aquarium, or the zoo! Man, it's been a long time since Luffy last went to the zoo. Perhaps they should go to the zoo after all. But when was the problem…

"May I take down your orders?" The voice didn't belong to Sabo, or Ace, but an old man with long silver hair and a thick moustache.

"Can't Sabo take down our orders?" Luffy whined.

"Stop being so rude!" Nami scolded as she smacked Luffy on the head. "Ah, I'm sorry. Our orders, right? I'll have this."

Nami pointed to an item on the menu and the rest followed, except for Luffy. "Luffy, what do you want?"

"I want Sabo…" Luffy sniffed.

"Oh, so you're fine with no food, eh?" Sanji taunted.

"No! I want food too!"

"So, what food do you want?" Nami groaned.

Luffy stayed silent and stared at the table for a good while before saying softly, "Meat."

* * *

For the next few days, Luffy continued visiting the fast food restaurant, in hopes of talking more to Sabo. Of course, his big brother was there as well, and it was funny watching him screw up every now and then, but since Luffy could see Ace at home already, talking to Sabo was of higher priority.

Even if Luffy said that, talking to Sabo while he was working was actually harder than he thought. He didn't want to get in his boyfriend's way, but at the same time he had so much he wanted to talk about. His mood would grow heavy every time he fought the urge to just grab Sabo and run, and then his mood would lighten when Sabo walked past, giving him a smile. Sabo never stayed by his side for too long though, the girl called Koala was always on his tail.

And then Zoro, being the wonderful friend he was, suggested for Luffy to stay until they closed the shop so he could talk to Sabo without interference. Luffy did just that, and while the wait seemed like an eternity, the fast food restaurant eventually closed for the day.

Luffy went round to the back door, as he did the other day. Apparently it was used by employees. Luffy waited there, hoping for Sabo to quickly come out, and finally, the door swung open. Though, instead of Sabo, it was that old man that served them earlier that week.

"What, it's just you, old man…" Luffy went back to slouch against the wall.

"I'm not an old man!" He fumed.

"Hey, old man, when is Sabo coming out?" Luffy asked.

"Like I said, I'm not and old man!" He repeated. "And Sabo should come out any moment now."

"Oh! Is that so?" Luffy hummed. Man, he couldn't wait!

The old man looked curiously at Luffy. "Say, you're Sabo's boyfriend, right?"

"Yep!" Luffy chirped.

"Heh…so, how is he?"

"Sabo's awesome! He's so kind and strong and he's good at games and he's great to talk to-"

"Luffy!" Ace appeared from the door, cutting his ramblings short.

"Oh, Ace, it's just you…"

"What do you mean, just me?" Ace huffed and ruffled Luffy's hair into a mess.

"Luffy!" The second time was Sabo, and Luffy automatically launched himself onto his boyfriend.

"Sabo!" Luffy cheered, giving him a bone-crushing hug.

"Wow, thanks for the hug, little brother," Ace grumbled.

"Shishishi! Hey Ace, you can go home first. I want to talk to Sabo for a bit more."

"Absolutely not!"

"Ace, you know you've got homework due tomorrow?" Sabo coughed.

"OH SHIT!" Ace yelled. "Argh! Luffy! Be back by nine!"

And then Ace dashed off. It seemed like the only way to convince Ace to let Luffy stay with Sabo was to tell him he had homework due.

"So, care for a walk?" Sabo chuckled, reaching out to hold Luffy's hand.

"Yea!" Luffy grinned at him, letting Sabo take his hand in his. They started walking off, not in any particular direction.

Luffy had missed it, the size of Sabo's big hands compared to his, and the warmth upon contact. He couldn't help but give Sabo's hand a light squeeze.

"So, I was thinking, how can I make it up to you for the lack of dates this past week?" Sabo smiled charmingly at Luffy.

"How about a date?" Luffy giggled.

"Sounds good. Saturday?"

"Yea!"

"Where to?"

"Oh, oh! The zoo!" Luffy bounced excitedly.

"Sounds like a plan, huh?" Sabo laughed.

They stopped by at the nearby park. It was getting dark, and the street lamps had already been lit. A few children's laughter could be heard, followed by their parents' voice, telling them that it was time to go. Luffy and Sabo rested on the bench as Luffy went on to talk about his times at school.

He babbled on about the prank he and his friends did on the teacher recently, how they found a hole in the wall behind a poster near the teacher's desk and put a walkie-talkie in it, making eerie sounds into the other end whenever the teacher walked by. The teacher started to panic because he thought the room was occupied by a ghost! He even ordered the students to evacuate the room in an orderly fashion. Man, his reaction was the funniest.

Luffy also went on to talk about how he found a kitten at the school roof yesterday, how he befriended it and gave it a packet of milk. He still hasn't thought of a name for it, but he's considering Litten for now. Luffy turned towards Sabo, wanting to ask him for suggestions, but realised that Sabo was staring and smiling at him this whole time.

Luffy flushed and quickly broke eye contact. Gosh, why was he getting shy now?

"Luffy."

He could feel Sabo shifting closer towards him. Luffy felt his face grow hotter.

"Look at me."

Luffy hesitantly turned his head, and immediately, Sabo's lips pressed against his. Luffy shut his eyes close, his heart thumping so loudly and his head spinning. When Sabo pulled away, Luffy slowly opened his eyes to see Sabo's blushing face. Was…was Sabo feeling the same as him?

"It's almost nine now," Sabo laughed nervously. "I guess I should start walking you home."

"Eh? Already? But I barely talked to you about anything!" Luffy complained.

"Yea, I know, but I've got to get you home or Ace'll kill me," Sabo chuckled.

The night air was getting chilly and Luffy snuggled next to Sabo as they walked. Sabo had an arm around Luffy, holding him close. Luffy felt safe, he felt protected, he felt small, like he had returned to the old times when his father and Ace were there for him when he was a kid.

He usually liked being the one protecting, but this time…he guessed being protected once in a while was fine.


	31. Chapter 31

Sabo was super looking forward to his date with Luffy. They were going to have so much fun; going around looking at all the animals and just enjoy themselves for the day, like any other couples do. No work, no school, no constant competition against Luffy's brother… Yes! Sabo would finally have some alone time with Luffy! What a time to be alive!

Or… that was what he thought.

Saturday morning, at the entrance of the zoo, Sabo wanted to bash his head against the wall when he saw Ace casually walking behind Luffy.

"Hi, Sabo!" Luffy greeted cheerfully.

"Hello, Luffy… why is your brother here?" Sabo glared at Ace, who smirked back.

"I wanted to come, and my dear brother couldn't refuse me, could he?" Ace sniggered, passing an arm around Luffy's waist and pulling him closer.

Of course. Of fucking course Ace had to tag along. Of fucking course Ace would try to show off how close the two brothers were. Of fucking course Ace would try to cockblock them. Sabo should've known.

"Fuck you," Sabo mouthed to Ace, who flipped back at him in return.

"Quick! Let's go in before the crowd gets here!" Luffy chirped excitedly.

Well…at least Sabo got to be with his sunshine…even if they weren't alone…

The trio entered the zoo and the first place Luffy dragged them was the lion's den. Luffy's eyes were literally sparkling when he saw the lions. His bright grin filled Sabo's heart with warmth. Luffy was looking as cute as always, no, probably even cuter with that eager expression on his face. His favourite animal was a lion, wasn't it?

"Look! That lion's teeth look so sharp and huge!" Luffy squealed as he pointed to a yawning lion.

"Wonder when its feeding time is," Ace said.

Though, Sabo wondered what kind of situation this was. He was on a date with his boyfriend, but his boyfriend's brother had come along, and to top it all…

"Why do you keep trying to stand in between me and Luffy?" Sabo hissed at Ace, soft enough so Luffy wouldn't be able to hear it.

"Question is, why do you keep trying to stand next to Luffy?" Ace retorted.

"Hey, can I feed the lions some meat?"

The moment Sabo and Ace had their eyes off the youngest boy, he had ran off to one of the staff and troubled him with the question.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you can't do that…" The young man in uniform wanted to explain politely to Luffy, but Luffy was giving him his famous childish pout.

"Eh? Why not!" Luffy whined.

"It's too dangerous, and visitors aren't allowed in there!" Poor guy was just trying to do his job…

"Luffy, if I remember correctly, you can feed the sheep at the other side…" Sabo decided to help the poor guy out.

"Sheep!" Luffy exclaimed. "Alright! Let's go feed them!"

That said, Luffy bounced away from the staff who sighed in relief, with Ace and Sabo behind him. They arrived at the section with the sheep, and there was already a crowd of children forming. It was a weekend, after all. It wouldn't be weird if the zoo was swarming with parents and their children. Funnily enough, Luffy managed to blend in well with the group of children, trying to feed the sheep with leaves fallen from the nearby trees.

"Sabo! Ace! Look! This one looks like Merry!" Luffy laughed as he patted one of the sheep's head.

"Let's adopt it," Ace chuckled, but Sabo had been around long enough to know that Ace wasn't kidding.

"That's a good idea!" Luffy nodded as he began to wrap his arms around the sheep.

"Do you think pet shops will have collars for sheep?" Ace pondered aloud.

"She can sleep in that room no one uses!" Luffy suggested as he lifted the sheep off the ground. The sheep started to bleat and all the children around turned to stare at him.

"No, no, put it down, Luffy!" Sabo began to panic. What were these brothers thinking?

The sheep's bleating got so loud some children broke into tears and then parents came rushing, with some curious visitors coming closer to see what the commotion was about.

"Hm?" Luffy cocked his head to the side, the bleating sheep still in his arms. Some of the staff even appeared, trying to take a grasp of the situation.

"Put the sheep down!" Sabo gestured anxiously. Fortunately, Luffy seemed to take the hint and put it down. Sabo swiftly grabbed Luffy's hand and escaped the vicinity. Without doubt, Ace followed too.

When things calmed down, Sabo began to lecture the two about how they couldn't just adopt an animal from the zoo. Ace looked offended, but stayed silent all the way. Luffy didn't even pay attention.

"I need to pee!" Luffy announced as Sabo sighed. Though Sabo found this side of Luffy endearing, it was a little frustrating how he couldn't take control of the situation.

Sabo watched as Luffy left and sighed once more.

"You and your unnecessary interventions," Ace snorted. "We could've taken the sheep home."

"Do I even want to repeat myself?" Sabo groaned.

"You're no fun," Ace huffed.

"Oh, I'm plenty of fun, if it's not against the laws."

"Says the one who joined me in street fights."

"That's different. Nobody cares what happens in a street fight. But when you steal an animal from the zoo in broad daylight?"

"So you're saying you'd do it at night?"

"That's not what I'm saying, you idiot."

Before Ace could say something else, they heard a loud noise and then Luffy came walking back slowly, with a face that clearly writes that he had done something. Luffy was bad at hiding his emotions.

"Luffy, what did you do…?" Ace stared at his brother.

"N-nothing," Luffy stammered, shifting his eyes.

And then a couple of chickens came running by, clucking like nobody's business. There were some shouting in the background, and more clucking noise followed by a piercing scream.

"Luffy, did you do this?" Ace questioned.

"N-no?" Luffy stuttered.

"Maybe?" He admitted under Ace's intense stare.

"It hasn't even been five minutes!"


	32. Chapter 32

There they were, sitting in a café of the zoo, trying their best to pretend they had absolutely nothing to do with the earlier commotion.

The staff had gone round to ask about the culprit who released all the chickens, and both Ace and Sabo were praying for the staff to not come over. Sure they could feign ignorance, but Luffy was bad at that and would probably give himself away in an instant.

God, Luffy was such a handful, ever since young! Ace wondered why it was he and Sabo that were worrying about this, rather than Luffy himself. Once they had settled in their seats, Luffy totally forgot about what he just did and his mind was just filled with thoughts of food.

"This looks good!" Luffy exclaimed as he flipped through the menu. "Are you guys gonna order anything?"

"Hm…food might help us get our minds off this…" Ace mumbled as he scanned through the menu.

"You're right…" Sabo sighed, staring blankly at the menu. "I'll have this, this and this then."

"Alright! I'll go make the order!" Luffy chimed energetically.

"No, you stay put! Who knows what you'd do when we leave you alone!" Ace growled. "I'll go."

"Okay! But Ace, do you know what I want?"

"Of course. I'm your brother. I can read you like an open book."

Ace got up from his seat and shuffled to the counter. Luffy's orders were pretty easy to predict. They were always the ones with pictures, and also the ones with the most meat.

Ace made the orders for the three of them. The lady behind the counter carefully placed Sabo's hot coffee onto the tray, as well as Ace and Luffy's milkshakes. Ace nodded his thanks and made his way back to the table with the tray in his hands.

And what was he greeted with?

Sabo's fucking fingers interlocked with Luffy's, with Sabo whispering something into Luffy's ear and Luffy giggling nonstop.

Fuck. Ace couldn't believe he let Luffy alone with Sabo for even a moment. And of course, Sabo would make full use of the opportunity to flirt with his baby brother. It made him sick.

Ace slammed the tray onto the table to announce his presence, and Sabo immediately let go of Luffy's hand.

"Sorry for the wait," Ace snorted sarcastically. "Here's your coffee, flirt boy."

"Gosh, Ace. You don't have to be so jealous," Sabo stated as he sipped his hot drink.

"Jealous? I'll show you who's jealous!" Ace snapped, taking a seat and pulling his chair closer to Luffy. "Luffy, my milkshake's a different flavour from yours. Want a try?"

"Can I?" Luffy's face lit up. Ace picked up his cup of milkshake and brought it near Luffy's drooling face, offering him a sip from the straw.

It was like feeding the goats leaves, bottom line: Luffy is adorable as heck when feeding him. Whatever Ace feeds him, he would happily accept with that pure grin on his face.

Sabo seemed to have taken the bait as he tried to grab Luffy's attention. "L-Luffy! Want some of my coffee?"

"Too bad for you, Luffy doesn't like coffee! He's more of a tea person!" Ace smirked.

"Mm!" Luffy nodded in agreement, straw not even leaving his mouth.

"Eh, how much are you drinking! I said a try, not drink the whole thing!" Ace yanked the straw out of Luffy's mouth. Though Ace wanted to tease Sabo, he still wanted his milkshake!

"It's a good milkshake!" Luffy smiled with satisfaction.

"Ugh…more than half is gone…" Ace groaned as he peered into the cup.

The food arrived shortly and as usual, the waiter was surprised that the food wasn't for ten people but three.

But what was even more entertaining was how Sabo kept trying to feed Luffy his food. Every time Ace saw Sabo about to call for Luffy's attention, Ace would quickly distract Luffy by feeding him more food. So Sabo wanted to be all intimate with Luffy when Ace was around? Fat chance!

Seeing Sabo and his defeated face made Ace swell with pride. That's right. This brother always wins the boyfriend! Even if that left Ace with little food…

After they were done with the meal, the commotion with the chickens seemed to have died down. Apparently the staff had stopped going around in search of the culprit, which meant now the trio could roam freely again. That is, if Luffy stays out of trouble.

"Hey, hey! Let's go ride the horses!" Luffy said excitedly.

"They allow that now?" Ace blinked. The last time Ace was at the zoo was with his father, and that was so many years ago! He still remembered he tried to ride a horse but it wasn't a thing then so he got scolded, along with Luffy of course.

Though, Luffy probably had come to the zoo with his friends since then, so he would know more. Ace wondered how his friends kept him in line all the time.

When they arrived at the horse riding section, there was already a long queue, with a waiting time of over an hour.

"This sucks!" Luffy pouted.

"You can't always get what you want, Luffy," Ace sighed.

"But I was really looking forward to riding an animal!" Luffy whined.

"I can be your animal," Sabo said automatically, in which Ace kicked his shin. Sabo probably said it out loud without thinking, but Ace wouldn't forgive anyone who tried to taint his innocent little brother.

"I-I mean, we could wait for our turn!" Sabo coughed, face turning bright red.

"Hm…ah! I've got an interesting idea!" Luffy's grin returned to his face, but it was the face he makes when he was about to do something really stupid.

"Don't…" Ace croaked, only for Luffy's grin to widen.

The next thing he knew, they were in the lion's den, Ace not believing his eyes, Luffy on top of the biggest lion and actually riding it, getting it to go wherever he wanted, and an equally shocked Sabo.


	33. Chapter 33

Taming the lion was extremely fun, riding it was even better. No horse ride could ever beat it. Too bad it was so short-lived. Not long after Luffy had gotten used to riding the lion, the zoo staff had rushed into the den and caught them red-handed. The three were brought into a room, where they were sat and interrogated and reprimanded.

Though, it was all Ace and Sabo replying their questions and by the time the staff started lecturing them Luffy had stopped listening. The staff were really displeased, especially when they found out that this wasn't the only commotion they had caused that day. And they were even more unimpressed when they discovered that Luffy had been the reason for some other incidents in the past, when Luffy visited the zoo with his friends.

After endless hours of lecturing, the staff finally took down the details of the trio before letting them off. Of course, they were escorted out just to make sure they didn't make any more trouble. In addition, Luffy was banned from going to the zoo indefinitely. Well, that was a bummer. Not like being banned would stop him from sneaking in when he felt like it.

Ace and Sabo looked dead tired, like they've never sat through that long of a scolding before. Luffy was used to it, so he still had much energy in him.

"So where are we going now?" Luffy asked.

"Home obviously, you idiot," Ace grumbled.

"Eh? But I still want to spend time with Sabo!" Luffy cried, clinging onto said man with a long pout on his face.

"I'll be Luffy's company for a while longer. You can go home first, Ace," Sabo said, although he sounded really exhausted.

"Fuck. Fine. We can go karaoke where Luffy can knock himself out."

* * *

Luffy was bouncing with excitement as they got their karaoke room. He always liked going karaoke with his friends, where they would sing their hearts out like no tomorrow. It was always a party; there would be lots of food and jokes, dancing and singing, not to mention Zoro drinking sake because he doesn't care that he's still underage.

Ace immediately threw himself onto the cushion seats. "Bring in the beer!"

"Seriously, did you come here to sing or drink?" Sabo sighed, kicking Ace aside to make some space for himself to sit.

"Do I look like I have the energy to sing? I'll stick to the drinks, thank you," Ace snorted. "Good luck draining your energy entertaining my little brother."

"C'mon, Ace! Let's sing!" Luffy shouted as he pulled his big brother up.

"B-beer…" Okay, Ace really looked like he was dead.

"Let him rest, Luffy. I'll sing with you," Sabo said with a weak smile.

"Okay!" Luffy let go of his poor brother and scurried over to pick a song. Meanwhile, Sabo ordered beer for Ace.

The beer arrived in no time at all, along with some food that Sabo ordered for Luffy. Even though Luffy had not said anything about food yet…!

"Can't let my boyfriend go hungry, can I?" Sabo winked and Luffy felt his heart flutter.

"God! Stop flirting!" Ace exclaimed, taking a gulp of his beer. He resumed lying on the cushion seats on his side, watching as Sabo stuck his tongue out at him.

"So, which song do you want to sing first?" Sabo turned back to Luffy and smiled.

Sabo's smile was the most beautiful smile in the world, Luffy thought for more than a thousand times. His heart would always skip a beat whenever Sabo flashed him that kind smile, that very smile he had come to love. It was…intoxicating.

Sabo seemed to have noticed Luffy's staring and the blond averted his gaze elsewhere, blush spreading across his cheeks. And at the same time, red dominated Luffy's own.

"A-ah! Uhm, how about this one?" Luffy stuttered, trying to regain his composure. Hell, what was he getting so flustered for?

Sabo nodded and the song started playing. It was a rather slow song, and Luffy didn't know if it was just his imagination, but the song felt quite romantic. Sabo started singing first, and when those few words left his lips, Luffy felt like he was touched with magic. Sabo's voice was so amazing, Luffy became mesmerised by it and forgot to sing his own line. He only snapped back to reality when Sabo paused the song to ask if he was okay.

"Heh, maybe he was dumbstruck at how terrible you sound," Ace snickered, taking another sip of his beer, which was almost finishing.

"Shut up, Ace. I don't sound that bad!" Sabo rolled his eyes.

"Your singing is gorgeous!" Luffy blurted out without thinking.

Sabo's eyes grew wide and his blush deepened. "Ah, uh, thank you?"

"Ugh…Sabo…! Order more beer for me!" Ace whined as he slammed his empty glass on the table. His face was flushed red and he was acting so much like a child. Was he drunk? Oh wait, or was Ace always like this?

"Alright, alright. Calm down, will you?" Sabo sighed and went to get more beer for Luffy's older brother.

It was really amusing, because Luffy had never seen Ace drunk before. To be honest, Luffy had never seen anyone drunk before. All his friends were underage, and Zoro held his liquor pretty well. Plus, Ace never drinks at home, which made Luffy wonder if Ace even drank alcohol.

"Here's your beer. Don't blame me afterwards," Sabo stated as he placed three glasses of beer on the table. Ace grabbed a glass and chugged it down, with Sabo shaking his head.

"Is Ace drunk?" Luffy tilted his head to the side.

"'M not drunk!" Ace snapped.

"He's drunk alright," Sabo chuckled.

"Am…not!" Ace glared at Sabo with half-lidded eyes, hand searching for another glass of alcohol.

"I'm probably gonna end up carrying him home."

"Eh? Is being drunk that bad?" Luffy stared at his brother.

"Luffy…my baby…brother…! Hah…you were so cute…when you were young…calling 'Ace, Ace!" wherever you go…"

Luffy's cheeks heated up as Ace rambled on. Gosh. This was so embarrassing. Why did Ace have to spout all these in front of Sabo!

"I still remember that night…you woke me up because of a nightmare…because you…pissed your pants…" Ace sniffled.

Okay, Ace needed to stop. And Luffy acted without thinking, hitting his brother's head as hard as he could, effectively knocking him out in the process. Ace lay on the cushion seats, motionless and for a moment Luffy panicked, worried that maybe Ace died from the impact of the hit. Ace's skull was rather thick, so usually Luffy's attempts at hitting him wouldn't do any real damage, but he was drunk so Luffy didn't know the effects of it. Maybe alcohol makes your skull thinner. Luffy didn't know.

Luffy sighed in relief as he heard Ace snoring away peacefully. He looked up at Sabo and grinned sheepishly. He hoped Sabo hadn't heard all that stuff Ace said.

But then Sabo was trying his best to suppress his laughter. Luffy's face grew even hotter than possible.

"None of what Ace said was true! Okay, maybe some of them were, but…!"

"It's not that, Luffy. Hearing about you as a child makes me happy, actually," Sabo laughed. "It feels like I know you better now."

Luffy's heart was beating so fast he didn't know how to deal with it. He scooted over to Sabo and buried his beet red face into his boyfriend's shirt. He felt Sabo's arms going around his waist.

"Hey, you know…Ace is asleep now," Sabo whispered softly.

"Hm?"

Sabo planted a kiss on the top of Luffy's head. Luffy instinctively looked up and Sabo took the chance to press his lips against the younger's. Luffy really missed those soft lips…throughout the day Luffy was wondering when Sabo would kiss him, even thinking of making the first move himself but not really finding the chance to do so.

As they pulled away, Sabo cupped Luffy's cheeks and they locked gazes. Luffy could really get lost in those stunning blue eyes of Sabo's. He felt like he could see the glistening ocean in them.

Once again, Sabo snapped Luffy back into reality, going in for another tender kiss. Luffy squeeze his eyes shut, getting taken in by the moment. No matter how many times they do it, it always felt like Luffy's world spun around him when they kiss. It was like magic, much like Sabo's wonderful voice.

Their lips parted slightly, and Luffy could hear the loud thumping of his own heart, no, was it Sabo's? Anyway, Luffy was about to go crazy because of Sabo. He didn't even know what Sabo was doing to him! But…he didn't hate it. In fact, he wanted more. He wanted to do more things with Sabo!

"Sabo! Let's do it!" Luffy said after mustering all his courage.

"Excuse me?"

What was that word again…? The thing that lovers do…damn, Robin had just taught him the other day! Oh, wait, he remembered.

"Let's have sex!"


	34. Chapter 34

Sabo blinked a few times before what Luffy said processed in his mind.

"Excuse me, what?" Sabo asked, not quite sure if he was just dreaming or something.

"I said, let's have-"

"Hold on a second," Sabo interrupted before Luffy could finish his sentence. Luffy was staring at him with his large owlish eyes that couldn't be more innocent. Just what in the world was happening?

Sabo didn't know what the right course of action was. Of course he wanted to do it with Luffy, but there are just a few problems out there. Luffy was so pure, Sabo didn't even know that Luffy actually knew what sex was. Did Luffy actually understand what he just said?

That aside, Sabo had planned to do things slowly. He wasn't dating to fuck, no! He was serious about Luffy, he wanted to spend his entire life with Luffy! Their relationship was going faster than he originally planned. As much as Sabo wanted to, they had to go through proper procedures before they actually do it! They haven't even gone to second base yet! Plus, before Sabo would lay a finger on innocent Luffy, they had to get married first!

Wait…what was Sabo thinking! Get married? Sure Sabo was ready as hell to devote his life to his boyfriend, but what about Luffy? As far as Sabo knew, he was the first person that Luffy ever dated. Would Luffy be willing to marry him? Heck, why was Sabo thinking about all these, Luffy is only seventeen! And Sabo himself is only a student! Sabo had to graduate first, get a stable job to be able to support Luffy, and then he can execute the perfect proposal ever, and they would get married and go on the best honeymoon ever…if Luffy actually said yes. The thought of Luffy rejecting him made his stomach churn.

Plus, the biggest problem of all…was none other than Ace. Were they to fuck and Ace caught them red-handed, being in the same room and all, who knows what he would do to Sabo. The most lenient punishment Sabo could think of was skinning him alive. Hell, even if they weren't in the same room, if Ace knew that Sabo shoved his dick into his baby brother, Sabo would be brutally killed. Sabo glanced at the unconscious Ace and shuddered. He was definitely not prepared for this.

"Sabo?" Luffy continued staring at Sabo with curious eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yea, I'm fine," Sabo stuttered. Of course he wasn't fine, his head was throbbing and he also had to hold back the urge to throw himself onto Luffy.

"Do you…" The smile on Luffy's face had long fallen. "…not want to do it with me?"

It was like a punch in the gut.

"That's absolutely not the case! I really want to do it with you, Luffy!" Sabo blurted out immediately. "But…there are some reasons I can't."

"Reasons?" Luffy cocked his head to the side.

"Yes..."

"Aw…but I want to do more stuff with Sabo!" Luffy whined.

God, Luffy was being so unfair. Sabo felt like if Luffy pleaded anymore, he wouldn't be able to hold back his urge to make love to him.

"I'm sorry, Luffy. But for now, I hope you can make do with this."

Sabo leaned in to give Luffy a kiss. He was relieved when he felt Luffy smile into the kiss. That meant… Luffy understands, right?

Perhaps…they could go a little further. As long as they kept within first base, it's okay, isn't it? At least, that's what Sabo convinced himself.

Hesitantly, Sabo brushed his tongue lightly against Luffy's lower lip, asking for entrance. Luffy's lips parted slightly, and Sabo took the chance to slide his tongue into Luffy's mouth. Sabo tilted his head to deepen the kiss, wrapping his tongue with Luffy's. He could feel Luffy's body tensing up under his touch.

Sabo broke the kiss first, peering to see Luffy's face. Luffy was panting, with his face bright red. He looked at Sabo with half-lidded eyes, and at that moment Luffy just looked…so hot.

Sabo just wanted to claim Luffy for himself. Tell the whole world that this boy was his. Leave a mark to show that Luffy belonged to no one else. And that's exactly what Sabo did.

He sloppily left little kisses on Luffy's neck, and upon finding a sweet spot, Sabo didn't hold back nibbling and sucking there, relishing Luffy's moans. He didn't stop until the spot was visibly red. Once he was done, he pulled away to see the mark that he left on Luffy, smiling in satisfaction. It would probably stay there for a long time.

"S-sabo?"

Sabo looked up to see Luffy's face, which was in a mess. Man, if Ace finds out what Sabo had done to Luffy, Sabo would be dead meat. But does Sabo regret it? …that's debatable.

"Hah… there's still some time left. Do you still want to sing?"

* * *

At the end of their date, Sabo helped Luffy carry Ace back home. Seriously, Ace just had to be the burden of the day. Sabo wondered if he would ever come to accept Luffy and his relationship. Maybe the world would end before then…

"Thanks for today! I had lots of fun!" Luffy chirped as they arrived at his doorstep.

"We'll go out again soon, yea?" Sabo smiled hopefully.

"Of course!" Luffy grinned the brightest smile, reminding Sabo of what a ball of sunshine Luffy was.

"See you," Sabo whispered as he gave Luffy a peck on the cheek. Luffy nodded and proceeded to drag Ace back into the house. Sabo watched as Luffy closed the door behind him, before leaving the place.

The day had been eventful. Ace was in the way most of the time, and there was also the thing about Luffy causing trouble at the zoo, not that Sabo didn't find it cute, and to top it all, Sabo French kissed Luffy and even left him a hickey. Sabo would probably be thinking about it all night.

When he reached home, he lazily opened the door and to his surprise, he found an envelope on the floor. The mailman must have slid it underneath the door. But why not just leave it in the mailbox? And it was weird…who sends letters nowadays? An email would be quick, but must people just send texts because it was more convenient and simple. Wait, this couldn't be…!

With his heart racing, Sabo bent down to pick up the envelope. He gulped when he saw the seal at the back. Sabo unfortunately recognised the seal; it belonged to a certain noble family that he was previously acquainted with. But…he cut off all ties with that family! He had nothing to do with them anymore! They had no reason to contact him again! So…why? And…how? Sabo was sure he didn't leave any hints about where he was going when he left. The nobles…were terrifying.

Sabo didn't even realise that his hands were trembling. Should he open the envelope to read its content? He didn't want to. It was probably going to wreck his life for a second time and he didn't want that. All he wanted was for them to leave him alone.

The left side of his face started to sting again, even though the scar had healed long ago. His head was hurting, his body was aching, and he felt absolutely sick. No matter what, Sabo refused to open the letter. The nobles can go fuck themselves. After all this time, they had no right to contact him again!

Before Sabo knew it, the letter was ripped into pieces.


	35. Chapter 35

Ace groggily opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling of…his bedroom? Since when did he get home? Ugh, his head was throbbing and he couldn't really remember much of the day before.

Oh yea, he was out on Luffy's date with Sabo, with the intention to intervene as much as possible. Luffy caused lots of shit to happen, as always, and then they were lectured in this room…then Ace fell asleep…then they went karaoke…

And then Ace forgot. Did his narcolepsy kick in again? Shit! Who knows what Sabo would do with Luffy since he got that chance! Just the thought of his best friend flirting with his brother made Ace want to puke. That bastard had better not done anything to his Luffy.

"Ace!" Luffy burst into Ace's room, not noticing how much of a headache Ace was having.

"Pipe down, Lu," Ace groaned, but was a little happy to hear from his favourite brother.

"I'm hungry! Make me food!" Luffy continued bouncing around in Ace's room, pouncing on the bed where Ace was, and shaking Ace to get up quickly.

"Alright, alright…" Ace sighed as he got up reluctantly.

And then he saw the bruise on Luffy's neck. He knew what that was. Oh, he fucking knew.

"Luffy, that…" Ace widened his eyes, reaching out his hand to touch the spot.

"Hm? What?" Did Luffy not know what was on his neck?

"You have a bruise here."

"Oh, really? Shishishi! I don't know what he did, but I think Sabo did that! It felt good!"

 _That bastard!_

Ace was going to fucking kill him! Just how did he have the guts to give Luffy a hickey when Ace was not there! And hell, where the heck was Ace? What in the world was he doing when Sabo was doing all these indecent stuff with his precious baby brother? Ace wanted to punch himself for not remembering.

"Is that all Sabo did to you?" Ace croaked. Please say nothing else, please say nothing else…

"Uh…uhm…we kissed with tongue?" Luffy innocently tilted his head.

 _GOD FUCKING DAMNIT SABO._

When Ace gets his hands on Sabo, he's gonna-

"HEY YOU BRATS, OPEN THE DOOR!" A loud booming voice interrupted Ace's train of thoughts.

Ace knew and hated that voice. He instinctively frowned, deciding to leave the door locked so that goddamn geezer couldn't get in. But Luffy, on the other hand, obediently skipped outside to open the door to let the man in. What a bother. Ace jumped off the bed and dragged himself to the living room, watching as the front door swing open.

And as always, a large fist came running down on poor Luffy's head.

"Ow!" Luffy cried as he stepped back. The old geezer entered the house and looked around, with his eyes finally settling on Ace. That was bad news…

In a heartbeat, the old geezer was in front of Ace. He didn't even have time to defend himself from the famous Fist of Love, and he was down.

"What was that for!" Ace yelled angrily, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Heard you kids had been causing trouble in public! They called me and told me all about it!" The old geezer stated, digging his nose with his pinky finger. "Guess you need another lesson from this old grandpa again, eh?"

This man…Ace absolutely loathed this man. Whenever he was around, Ace just felt restless and ready to kill. Ace always thought of running to a friend's when he came back, but that would mean leaving Luffy on his own. Ace would never do that, no matter how much he hated the old man.

The famous hero Garp, known throughout almost the entire world for his courageous acts to protect innocent people and serving justice, all that crap doesn't matter. He was never there for his family when they needed him, and that just made Ace grow cold towards the so called 'hero'. Garp was the worst grandfather one could ask for.

"You're so mean, gramps!" Luffy pouted as he stared straight into the old geezer's eyes.

"Heh, you're the mean one, making me come back all the way here when I'm still in the middle of my job! You really miss me, don't ya, Luffy?" The old geezer grinned gave Luffy a bear hug.

"Would you be staying long?" Luffy asked hopefully.

"Please don't," Ace muttered under his breath.

"I need to leave in a couple of days. But before that, I need to spend some quality time with my boys!" Garp laughed heartily, squeezing Luffy tighter.

"Wait a second," Garp said as he released Luffy, hands still gripped onto his grandson's shoulders. "Luffy, what's that bruise on your neck?"

"Oh, Sabo did that to me!"

"Sabo? Who's that?"

"My boyfriend!"

"You… have a boyfriend?"

"Yup!"

Ace couldn't really make out the old geezer's expression. Was he…angry? Ace was pretty worked up when he found out Luffy was dating, so maybe Garp was the same. Ace had a feeling that Sabo shouldn't meet Garp at all costs…

"Luffy, I want to meet your boyfriend. Call him over." Garp's tone was flat, void of any emotions. It was quite intimidating, even for Ace, considering how this man always shows his emotions on his sleeves.

"I can ask him," Luffy said, not even knowing what was happening. Fuck, if Luffy called Sabo over, Sabo would be dead. For real. No matter how badly Ace wanted them to end their relationship, this wasn't the way to go…! If Garp kills Sabo, Luffy would be sad and if that happens, Ace swore that he would kill the old geezer. And well, what can Ace say? Sabo is in fact, one of Ace's best friends. He's not gonna let him get slaughtered by his grandfather.

"I think," Ace coughed. "Sabo might be busy today." He's got to prevent them from meeting no matter what!

"Really? But he says he's coming!" Luffy showed his phone to Ace, with Sabo's text.

 _-Be there in an hour._

Shit. This can't be happening.


	36. Chapter 36

_-Whatever you do, don't come over._

Pft, like he was going to listen to Ace. That was the very same guy who rejected the idea of Sabo and Luffy dating, even to the point of intervening their dates. Luffy asked Sabo over, and he was going to do it. Ace was probably just jealous and salty again. Maybe he saw the hickey Sabo gave Luffy after all. Ace might be out there ready to kill him…but it was going to happen sooner or later, right?

Sabo looked at Ace's text again, this time right outside said man's house. Too late to turn back, huh? He pressed the doorbell and waited patiently. His grip on the plastic bag containing chocolates for Luffy tightened when he heard footsteps growing louder.

The door swung open and Sabo was greeted with a hug from his dear Luffy.

"Sabo!" Luffy squealed in the most adorable way possible and Sabo couldn't help but grin like an idiot.

"Hi, Lu-…" Sabo trailed off when he noticed the huge presence behind his boyfriend. It was rather intimidating…

"This is my grandpa! Say hi!" Luffy chirped as he introduced the old man behind him.

Sabo gulped.

Luffy's grandpa expressionlessly invited him in, and suddenly Sabo's body turned stiff. He somehow managed to sit at the couch, where the old man told him to sit. Sabo felt cold sweat running down his spine. What on earth…

"So, you're our Luffy's boyfriend?" The old man asked in a low, grainy voice.

Sabo couldn't help gulping a second time. "Y-Yes, sir."

"What's that?" The old man pointed to the plastic bag in Sabo's hand. His tone was still flat, he didn't sound happy, but he didn't sound sad or angry either. Sabo didn't know what to make of it.

"Ch-chocolates, sir. It's for Luffy," Sabo replied.

"See? Isn't he great?" Luffy tackled Sabo again, wrapping his arms around him. The raven haired boy grinned at his grandpa, waiting for a reaction.

"This…" His grandpa started, voice trembling. Sabo had never felt such fear and anticipation before. If he had to describe it, it was like the ride up the roller coaster. You just never know when it's going to go down on you.

"This is wonderful!" Luffy's grandpa shouted, tears streaming down his face.

Sabo blinked a few times. "What?"

"Our Luffy's got a boyfriend! And he's a great guy! We need to celebrate it!" The old man cried, giving both Sabo and Luffy a bone-crushing hug.

…and here Sabo thought Luffy's grandpa would be worse than Ace.

"WHAT?" Ace screeched, appearing from the side. "I fucking-"

Sabo smiled smugly at Ace. "Guess I've got the guardian's approval, eh?"

"No. No, no!" Ace groaned. "The old geezer ain't no guardian!"

"Ehhhh?" Luffy's grandpa pulled a long face, eerily similar to Luffy's own.

"Fuck this!" Ace snapped and stormed back to his room, slamming the door shut.

The old man sighed. "That boy never changes."

Sabo wondered why Ace was so hostile towards his own grandfather. He seemed close to his father, so Sabo thought they were a pretty close family.

"Never mind that boy, the name's Garp. You can call me gramps! Bwahaha!"

Sabo realised he hadn't introduced himself to the old man yet. "I'm Sabo. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He blushed upon realising Luffy's grandpa had already accepted him into the family, allowing Sabo to call him 'gramps'. So, does this mean he has the approval to m-marry Luffy…?

"Sabo, huh. That's a familiar name. Have I met you before?" Garp narrowed his eyes at Sabo.

"I don't think so, sir."

"Stop calling me 'sir', you brat! Call me gramps!" And a fist struck down on Sabo's head. It was certainly more painful than it looked.

"Gramps! Don't hit Sabo!" Luffy huffed, helping to rub the spot on Sabo's head where Garp hit. Luffy's touch was so…soothing, Sabo was somewhat glad that Garp had hit him.

"I'll treat him as if he was my own grandson, so he isn't excluded from the Fist of Love!" Garp announced proudly.

"What, Luffy, you endure this pain on a daily basis?" Sabo couldn't help but pity the brothers. Sure the fist was full of love, but it hurt like shit.

"Well, not on a daily basis. Gramps don't live with us, remember?" Luffy continued petting Sabo's head and Sabo let him do it, because damn it was comfortable.

"Y-yea?" Sabo had to hold back his moan. Shit, Luffy was good at this. "Where does he live?"

"The Holy Land, Machi-, Mejo-, eh, what was it again?"

"Mariejois," Sabo gasped.

"Oh, yea! That. How did you know, Sabo?"

Sabo forced a laugh.

What the fuck? Why was Garp living in Mariejois? This couldn't be happening! There was no way he belonged to that group of shitty-! But if he was, that must mean Luffy also-

Memories of his dark past started flooding his mind.

 _Study hard, Sabo. Study and make your parents happy.  
You must marry the princess, you understand?  
Why can't you get anything right? Stop being useless!  
Don't blame me. I'm doing this for your own good.  
You're meeting the other nobles today. Cover up those ugly bruises.  
You stupid boy! That noble has a higher status than us!  
You're a defect.  
Stop crying, it's annoying!  
You're nothing but a boy with a scar now.  
We can't use you anymore._

"Sabo…?" The blonde man shuddered when Luffy brushed his locks of hair to the side of his face. Luffy's big round eyes stared into Sabo's, as if looking right through him.

It's okay now, Sabo, that was all in the past. You have Luffy with you now, everything will be…okay.

"I'm fine," Sabo breathed. Despite that, Sabo couldn't shake off the terrible feeling swelling in his chest.

"Hmm…that so?" Luffy pouted, glancing to his grandpa and the back to Sabo.

"I'll be there if you're ready to tell me, just so you know," Luffy whispered in Sabo's ear, soft enough so that Garp wouldn't be able to hear it.

Sabo nodded thankfully to his boyfriend. Seriously, you just can't hide things from this boy.

"Oh, by the way, have you guys had sex yet?" Garp raised his eyebrows, munching on crackers that suddenly appeared when Sabo wasn't looking.

Sabo almost choked as heat rose to his cheeks. Was it a trait of the family to be so blunt?

"FIGHT ME, OLD GEEZER!" Ace screamed as he burst from his room, jumping and crashing onto the seat where Garp once took. Garp got up just in time, dodging his grandson's fierce attack.

"Bwahahaha! You fool! You're a hundred years early to be challenging this old man!"


	37. Chapter 37

The day had just been too much for Ace. On one end, he had to deal with seeing that shitty old geezer and on the other end he was desperately trying to stop Sabo from flirting with Luffy. It was only until ten at night that Sabo finally left and Ace could finally put himself somewhat at ease. He swore Sabo was purposely trying to flirt with Luffy in front of him just to get on his nerves! Urgh. He'll show him.

Just as Ace was ready to hit the sack, Garp burst into the room, like he always does, and shouted, completely disregarding the fact that it was indeed night time. Couldn't this old man chill for once?

"Have you packed your things yet, Ace!"

"What do you mean, 'packed my things'?" Ace narrowed his eyes on the old man whilst still lying on his bed.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot to tell you. We're going on a mini vacation tomorrow! For the next couple of days, we'll be staying at the villa near the beach, just the three of us! Like a good old family!" Garp laughed.

"Fuck you, you can't do that. Luffy and I have school tomorrow," Ace retorted.

"It'd only take a few days. Besides, you guys don't even pay attention in class! Bwahaha!"

"Not interested," Ace snorted, pulling the blanket over himself. He would shake his head at how irresponsible the old geezer was, but hey, this wasn't news.

"Really? Well then, I guess that's too bad. I bet Luffy and I would have a great time at the beach," Garp said slowly. "Just the two of us."

Ace immediately threw the covers off and glared into Garp's eyes. Fuck, he was definitely just taunting him! And yet, whenever it came to Luffy, Ace just had to give in. It's just not safe to leave Luffy alone with Garp! What if Garp starts his special training! What if Luffy got into some trouble and Ace isn't there! Because hell, Garp wouldn't be there to save Luffy! Heck, it might even be Garp who throws Luffy into trouble!

Garp smirked as he knew what Ace's answer would be. Ace fucking hated him for using this cheap tactic.

"Fine! I'll go!" Ace hurled his pillow at the old man, who dodged it with ease.

"Go where?" Luffy popped into the room, looking confused. Looks like Garp didn't even tell Luffy about it.

"The beach!" Garp announced proudly.

"Really? The beach? Oh man, I'm so pumped!" Luffy gushed as he started listing out the things he would do when he got there. "Oh, oh! Can I invite Sabo?"

Ace cringed when he heard his best friend's name. God, can he shut up about Sabo for once? It seemed like all he talked about was Sabo nowadays! It was so annoying, but Ace couldn't bring himself to tell Luffy to stop because he just looked so excited and his face would light up and there would be stars in his eyes and-

Fuck. Ace couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous of Sabo. Just a tiny bit!

"Bwahaha! Why not! I guess I could spend more time getting to know my future grandson-in-law!"

And this whole Garp approving of their relationship thing just gave Ace a headache.

"You can't, Luffy. You'd be a bad boyfriend if you made him skip school and cause his grades to drop," Ace stated. For now, he had to prevent Sabo from coming on the trip as well. Ace's body probably couldn't handle all the stress. He knew that if Luffy invited Sabo to the beach, Sabo would happily accept, even if that meant having to skip school. Sabo would probably do anything Luffy asks of him.

"Oh," Luffy's face dropped, but grinned again as he spoke. "Oh well! At least I have Ace and gramps!"

"Oh, but Ace, don't you have school, too?" Luffy asked innocently.

"Yea, you do too, you little shit," Ace teased. Luffy never think through about things like these, does he?

"Oh!" Luffy pouted. "Eh…so we get to skip school?"

"Right on, my boy! Now, get packing! We're leaving in the morning tomorrow!" Garp shouted as he left the room.

"So Ace is skipping work as well?" Luffy plopped down next to Ace on the bed.

"Guess so," Ace huffed. He had just gotten used to the workplace, and those stupid rules Koala implemented specially on him were finally lifted. He doesn't break things anymore, and he more often than not think before breaking into fights with customers. But still, as Koala comments, he still has lots to work on, like not stealing food from the kitchen or falling asleep while on the job. The last one wasn't even his fault! Koala sure is harsh on him.

"Mm…I can't wait to spend more time with you!" Luffy giggled, lying over Ace on the bed.

"Me too," Ace replied softly. Maybe this mini vacation wouldn't be so bad after all.

"So, Ace. Do you want to do me a favour?"

"Hm?"

"Pack my things for me?"

"You lazy lil shit."


	38. Chapter 38

"Are you kidding me…" Sabo heaved a sigh as he triple checked the message on his phone.

No, it wasn't a message from Luffy. It was from Ace, texting in to inform him that he wouldn't be able to go to work for the next few days. Apparently the family was going on a small trip, so he wouldn't even be able to attend school. That meant Sabo had to help Ace take down notes…oh wait, even if he was at school, he wouldn't even pay attention in class and Sabo still had to take his notes down for him. That aside, Ace's absence would also mean Sabo had to tell Koala about it…Koala would definitely go into rage mode. Sabo shivered at the thought.

That aside, Luffy must be very excited now. The little ball of sunshine was energetic wherever he went, it would be hard to imagine him not being hyped up about going on a vacation. A smile tugged on Sabo's lips as he pictured Luffy playing on the beach, with his big grin. How adorable that must be…! Perhaps Sabo should bring Luffy to the beach on a date one day…preferably without Ace.

Seriously, Ace had just been so grumpy, especially since his grandfather came over! It was as if Ace refused to admit having Garp as his grandfather. Sabo thought back, maybe Ace did mention something about despising Garp, but either way he sure did give the impression that he hated the old man. Luffy seemed just fine around Garp, though. Sabo wondered if something happened between Ace and Garp in the past.

But that wasn't something he would poke his nose into. Sabo knew better than anyone else that it could be hard to talk about your past, especially if it wasn't a pleasant memory.

"Yo, Sabo! What're you sighing for?" Thatch greeted as Sabo walked in the classroom.

"Ace, maybe?" Sabo chuckled, lightening his mood upon seeing his friend.

"What, is Ace's brother complex getting too out of hand?" Marco teased.

"Hm? So you giving up on that cute boy? Hey, if that's so, let me have him!" Thatch jokingly said, only to receive a kick in the shin from Sabo.

"I was kidding!" Thatch whined, clutching the sore spot.

"Well, don't kid about that again," Sabo stated calmly. "I wouldn't let him go even if the world ended."

"Mom, Sabo's being mean to me!" Thatch cried, turning to Marco.

"You're the one at fault here," Marco snorted. "And don't call me mom!"

"Oh yea, mom, Ace won't be here for a couple of days. Gone for a vacation, I heard," Sabo informed.

"Seriously? I'm not going to take down his notes for him again," Marco groaned. "And don't call me mom!"

"C'mon, mom! You know Ace always said you've got his back!" Thatch urged. "Besides, I don't want to do it either."

"To be honest, neither do I. We're counting on you, mom."

"Don't call me mom!"

* * *

School passed faster than Sabo thought it would have. It was probably because Luffy kept sending him pictures of his vacation, which brightened Sabo's day. Sabo immediately saved the picture of Luffy's selfie, in which Luffy was only in his trunks, showing off his sun-kissed skin. He would be lying if he said it wasn't hot.

Sabo made his way to his part time job, the fast food restaurant that he knew all too well, still thinking of a way to tell Koala of Ace's absence.

But when he reached, he was greeted with an unbelievably shocking sight.

He didn't even know where to begin. The sign, which was the shop's pride, was scratched off until it was unrecognisable. The glass panels and door were smashed, with glass shards covering the floor of the restaurant. The tables and chairs were all destroyed, the plants they had kept as interior decorations were also ripped apart. The lamps were broken and the counter table was also made into a joke. Sabo didn't even dare to look further in. What kind of sick fuck…?

Where was Koala? What about Hack, and Iva, and-!

He hurried over to the back door, relieved to see the group of staff gathered there.

"Guys, what happened here?" Sabo asked nervously. The group turned to face Sabo slowly, their expression laced with worry and anger.

"Our restaurant was destroyed," Koala said, holding back her tears.

"Who would do that!" Sabo suddenly felt something burn inside him. They were just a normal fast food restaurant! Who in their right minds would…?

"When I get my hands on them, I swear they are going to…" Sabo felt himself seething with rage.

He was a little taken aback when he saw Koala shake her head. She stepped aside and several men in black suits and sunglasses emerged from the crowd. Sabo frowned. He didn't like where this was going at all.

"We were the ones who did it," one of the men boldly announced.

Sabo wanted to punch the guy square in the face, but was halted as the man pulled out a card. He flashed the card in front of Sabo, a smirk growing on his face. Sabo's eyes widened…on the card was a noble's seal that haunts him till this very day.

"Wh…what do you want!" Sabo spat, unable to help his own trembling.

The man simply took out a laptop from his briefcase and opened it to face Sabo. The screen lit and Sabo almost choked when he saw the person on the other end.

"Ah, my son! How long has it been?" The man from the other side of the screen started.

"Y-you…!" Sabo's head started spinning. He felt nauseous. He wanted to get out of there. Immediately. "What business do you have with me!"

"I know you didn't read the letter," the man said grimly. "I'll have you come home this instant."

"I refuse!" Sabo yelled. His colleagues behind the black suited men were surprised at Sabo's outburst, but nevertheless stayed silent.

"This time, I destroyed your little workplace as a warning. You don't have any more sources of money, am I right? Listen to me, son. Come home immediately!"

"Money, money, money! You think that that's all there is! There's no way I'm going back!" Sabo shouted. "We've already cut off our ties! Stop calling me your son and leave me alone!"

"Ah, that was a mistake, Sabo! We shouldn't have cut off our ties with you," the noble explained. "See, we still have some use for you. You still have a chance at marrying the princess!"

Sabo bit his lips. So this was what it was. They didn't want him back because they regretted. They wanted him back so they could marry him off for their own benefit!

"You never change," Sabo muttered angrily under his breath. "I thought you said I couldn't get anywhere with this scar?" He challenged, lifting his golden locks to reveal the scar on his face.

Sabo winced as he saw the noble flinch at the sight of his scar. The scar that he made himself. So you still think I'm hideous…

"Apparently the princess is interested in blonde men. I'm sure even with that scar –cover it, won't you!- she would still be attracted to you," the noble said.

"I'm not going back," Sabo said blankly.

"Are you still as stupid, Sabo! This is the princess we're talking about! Think about the status, the wealth, the fame!" The noble pushed.

"I'm not marrying the princess," Sabo said in a louder voice.

"That's right! Sabo's not going anywhere! He has a boyfriend already, anyway! So he can't marry anyone else!" Koala screeched out of a sudden, tears still streaming down her face.

The noble raised an eyebrow. "Well, you're marrying the princess whether you like it or not. And I'll use force if I have to!"

"Sabo is going to stay!"

"Yea, our boy isn't going to marry someone he doesn't even like!"

"How dare you mess with us!"

"Sabo, don't listen to him!"

Sabo's colleagues started cheering for him, protesting against the noble who looked shocked.

"Wh-why you…! Men, bring my son to me now!" The noble commanded.

The men in black suit started to grab Sabo's arms and Sabo tried to struggle free. Fortunately, Sabo's colleagues jumped into action, punching and kicking the men who tried to capture Sabo. Sabo was freed quickly and he joined in the fight, knocking a good number of the black suited men unconscious. At some point, the laptop crashed onto the floor and the screen cracked, showing only pitch black.

When all of the black suited men have been defeated unconscious, Hack and Iva tied them together with a rope. They looked at the mess they had created and chuckled, "Well, this is something to clean."

Guilt was chewing Sabo away. He felt so weak and sick. His legs gave out and he collapsed onto the floor, panting hard. It hurt. His head hurt. His scar hurt.

"Are you okay, Sabo?" Koala asked, full of concern.

"I'm…sorry, everyone," Sabo managed to say. "This was all my fault…I'm sorry…"

"What are you saying!" Hack smacked Sabo's head. Sabo looked up to see an angry Hack staring at him. "None of this was your fault!"

"B-but…"

"Look, we're going to get through this together, alright?" Hack smiled softly at Sabo. "You're not going anywhere."

"I…thank you…" Sabo's eyes welled up with tears.

"You can count on us, Sabo!" Koala piped in.

"That's what friends are for, right?"


	39. Chapter 39

Ace was extremely tired. A trip with the old geezer Garp? Hah…he never thought he'd see another day.

What was supposed to be a relaxing vacation turned out to be a hell of a training camp. The villa that they were staying at? Had absolutely no furniture at all; Garp forced them to build everything from scratch, even making them go into the nearby forest to gather wood. And that fucker didn't even do a single thing himself! All he did was doze off in the middle of the empty villa. Which was fucking huge. And fucking hard to make all the furniture for it.

What did Garp think they were? Carpenters?

Though, Ace must admit, they did a pretty good job in building the beds, tables and chairs. Even Luffy, who had no sense of aesthetics, did an okay job. Just when they thought they could finally kick back and relax, Garp drags them off to the beach to officially start the training.

Which consisted of mostly one-sided thrashing. Damn it, Ace and Luffy couldn't even lay a finger on the old man! Doesn't age mean anything to this guy? And he didn't even give them a chance to rest! When Luffy was busy catching his breath at the side, Garp hurled these huge coconuts his way, claiming how he shouldn't have left such an opening.

And of course, Ace being the loving brother he was, jumped in to shield his little brother from the replacements of cannon balls. It. Fucking. Hurt. The bruises on his skin still stung, even now.

And then they proceeded to play a fucking mockery of tag, where Garp was literally a demon, chasing the brothers until they were on the verge of death. Luffy and Ace ran as fast as their legs could carry them, because they knew, all the possibilities if they were caught…

At first they attempted to run into the forest, but the chase got too intense and Luffy decided to climb a tree to rest for a bit. It was such a bad idea. Garp only needed to punch the tree for the plant to fall. Luffy crashed into the ground, much to Ace's horror. Ace was sure Luffy had bled from the fall.

Ace just wanted to jump at the old geezer and tear his innards apart, but when he heard Luffy laugh, Ace just couldn't bring himself to do it. Luffy recovered quickly and grabbed Ace by the hand, dashing out of the forest and away from his grandfather.

Garp stopped chasing them since then. Luffy had a good laugh at himself for his previous blunder, as if he was enjoying himself to the fullest. Gosh, if Ace wasn't there, Luffy would probably get himself killed and still not feel anything about it!

When they returned to the villa, they found Garp resuming his position of sleeping on the floor. Quietly, they sneaked past him into the bathroom. Ace tended to Luffy's wounds, wrapping some cloth around them the best as he could. It was times like these that reminded Ace of their reckless childhood. They would always be covered in bandages and it was only until a certain incident that Ace learnt that he would have to be the one patching Luffy up, because he sure can't do it himself.

Luffy ended up sleeping in Ace's arms, not that Ace was complaining. Tightening his grip on his dear brother, Ace shifted into a more comfortable position before falling asleep himself.

And for the following days, the cycle of hell training repeats.

By the time the "vacation" ended, both Luffy and Ace were worn out. Garp, feeling satisfied as ever for bullying the teens, returned to Mariejois. When the brothers reached home, Ace opted whether to skip school the next day. It was really a tempting idea…until he thought of how Sabo would kick his ass if he knew, which he would because of his blabbering little brother.

Oh well. He'd just sleep at school, as he usually does. It wouldn't be as comfortable, but it was better than Sabo nagging at him. Ace braced himself for a rush of complaints when he finally met Sabo again at school, but was surprised as Sabo gave him none.

Instead, Sabo gave him a shocking piece of news. The fast food restaurant was destroyed and he wouldn't need to work anymore for a good period of time. Ace had initially flared up, demanding for the person responsible for it, but Sabo just seemed so…lifeless. Sabo was looking at him, and yet…he wasn't. His usual smug expression was gone from his face as well. Ace didn't like it at all. It had really started to get on his nerves. Did the fast food restaurant really mean so much to him? Ace knew Sabo had worked there before and got along with his colleagues, but it was only the place that was destroyed, right? No one was hurt?

Even Marco and Thatch had no idea what got Sabo so bad. Maybe Luffy…

Ace gritted his teeth. Now that would be ridiculous.

The whole time during lessons, Ace would glance over to Sabo every now and then, just to check if his expression had changed even the slightest. It was only nearing the end that Ace spotted a small smile across Sabo's face.

Ace sighed in relief. He wouldn't know what to do with a moody Sabo. He was absolute garbage at cheering people up.

But not Luffy.

There he was, standing by their school's gate, all ready to make Sabo feel better. No, Ace didn't tell him anything. It was as if Luffy knew exactly when to show up.

Beaming at Sabo, Luffy gave one of his brightest smiles that would light up anyone's day.

"Hey, Sabo!"


	40. Chapter 40

It felt like something was chewing bits and pieces of him every day, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He was in a wreck. Perhaps it was the guilt gnawing away at him, or simply just hatred and bitterness that never really left after all those years.

He desperately needed to see Luffy, to seek comfort in his dear sunshine, for his precious to reassure him that everything will be fine…

But it couldn't be as easy as that, could it?

Sabo didn't want Luffy to know. About what happened at the fast food restaurant, about his _father_ \- he gagged at the thought - and in absolutely no case should Sabo trouble Luffy with his problems and cause him to worry.

He would act like nothing was wrong, that everything was perfect.

Of course, Sabo had warned the people at work not to mention anything about the incident to the two brothers. Sabo didn't say anything to his best friends either, and they probably noticed that something was wrong because hell, Sabo was a bad actor when he was in this state.

Bah, the real test comes when Luffy is here. His best friends had known him for a long time, so a period of moodiness could be excused, right?

And there his boyfriend was, standing by his school gate, as he had previously noticed when glancing out through the window. Sabo couldn't help but smile a little when he saw Luffy. It's just been too long…

"Hey, Sabo!" Luffy greeted cheerfully and Sabo just felt like his heart has healed at that instant. Seriously, is Luffy an angel or something?

"Good to see you again, Luffy," Sabo replied gently.

"I have sooooo many things to tell you! Ah…where do I even begin!" Luffy laughed as he hooked his arm under Sabo's. "Oh, hi Ace!"

"Hah…thanks for noticing me," Ace said blankly. Huh, Ace is really backing down today. Maybe the trip had gotten to him.

"Oh, oh! Let's go over to our place today! I've gotten this really cool souvenir for you but I forgot to bring it with me today but really, it's just so awesome and-!" Luffy suddenly slapped his hands against his mouth in attempt to stop himself from blabbering on. "Shit. That was supposed to be a surprise!"

Sabo raised an eyebrow. This side of Luffy was really adorable, too. Finding it amusing, Sabo decided to play along. "Hm? Did you say something, Luffy? I wasn't really paying attention."

"You didn't hear that? I mean! I didn't say anything! Nope!" The way Luffy tries to deny it was just so cute! He just wanted to scoop Luffy up and hug him as tight as possible, never letting him go.

They walked to the brothers' home.

Ace walked behind them, and by the time they reached the door, Ace was down for the count. Well, his narcolepsy was not uncommon. Sabo helped heave Ace into the living room, tossing him on the sofa. Still dead to the world.

"Wait here!" Luffy shouted excitedly as he ran into his room, only to scurry back out a few seconds later. He almost tripped over his step, which made Sabo worry a little.

"Tadah!" Luffy presented Sabo with a small box. It wasn't exactly the best wrapped present, but Sabo felt touched because that meant Luffy was the one who personally wrapped the gift for him. Heck, the fact that Luffy got a gift for him made him want to jump over the moon.

"Thank you, Luffy," Sabo said as he pecked Luffy on the cheek. Luffy giggled as his cheeks turned rose pink and Sabo thought that it was just the most pure and beautiful thing ever.

"Open it! Open it!" Luffy bounced up and down, stars sparkling in his eyes.

Sabo proceeded to unwrap the gift and open the box, revealing what seemed to be a necklace with a shell pendant. The shell was rather pretty, in a light shade of blue with bits of gold around the edges.

"Well…?" Luffy face faltered a little from the lack of reaction. "Ace said these kinds of stuff were for girls, but I thought it was really cool…does Sabo…?"

"I love it," Sabo breathed. "It's gorgeous." He just couldn't find the right words to express it.

"Really?" Luffy's face lit up into the most dazzling smile. "Heh, wait till you see this!"

Luffy took the shell pendant off Sabo's hands and clicked a button that Sabo never knew was there. The pendant flipped open to reveal a tiny photograph of Luffy himself.

"See, it's a locket!" Luffy beamed with pride, handing back the shell to Sabo.

"You put your photo in it," Sabo chuckled, admiring said photograph in the locket.

"Yup! So you can look at me every day!" Luffy grinned cheekily.

Sabo blushed a little. To be very honest, Sabo would actually look at the photo every day. What, you can't blame him! Luffy was just too precious and adorable!

Maybe it would help him get over those hard times…

"Thank you, Luffy," Sabo hummed softly.

"Shishishi! You're welcome!"

If only sweet days like this continued forever…


	41. Chapter 41

Luffy was really happy to see Sabo again. Maybe it was just his imagination, but Luffy felt that something was bothering Sabo. Sabo still smiled and laughed like he used to, but not as much. Luffy thought that maybe he had some troubles while he was away on vacation, and perhaps Sabo would confide in him, because hey, Luffy wanted to help his boyfriend! Well, it would make him happy if Sabo told him what was wrong, but if that made Sabo uncomfortable then Luffy would rather otherwise. No matter, Luffy would still try to cheer Sabo up!

Luffy was relieved after giving Sabo the present as he spent the previous night wondering whether he would like it or not. Stupid Ace. Seeing Sabo's face light up again warmed Luffy's heart. Oh, that gorgeous smile, Luffy wanted to see so much more of it.

Grinning, Luffy began telling Sabo about his adventures over his vacation with his grandfather. Of course, the ones that he hadn't already told, because Luffy just couldn't shut up on the way home. Sabo listened attentively, commenting here and there, laughing about Ace's occasional mess-ups. It felt great. Like Sabo was giving him all the attention, like Luffy had helped Sabo make his problems disappear.

"Oh, oh! And Ace and I built sandcastles while gramps was asleep!" Luffy chirped excitedly, whipping out his phone to show Sabo pictures of his proud creation.

"What a masterpiece!" Sabo smirked, patting Luffy on the head.

"Right? Shishishi!"

"God, I would love to take you to the beach one day…" Sabo sighed, looking longingly at Luffy.

"Why not!" Luffy huffed. "It'd be fun! Let's go together!"

"Babe, you know I wouldn't able to control myself if I saw you in just a pair of trunks."

"Hm?"

"I MEAN!" Sabo's face flushed, as if suddenly realising something. "I mean, ah, please forget what I just said!"

"Shishishi! You're as weird as always, Sabo!" Luffy teased.

"I'm only like this with you, you know," Sabo said quietly.

"I don't. How am I supposed to know how you're like around other people?" Luffy pouted childishly.

"Hm. Good point. Well," Sabo chuckled as he cupped Luffy's cheek and pressed his soft lips against Luffy's own. "Know that you're special to me, alright?"

Luffy nodded, face getting hotter by the second.

"Mm…where was I?" Luffy regained his composure as he tried to return to his storytelling. "Oh, right! Sandcastles. You know, our father used to take us to the beach and we'd create massive sandcastles! They were so awesome!"

Luffy couldn't help himself, recalling past memories and babbling on to Sabo. Sweet recollections of their father, though old but well taken care of. To Luffy, his father was his idol and his dearest person, together with Ace. Halfway through, Luffy realised he was just mostly speaking about his father and what a great person he was.

Gosh, does Sabo think that he's a huge dork now? Someone who fanboys over his own father…shit. That was embarrassing. According to his friends, once he had started, he wouldn't stop.

"Ah, uhm. Sorry, toilet break!" Luffy jumped off the couch and raced to the bathroom.

Sabo hadn't said anything since Luffy started talking about his father, so he was unsure of how Sabo felt about his babbling. Was he…was he annoyed? Luffy's heart pounded like crazy. If…if he was, would Sabo forgive him with an apology?

After five solid minutes, Luffy crept out of the bathroom and peered into the living room. Ace was still snoozing on the couch. Sabo was sitting on the floor, head facing up, looking solemnly at the ceiling. Rather than an annoyed face, Sabo wore a pained expression. Like the troubles that were previously gone came back again.

"Sabo?" Luffy whispered.

Sabo blinked at looked at Luffy. "Oh, you're back."

"W-what's wrong?" Luffy shuffled next to Sabo and sat down.

"What?"

"You look…troubled," Luffy said worriedly.

"Ah…it's nothing, really."

"A-are you sure? You can tell me anything!" Luffy didn't want to push but…seeing Sabo's pained expression was like receiving a shot in the heart.

"Thank you, Luffy. But really, it's nothing that you should be concerned with."

"B-but!" Luffy gulped. "I don't like it when you're sad! I want to help Sabo!"

"There's nothing wrong and I'm not sad!" Sabo closed his eyes and growled.

Luffy was a little taken aback, because this was the first time Sabo was like this.

"Was it because I said something wrong…?" Luffy felt like he was on the verge of crying. "I'm so sorry, Sabo… I didn't mean to-"

"No! It's not you! It's not like that!"

"Then…then what is it? Sabo…you won't tell me anything," Luffy sniffed. "I know lots about you. Your favourite colour is blue, your favourite animals are dragons, your favourite food is meat, you love games, you work a part time job at a fast food restaurant, you're my brother's best friend…"

"…but really, I don't know much about you, do I?" Tears were just rolling freely now. "I don't even know what's been bothering you all this time! I want to help you, but I don't know how!"

"Is it…is it because I talk too much? Is that why you can't trust me?"

Luffy's vision was clouded from all the tears so he couldn't see properly. He shut his eyes and braced himself for whatever response may come.

 _That's right. Someone like you can't keep a secret. That's why I can't tell you anything._

"Luffy, I-"

"It's fine, I know. I'm just a stupid kid who can't keep his mouth shut!"

"It's my father."

Luffy opened his eyes and searched for Sabo, but his vision was still bleary.

"I don't exactly have a good relationship with him. I had some problems with him in the past, you see. Even this scar. But Luffy, these are problems I have to face myself and I didn't want to trouble you with them. It's definitely not because I don't trust you, are we clear on that?" Sabo's voice was firm.

Luffy nodded and rubbed tears away from his eyes. "I'm sorry for talking about my father and making you feel uncomfortable."

"No, no. It's okay. I enjoy hearing your stories. It's about something else, alright?" Sabo reassured.

"Mm…thank you, Sabo. For telling me."

Luffy didn't like how the pained expression reappeared on Sabo's face, even though Sabo tried to mask it with a smile.

"I swear, I will tell you all about it another day, okay?"

Though soft, Luffy could still hear Sabo speak under his breath.

" _When this mess is all over."_


	42. Chapter 42

God, he didn't mean for Luffy to worry like that. Sure he was happy that Luffy cared so much, but Sabo had to mess things up and cause him to cry. That was something Sabo could not forgive himself for.

Sabo swore that he would make it up to Luffy. He wouldn't let his damned past ruin his relationship with his boyfriend! They had a future together! A future that Sabo would actually look forward to!

Luffy was in Sabo's arms, neither of them spoke a word; they merely took comfort in each other's presence. To be honest, it was almost laughable. Without Luffy there, Sabo would have long gone crazy with that much things on his mind. But when Luffy was there, Sabo had to be extra careful not to let his troubles show. Nevertheless…Sabo wanted to be beside him.

"Hey, Sabo…" Luffy whispered, breaking the silence after a long time.

"Hm?"

"You…you could stay for the night, you know."

"Hm…I would love that, but Ace might not…"

"Well, you're my boyfriend, not his! So you can stay!"

"Haha…that's true."

Luffy shifted his body so that he could face Sabo. His smile wasn't the usual oversized grin, this time it was soft and endearing.

"We could play video games and have so much fun," Luffy continued.

"I will still beat you in them, though," Sabo chuckled.

"Nu-uh! I've been practicing! I won't go down easily this time!"

"That so?"

"Mm!"

"Then I guess I would have to stay to find out if that's true or not, eh?"

"Really? You're really staying?"

Luffy's eyes started sparkling again and gosh, how could Sabo refuse? Not like he would in the first place.

Sabo nodded, and Luffy literally threw himself onto him, laughing. This kid was just too adorable…

* * *

It was a little past midnight. Ace was still asleep on the couch, Luffy getting a little sleepy after the long hours of gaming. Sabo wasn't exactly sleepy, well, he was tired but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. But seeing Luffy's huge yawn convinced him that it was time for them to go to bed.

"What do we do with Ace?" Sabo pondered aloud.

"Bah…just leave him there. He always sleeps on the couch anyway."

"Then I guess I'm sleeping in his room again tonight?"

"Why not…sleep with me?" Luffy asked hopefully, making Sabo's heart skip a beat.

"I-I'd better not," Sabo coughed. Not that he didn't want to, but Ace would one hundred percent murder him. It was scary enough before.

"Eh…but we've slept together last time!" Luffy whined. "Hm, well. Nevermind then. At least I still get to see you in the morning tomorrow!"

Sabo sighed, shuffling his feet into Ace's room. It was a bit messier than before, but definitely still neater than Luffy's room. The photographs of the brothers' father…were still there, proudly displayed to whoever entered the room.

Father…huh…

Trying to shake his thoughts off his mind, Sabo quickly got onto the bed and shut his eyes.

Today, he was finally going to sleep after a long while. He saw Luffy today, so he should be able to sleep. Perhaps he would see Luffy in his dreams, which would be great. Today, he was finally going to get a good night's rest.

Or so he thought. Sabo couldn't sleep at all.

His head was still flooded with thoughts and he wasn't able to clear his mind. Though this time, only half of those thoughts were about that disgusting noble. The other half… were about Luffy.

Thoughts of the first time Sabo saw Luffy. Sabo first laid his eyes on the sunshine through his classroom windows, where Luffy was right outside his school campus. At that time, Luffy still didn't know Sabo. Luffy was with his friends, chatting and having a good time, unbeknown to the stare that Sabo was giving. Sabo was stunned by Luffy by the first impression. Sabo never knew that it was possible to have a smile that wide, or a face that says everything will be fine.

From then on, Sabo had been looking out of the window for Luffy. He didn't know his name, nor his voice or his laugh, but…he was absolutely captivated by the boy who never failed to appear cheerful every time. Gradually, Sabo fell in love like never before.

He wanted to befriend the boy, and he did it. He wanted to become lovers with the boy regardless of how absurd it sounded, and he did it. From the start, he treasured Luffy very much, and as they spend each day with each other, Sabo's love for Luffy grew to immeasurable amounts.

And yet…he had hurt Luffy earlier today. It kept bugging him, even as they were playing games. Sabo felt guilt and regret, silently promising that he would never do anything that would harm Luffy ever again.

A loud crash brought Sabo out of his swarm of thoughts. Did Ace wake up? Sabo checked his phone, noting that it was half past two. More crashing. As clumsy as Ace was, shouldn't he be able to navigate around his own house?

Then Sabo heard…gunshots.

What the hell?

Sabo jumped onto his feet and flung the door open. He glanced over to Luffy's room, realising that the door to that was open as well.

Sabo's heart was racing. He had a bad feeling about what's to come next. His body started to tremble and every fibre of his being was screaming at him to run.

Sabo ran out into the living room as fast as he could, dreading the scene that would greet him.

"LET GO OF LUFFY!" Ace's booming voice almost made Sabo flinch.

Before his eyes, Luffy was pinned down by three men in black suit, Ace struggling to keep up with the attacks of several other strangers dressed in black.

Sabo's eyes widened in horror, because _oh he knew what this was about._

"Fuck, Sabo!" Ace seemed to have been caught off guard when he realised Sabo was there and the black suited men took the chance to pin him down as well.

"Young master…we didn't know that you were here," said the presumed leader of the gang as he stepped forward.

"What…what are you doing here?" Sabo could even hear his own voice shaking.

"You see, the master really needs you back at the Holy Land, but apparently _someone_ just could not comply," the leader scoffed in a condescending manner. So even now the lackeys look down on him.

"The master heard that the reason you're not going back is because of… a boy," he continued, glancing over to Luffy.

Sabo's eyes followed and he realised how shocked and confused Luffy looked. Luffy turned his head to Sabo for answers but Sabo shunned away almost instinctively.

"Yes…he deduced that if we get rid of this boy, there would be no reason for you to stay in this…this filthy, commoner ground," the leader spat, walking towards Luffy, who now looked up to him in fear.

"Get…get rid of?" Sabo almost choked on his words.

"Did I stutter?" Sabo could see the leader roll his eyes, even in the darkness. "He's just a commoner anyway. With a noble's power, killing one or two commoners won't bring up much commotion."

And then it flashed before Sabo's eyes: the leader cocking a gun and pointing it directly at Luffy's forehead.

"Luffy!" Ace yelled, but cringed as the men pinning him down jabbed him harshly.

"Stop this!" Sabo cried out. _He couldn't do this. He couldn't!_

An eerie smirk appeared on the leader's face as he slowly positioned his finger over the trigger.

"I will go back to the Holy Land!" Sabo cried in desperation. "I will go back, so please…! Please don't do it…"

The leader snorted. "Hmph. Giving up so easily…you're no fun. But alright."

He finally put the gun down.

"All that tears and snot in your face…it's repulsive. So unbefitting for someone who's going to marry the princess. Fix that, won't you?" He jeered, snapping his fingers.

The men in black suit released the brothers from their hold simultaneously. Ace immediately punched the ones around him and his rage began.

"What the fuck is the meaning of all this!" Ace growled.

Sabo couldn't even answer that. No, he couldn't bring himself to.

Luffy, on the other hand, was silent. He was still visibly shocked from everything that had just happened.

"…I'm sorry that they broke some of your house's stuff," Sabo apologised quietly, noticing the mess the men had created.

"That's not the point!" Ace huffed, shooting death glares at the men in black.

"Young master, let us leave soon. Standing in the same room as these _commoners_ have been getting quite unbearable for us," the leader stated.

"Sabo…"

Sabo turned to look at Luffy. Damn it, it hurt to look at his expression.

"What…what's this about going back?"

Sabo didn't dare look at Luffy in the eyes. He bit his lips. This feeling was terrible, like someone had ripped his heart out several times.

"And…what's this about marrying the princess?"

Sabo didn't even dare to breathe.

"Sabo…answer me!"

He didn't know how.

"Young master, quickly say your goodbyes and we can be on our way. We've got a tight schedule to follow."

"Sabo!"

"Luffy, I…"

This was it. Sabo realised what he had been dreading all this time.

Saying goodbye to Luffy. Forever.

He would never see him again. Never talk to him again. Never hold him in his arms again. It was all going to be over. And it all happened so fast.

"Luffy…"

He couldn't say it. It was too painful.

 _Say it, you have to!_

He had never said this word to Luffy before.

 _Say it!_

Luffy said he didn't like the word.

 _Say goodbye!_

"…goodbye, Luffy."


	43. Chapter 43

Damn it, why did everything have to be so confusing!

Sabo left with some bastards in the middle of the night without explaining anything, but one thing Ace got right was that Sabo said 'goodbye' to Luffy.

That word…was like saying they would never see each other again. And even Ace…after hearing that, Ace just felt a mix of sadness and frustration. And obviously Luffy was more shaken up than him.

He didn't know a damn single thing that was going on, but the atmosphere in the air had gotten really heavy since Sabo left. There were just so many things that Ace could point out that was just _wrong_ …

Like, what the fuck! Ace almost saw Luffy get killed in front of him! Ace shuddered at the thought of losing his only brother. No, he was definitely not letting it happen again.

Luffy had been awfully quiet since then. His face was lifeless, he didn't even cry or anything, which was scary because Luffy was a huge crybaby and Ace was sure he would break down after something like _that_.

It was five in the morning and the brothers had stayed in the living room since the incident. Luffy was curled up in a ball on the couch, staring into space while Ace just sat on the floor. Ace was getting really worried, for both Luffy and Sabo.

Sabo…he'll come back, right? This was all just some kind of sick joke? Ace'd have to punch his guts out later, and then Sabo would have to apologise for playing such a horrifying prank on the brothers… right?

Either that, or this was all just a fucking nightmare, and Ace hopes he wakes up soon because looking at Luffy's face was starting to get unbearable.

And finally, after hours, there was some movement from the little brother. Luffy buried his face in his knees, as if wanting to shut himself out from the world.

"L-Luffy…do you want some breakfast? I can cook…!" Ace offered, panicking a little.

"…"

"…"

Sighing, Ace moved to sit next to where Luffy curled up and patted his head. He…had no idea how to comfort his brother at times like these. On the contrary, it was always Luffy who cheered Ace up in these situations.

Ace didn't even know what else would move his little brother other than food. "Lu, do you want some food?"

"…not hungry…"

Well, what else was Ace supposed to do?

"L-Listen, Lu. I'm sure…I'm sure that Sabo is just joking around. He'll be back!"

"…he's not."

Urgh. It was like someone just punched a hole in his chest. Why couldn't Luffy just try to believe him? It'd be so much easier! Sabo, just hurry back, you piece of shit!

Luffy remained in that spot, motionless. Ace knew that Luffy was precious to Sabo, but this was the first time Ace truly saw what Sabo meant to Luffy. Fuck, Luffy wasn't even this bad when their father had passed on! Or well, at least in Ace's eyes.

Ace sighed. What…what was he supposed to do? He was just as lost as Luffy was.

In desperation, Ace called up his trusty friend, Marco. Of course, he did it somewhere where he could see Luffy, but also where Luffy couldn't hear him.

It almost felt like forever till Marco finally picked up.

 _"Ace."_ The voice on the other side sounded extremely irritated. _"Do you know what time it is."_

Ah. Ace forgot that Marco wasn't exactly a morning person. But what could he do?

"Scratch that. I have an emergency."

 _"Well you'd better have. Spit it."_

"Uhm, you know how Sabo stayed over for the night?"

 _"God, Ace, if this is something to do with your brother again, I swear…!"_

"No! Well, sort of, but…argh! How do I put it!"

 _"Just get on with it already."_

"Well, some shit happened and Sabo was kidnapped."

 _"Huh."_

"…"

 _"WAIT, WHAT?"_

"I'm not sure if it's a joke or whatever, but-"

 _"Wait, you said Sabo was kidnapped?"_

"Yea. Well, I mean, he himself said he would go, but he was forced in that situation so-"

 _"Oh my fucking god. What the fuck happened, yoi?"_

Ace went on talking about what he could remember from last night and he could literally hear Marco cringe.

 _"I…I never knew he was from the Holy Land…"_

"Neither did I," Ace snorted. Sabo kept many things from them, and apparently from Luffy as well.

 _"If he's going there then…I…I don't think he's gonna come back, yoi."_

Ace gulped. "A-Are you sure?"

 _"Yes. According to what you said, I don't think he has a choice."_

"…"

 _"…"_

"Is it possible to drag him back?"

 _"Not even if you're fucking insane."_

Ace gritted his teeth, looking at his brother. God, how his heart hurts.

 _"I know, Ace. We're all sad about this. I know you and Sabo are really close and that you're the most frustrated about him leaving-"_

"No, you're wrong, Marco. Luffy's the one suffering the most right now."

 _"…"_

"I… I'm going to try to drag him back."

 _"And get yourself killed, yoi?"_

"I'll find a way to drag him back without getting myself killed."

 _"From the Holy Land? It's impossible! Besides, we barely know anything about Sabo's situation!"_

"Yea, that's why we need info."

 _"Even with info…"_

"And a strategy."

 _"…you're really going, aren't you."_

"Yea."

 _"…fine. I know of a place where we can find Trafalgar Law. But you've got to get your ass to school, you hear me?"_

Ace smiled. That's a reliable friend when you need one.

"Yes, mom."


	44. Chapter 44

Luffy was still curled up in a ball on the couch, thinking about a lot of things. He had no idea what happened overnight and it just happened so fast, he wasn't sure what to do. Who were the men who took Sabo away, what did they want from him, why did Sabo say _goodbye…_

He just couldn't stop thinking about the incident. He didn't know what to feel, should he feel sad, or angry, or pained? Because ever since Sabo left, Luffy couldn't feel anything. He felt numb, like he just lost everything, including his emotions. He became unresponsive to most of his surroundings, and it wasn't until much later that he noticed that Ace was gone.

And he certainly did not notice the ringing of the doorbell or the loud banging on the front door.

Soon enough, the visitors lost their patience and had the door knocked down. The three that invited themselves in were Luffy's friends, Usopp, Zoro and Robin. Not that Luffy had noticed.

"Luffy, why didn't you come school to- WHAT THE HELL?" Usopp screamed when he saw the mess in the living room.

The three hurried over to where Luffy was curled up and expressed their concerns for their dear friend.

"Luffy, are you okay? What happened here?" Robin asked worriedly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Luffy remained silent. Or rather, he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realise that his friends broke into his house and were in front of him that moment.

"LUFFY! DON'T TELL ME…!" Usopp cried, pulling a horrified face.

"He's still breathing, don't worry," Robin commented. "I wonder if he is sleeping?"

"He's not," Zoro stated. He sent a fist down on Luffy's head, much to the other two's disapproval.

"ZORO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Usopp yelled, pushing himself in between the Zoro and Luffy to protect the latter. "He might have been injured!"

"He's a tough one," Zoro snorted. "So, how long are you going to mope around, Luffy!"

Luffy seemed to have woken up with that last impact. He stared wide eyed at his friends in front of him. "You guys…why are you here…?"

"We came because we were worried about you, idiot!" Usopp huffed.

"What happened, Luffy? Your house is in a mess and you don't look too good yourself either," Robin said softly.

"I…I don't know…"

"You don't know? God, just tell us what you saw! Or were you asleep the whole time when this…this atrocity happened!" Usopp was starting to get anxious, seeing his usually confident friend become so unsure.

"I…I don't know! It all happened so quick, all I know was that Sabo was taken away and I was too weak to protect anything, too weak to stop him from disappearing forever! I'm not strong enough…after all these years I'm still not strong enough to protect the people I love…!" Luffy broke into uncontrollable tears, and he just blurted out whatever came into his mind first.

"Nothing has changed! I've failed again, even though I swore to myself! I'm too weak! Too weak…!"

Robin immediately pulled Luffy into a hug, rubbing his back in soothing circles to calm him down. "It's alright, Luffy. Calm down…you're not weak, you're strong. You were able to protect us, weren't you? Calm down…"

Zoro and Usopp were still unable to believe their ears. "Sabo was taken away…? What…what do you mean?"

Luffy took deep breaths to compose himself once more. His nose still felt runny and his eyes still cloudy, but he decided to speak to his friends about the night before in detail.

"Last night…some men broke into our house and Ace started to fight with them," Luffy gulped as he recalled. "I came out because I heard loud noises and joined in the fight…but those men…they were really strong and they outnumbered us. They had me pinned down on the floor…"

"When Sabo appeared, they got Ace too. And then they started to talk to Sabo, but I don't understand what they were talking about… Then one of them pointed his gun at me."

"WHAT?" Luffy's friends flared up simultaneously. They looked as if they were going to murder the person responsible but Luffy ignored them to continue his recollection.

"Then Sabo said that he would go with them to stop him from pulling the trigger…and then…" Luffy stiffened as he tried to say what happened next. "…he said goodbye."

"Luffy…" Usopp desperately wanted to console his friend but didn't know how.

"Luffy…I think you should know about this," Robin cleared her throat. "Apparently, a few days ago, the fast food restaurant where Sabo was working at got destroyed."

Luffy stared at Robin. He didn't know that…! Sabo…Sabo never told him.

"Hey…you don't think this is all connected, do you?" Usopp asked timidly.

"I…I have to go…!" Luffy tried to stand up, but forgot how numb his legs went from sitting in the same position for too long. He stumbled, but Zoro caught him before he fell onto the floor.

"We'll go with you," Zoro said.

Luffy smiled weakly at his friends. "Thanks, guys."

* * *

Luffy felt anger burning inside of him when he saw the state the fast food restaurant was in. He was convinced that the men in black suits were behind it as well. What if people got hurt? What if Sabo got hurt? Luffy swore that the next time he saw them, he would give them a solid punch in the face.

There were a few employees still in the shop, cleaning up the mess which seemed like an impossible task to do. Luffy went in through the front door, which was actually destroyed so there was no door. He spotted some familiar faces and approached them without a second thought.

The girl with short hair seemed to have recognised him and gave him an apologetic look. "You are Luffy…Sabo's boyfriend…I'm really sorry, but we aren't really in business right now…if you're looking for Sabo, he's not here…"

"Sabo's been taken away by some men in black suits…do you have any idea what's the story behind it?" Luffy declared, loud enough for all of the employees to hear.

"Wh…what!?" All of them turned their heads to look at the boy.

"That…that can't be…!" The girl started to tremble. "Sabo is strong! He wouldn't let some guys take him away just like that!"

Luffy looked away, the guilt chewing away at him. "He is, but…it was my fault. They actually wanted to kill me, but Sabo went with them to save me."

 _If Sabo wasn't there…I'd probably be dead by now…_

"Th-that…" The girl was shaking even more now. "This is all my fault…! It's because I blurted out that Sabo had a boyfriend…!"

The old man with the moustache stepped forward and patted her on the back, shaking his head.

"It's unfortunate, this outcome…but you don't know the story behind it?" He asked, in which Luffy shook his head. "I see…so Sabo never did tell you."

"I believe that you have the right to know. I wanted Sabo to be the one telling you this, but because of the situation, I don't think Sabo would ever have the chance to explain things to you…" The old man sighed. "Come with me. Luffy, was it? My name is Hack."

Usopp was about to follow Hack, but Zoro and Robin pulled him back.

"We'll stay here and wait for you," Zoro called out and Luffy nodded.

He followed the man called Hack into one of the rooms. The room was rather empty, but there were chairs so Luffy just sat on one of them. Hack closed the door after checking that no one was outside listening to them, then sat down on the chair next to Luffy.

"So, what is this all about?" Luffy asked impatiently.

"I want to tell you about what Sabo had told me about himself…about his past and his father."

Luffy sat up straight as Hack mentioned Sabo's father. "Tell me."

"Yes…Sabo was born into a noble family. His father was an especially cruel man who didn't care much for Sabo's wellbeing. Sabo told me that he was forced to study all day for as long as he could remember. He wasn't allowed to do anything else, and when he didn't excel in academics, his father would hit him."

"He pushed impossible expectations on Sabo and only saw Sabo as a means to higher status and wealth. This is just my thoughts, but Sabo's father never really saw Sabo as his son…or a person, for that matter. Sabo used to be full of bruises and I think that by then he already got used to the abuse from his father."

"You know how stuck up nobles are? How they look down upon everybody else? Sabo, despite being born a noble, wasn't like them. One day, he saw another noble hitting a slave and punched that noble to protect the slave. That, unfortunately, became a turning point in his life. It turned out that the noble that he punched was of higher status. Sabo's father was furious and in his rage, he…"

"…he set Sabo on fire."

Luffy took time to process Hack's words, but it definitely got to him. How was that even possible? Sabo's father was nothing like Luffy's own. Luffy bit his lips, feeling pain for Sabo. If only…if only Luffy was there back then…! But…would it have changed anything?

"When Sabo's father realised what he had done, it was already too late. Miraculously, Sabo was only left with a scar on his face, though I'm sure he had more mental scars by then. Sabo's father couldn't take Sabo's new look and discarded him like he was a disposal tool, even going so far as to cut ties with him. But that's not all…"

"Sabo's father didn't care if he was alive or dead. He ordered some men to throw Sabo into the middle of the ocean, and they literally did that, leaving Sabo with nothing, no food, no money, no boat. He was stranded on the vast oceans at the young age of ten and I don't know how lucky he must have been to have survived that."

"He somehow landed on this island, in this town. I was the one who found him in a near death state. I wouldn't like to think about what would happen if I found him a second later… Anyway, I brought him to the hospital and the doctors were kind enough to take care of him for free for a while. When I visited him after some time, I offered him a job at this fast food restaurant. That kid…he adapted so quickly. He even got his own apartment and saved up enough money for his education. You'd think he would stop studying after all that drama in his past, but he said he wanted to go to school and make friends and stuff…you're not listening anymore, are you?"

Luffy felt like he understood the situation a little better, but he still didn't understand a lot of things. "So the men in black suits…they were working for Sabo's father?"

Hack nodded.

"Why…why would Sabo's father want Sabo back, after all this time?" Luffy was getting agitated. _And after mistreating him so badly like that!_

"I heard…that Sabo's father wants him to marry the princess," Hack said. "Probably for his selfish gains."

"But…Sabo doesn't want to."

"Sabo's father doesn't care. Nobles are like that, selfish and greedy, but they have the power, so we can't go against them."

"…I want to save Sabo."

"Give it up, boy. You'll only get yourself killed."

Luffy didn't care. Right now, his only wish was to be with Sabo. He must be having such a hard time right now…Luffy had to be there for him! No matter what others say, even if Ace, one of his most beloved persons on earth, was against it, nothing was going to change Luffy's mind.

"I'm going to bring Sabo back."


	45. Chapter 45

After leaving Luffy's place, Sabo was escorted into a black car and was taken into a hotel which he didn't even know existed. His father's men let him have his own room at the top level, but Sabo knew that they were always outside to guard him.

Well...not like he would escape. He couldn't. Not with Luffy's life on the line.

Of course, Sabo couldn't get a wink of sleep. He stared out of the glass windows of his room the entire night, until the sun slowly made its appearance and the light from street lamps went off. He kept thinking, how fucked up everything was.

He should have never hoped from the start. From the moment he was born into that damned family, his fate was sealed. It was his own fault for having dreams...dreams of being free, dreams of doing what he loved, dreams of being with who he loved. It was never going to happen and Sabo should've known.

He cursed himself for the outcome. He had Luffy in more than just one way. It just pained him to imagine Luffy's face when he said goodbye, and trust him, Sabo was just as pained to say it.

He never regretted loving Luffy...but if there was one thing he regretted, it was that he dragged Luffy into this mess. He hated himself for that, but more than that, he hated that noble. That noble took everything away from him, his childhood, his face, his future and his love. The present that he worked so hard to get, now turned to dust at the hands of that noble.

He hated that noble so much. He hated him, hated him, hated him, so, so much...! He wondered who gave him the power that he has now and cursed them as well.

Sabo smashed the nearby vase in frustration. He yelled out at the top of his lungs, not caring if it would disturb others. His head hurt, his body was aching, and most of all, his heart was throbbing so painfully that it was getting unbearable.

What would Luffy say if he saw him like this…?

There was a knock on the door but Sabo chose to ignore it. The door opened and the leader of the black suited men stepped in.

"Young master, we would prefer it if you would stop making such a ruckus," he said, not bothering to mask his annoyance.

Sabo snorted.

"Well, it seems like you've got plenty of energy. We will leave for the Holy Land this afternoon."

The man was about to leave the room when Sabo asked in a bored voice, "You, what is your name?"

"It's Lucci."

"Lucci…" Sabo felt hatred growing in him again. "Do me a favour and let me sock you in the face."

Without waiting for a reply, Sabo's fist had already connected with Lucci's face, sending him flying afterwards. Lucci crashed against the wall and after Sabo was satisfied with seeing the nosebleed on his face, Sabo slammed the door shut.

* * *

A few hours later, some men other than Lucci brought breakfast to Sabo's room. The meal was grander than what he usually had, but he just had no appetite. Even the bread made him nauseous. Sabo sighed as he settled for some milk. What's the point of a luxurious meal if you don't feel like eating it?

Time seemed to pass so slowly when he was alone in the hotel room. He missed everyone already, his colleagues at work, his friends at school, and…and Luffy…Sabo will never see them again and all he had left was his memories with them. He won't ever forget them, but…soon everyone, including Luffy, will move on from his disappearance and eventually forget about him, forget about the times they had together…that saddened Sabo. Especially…thinking about Luffy moving on and loving someone else the way he loved Sabo…

Of course Sabo wanted for Luffy's happiness! But…Sabo knew that he was selfish enough to wish for Luffy not to forget him and move on so easily…

Another knock on the door, but a different voice.

"Young master, it's time for us to leave."

* * *

Sabo boarded the private jet and stayed silent the entire time. Lucci never appeared in his sight, which Sabo was thankful for.

He stared out of the small window as the private jet took off from the land that he loved. Soon…he will be in hell and never return. Heck, somewhere deep down, Sabo had already accepted his cruel fate.

His hand mindlessly wandered into his pocket and he was half-surprised to feel a cold object in it. He pulled it out carefully…and it was the locket that he received from Luffy, just the night before. A small smile tugged at his lips as he gently touched the rims of the shell pendant.

It was…rather magical. Having this pendant by his side… it felt like it was giving him positive energy. Sabo clicked the button and the shell flipped open. Luffy's gorgeous face came staring right at him, and Sabo couldn't help but stare back lovingly. This was more of a treasure than Sabo first thought it would be. Now…Sabo would think of this as second to his life, no, it was much more than that.

Sabo closed the locket and brought it to his beating heart.

 _Even when we are separated, Luffy still gives me so much…_


	46. Chapter 46

Ace was worried about leaving Luffy alone in the house, but nothing would be done if he had just stayed by his side all day long! He tried to get Luffy's attention before leaving, but Luffy did not respond.

"Luffy…don't worry…everything will go back to normal soon…" Ace whispered softly as he gently ruffled his little brother's hair.

He promptly left to school…though he still arrived late. Not that Ace cared.

Marco seemed to have Thatch filled in on the whole situation with Sabo and Thatch looked devastated. He also looked ready to pummel someone up real bad.

And even though Marco said that he was against the idea of saving Sabo, Ace knew that Marco wished to save him as much as anyone else.

And that was why right after their lessons ended, Marco led Ace and Thatch to a bar located in some shady alley. Surprisingly enough, they found Trafalgar Law sitting in a corner, drinking to his heart's content. So he still does come out of his house on normal days…

There were countless empty bottles of alcohol on the table and some were even on the floor. He must have been drinking for quite a while now…

"Trafalgar," Marco greeted.

"God…" Law groaned, much to the trio's amusement. Every other time Ace met with Law, he was always a cocky know-it-all with a stupid smug grin on his face, but this time…

"Looks like something happened on your side too, huh?" Thatch sighed.

"Ugh…not really…" Law ran his hand through his hair and Ace noticed the eye bags under his eyes, which were much darker than before.

"So, do you know why we came here for?" Marco asked in a low voice.

"It's _that_ , isn't it?" Law groaned again, staring at the half empty cup in his hand. He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and stood up from his seat. "If you'd excuse me for a while."

He left, presumably for the restroom. Ace would have wondered what had gotten into him, but he was too busy worrying about how Luffy was doing at home. Also…Ace wondered how Sabo was doing. He…was going to the Holy Land. Was he happy about it…? There was no way he'd be happy about that, right? Ace knew Sabo, at least, he thought he did.

God, he just wished Trafalgar would hurry the fuck back and explain to them what's going on, because somehow he would know more than Sabo's own friends.

"Getting impatient, eh? Ace-ya?"

When Ace looked up again, Law was standing in front of them again, with that usual stupid smirk hung on his face. He casually took his seat again and gestured for the trio to sit as well. That toilet break must have been magical to transform _that_ into _this_. Either that, or Trafalgar's mood swings are just that unpredictable.

"So, spill the beans. What's going on with Sabo?" Ace demanded right off the bat. He just waited too damned long for this.

"Hm…first, let's talk about payment, shall we?" Law rested his head on his palm and closed his eyes.

"Urgh, even in this situation…! Fine! Let me just check…"

"I don't need payment this time," Law announced, eyes still closed. However, his smirk just grew wider as though he could see the wide eyes and gaping mouths Thatch and Ace were giving him.

Okay, something is definitely wrong with this guy today.

"Don't pay it too much attention," Law snorted. "Let's get down to business."

"Sabo-ya was a noble, ah, no, _is_ a noble," Law corrected himself.

"Well, figured as much," Marco said.

"He was abandoned when he was younger, but now his father wants him back because he stood a chance in marrying the princess."

"Go on…" Thatch squinted his eyes.

"Apparently, there has been a rumour that the princess has a liking for blonde men. Nobles, being the greedy pigs they are, are trying their best to marry their sons into royalty. Sabo-ya stood a higher chance since he's a blond noble. Plus…now that technology is more advanced…no, nevermind," Law clicked his tongue.

Ace raised an eyebrow. "But…there are many blond nobles who are trying to marry the princess as well, right? What if Sabo doesn't get chosen by the princess?"

"I'm sorry to break your bubble, but according to my predictions, Sabo-ya is the most likely candidate to be chosen by the princess," Law cleared his throat. "Besides, even with the slightest chance that he doesn't, his father will probably still marry him off to a family of higher status."

"So…he won't be able to come back no matter what…?" Thatch's voice cracked.

"Not if we stand by and do nothing," Ace breathed.

"Any takes on how to save Sabo, yoi?" Marco questioned.

"Well, I do have a suggestion…" Law glanced over to Ace thoughtfully.

"What is it?"

"I do have one. It's simple, really, but…Ace-ya might not like it."


	47. Chapter 47

"Are you crazy!"

Nami screamed with a look of disbelief on her face.

Luffy's friends crowded around him and they all shared the same shocked expression, except for Usopp, Zoro and Robin.

Still, Luffy wasn't going to change his mind.

"I'm bringing him back, Nami," Luffy repeated himself.

Nami let out an exasperated sigh while Robin chuckled, "Luffy would do it for any of us, I don't see why it's any different for Sabo."

"But…but this is the Holy Land we're talking about…! Nobles…they have absolute power over us! Luffy almost got himself killed!"

"Since when did Luffy not get himself almost killed?" Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure all of us have a bone to pick with the noble who intended to kill Luffy."

"You're right…and we can't let Luffy go to Mariejois by himself. He'd get caught in an instant," Nami stated. "I'm going with you. Zoro, you come along too."

"Nami-san, I can go instead of this marimo," Sanji volunteered.

"Don't butt in, you shitty cook."

"You idiot! If we're going to infiltrate the Holy Land, we'd have to play the part and act as nobles! With a barbarian like you, Luffy won't even have a chance to reach Mariejois!"

"Oh, right. How're you going to even get there?" Usopp asked aloud.

"I heard there are no planes to the Holy Land…all the nobles have their own private jets, if they even choose to leave the island!" Chopper cried out.

"You can leave that to me," Sanji grinned. "Oh, I'd need your help to make something, Usopp. It'd be our ticket to the Holy Land."

Usopp looked at him weirdly but decided to go with it anyway.

"Luffy, don't you need to inform your brother about this?" Robin reminded gently.

"Hm…I think I'd leave a note at home. Ace would never let me go if he knew about it," Luffy said, closing his eyes. "Still, thank you guys for helping me! Shishishi!"

His friends smiled at him. "After everything that you've done for us…this is nothing."

"Alright! Let's meet up again tonight, 10pm at the airport," Sanji declared.

"We'll set off for Mariejois and we'll come back alive!"

* * *

It was near the appointed time and Luffy found himself at the airport, nervous and unable to stop thinking about Sabo. He had left a note on the table beforehand for Ace when he came back. Luffy sure was lucky that Ace was later than usual today, or he'd catch him red-handed.

Luffy didn't bring much with him. He left in a rush, plus, he only intended to save Sabo and return as soon as possible. Well, whatever comes, comes.

Soon, Robin and Chopper arrived. They waited for a while until Sanji and Usopp came.

"It's already 10pm! I thought we'd be late but…where's Nami and Zoro?" Usopp wondered.

"That sword freak is probably lost again!" Sanji sniggered.

"Say that again, you curly eyebrows!" Zoro appeared from behind Sanji and seemed to be panting.

"Shishishi! Zoro, you've been running around again, huh?" Luffy laughed.

"Shut up! Eh? Nami isn't here yet?"

"Everyone!"

Everyone turned to look at the source of the voice, Nami, who was running towards them with plenty of shopping bags in her arms.

"Nami-swan!" Sanji threw his arms in the air.

"Wha- did you go shopping? At a time like this?" Usopp cringed.

"Of course! It's necessary! To act like a noble, we have to dress like one!" Nami huffed as she finally put the bags down. "Especially Luffy! I just know you'd do something stupid to blow our cover, so you'd have to be dressed to make it more believable!"

"As expected of my Nami-swan!" Sanji cooed, his eyes still in the shape of hearts.

And they changed into fancy clothes that Luffy hated because it was just too complicated and restricting, but if he could save Sabo with this…!

"Stand straight, Luffy! If you slouch like that, you won't appear like a noble!" Sanji ordered. "And don't say anything when there are people around. Just follow Nami-san and I, we'll take care of everything for you. You just focus on saving Sabo, alright?"

Luffy nodded as Sanji helped him put on a cravat. Ugh, do people actually wear this and feel comfortable?

Sanji, on the other hand, wore his clothes like it was nothing. And he really looked like a noble! Luffy wondered if he had done stuff like this before.

"Are you ready?" Nami looked over, with her hair done up nicely to reveal the expensive looking accessories hanging from her earlobes and around her neck. She was also wearing a gorgeous dress to boot, attracting a lot of attention from the people at the airport. "Listen, Luffy. We're going to act like nobles from now on. I know you're terrible at acting, so don't say anything, okay?"

Luffy nodded again. Geez, Sanji told him already! He wouldn't forget about it so easily.

"Good luck, you guys," Robin, Chopper and Usopp said in unison.

* * *

"Let us through, you peasants."

Luffy could not get used to Sanji and Nami's condescending tone as they ordered everyone around. Still, he shut up and followed behind them.

"We demand a flight back to Mariejois. Our private jet is not working and nobody on this filthy island can fix it! Now bring us back home!"

"I-I'm sorry, but there're no flights to Mariejois-"

Sanji flashed a pocket watch in the staff's face and he immediately paled.

"I-I'm terribly sorry! We'll have a flight prepared for you this instant!" He panicked.

The three were led on board a plane with no other passenger. The plane took off promptly and soon they were on their way to the Holy Land. The staff on the plane with them seemed extremely terrified, but tried their best to serve the trio. Luffy felt a little bad for them.

When they were finally alone, Luffy let out a question that was bugging him.

"What was that pocket watch just now?"

"Oh, that. See this symbol?" Sanji pulled out the pocket watch. "Nobles use this kind of symbols as proof that they are indeed nobles. This is a fake, though. I asked Usopp to make it earlier."

"They wouldn't let us in until they saw solid proof that we were 'nobles', though!" Nami chirped.

"I see! You're really smart, Sanji!" Luffy beamed.

"Of course. Now, we've got to devise a plan to save that boyfriend of yours."


	48. Chapter 48

Sabo felt like it was an eternity during his flight to the Holy Land, yet somehow, at the same time it felt like it was not enough. He was extremely dreading landing his foot on the cursed island once again. And this time, he would probably never be able to leave. To him, Mariejois is a prison, no, a living hell.

The jet landed near the Outlook family's main mansion. The estate was still as terrifyingly big as he had remembered. The neatly trimmed shrubs and the huge fountain were still there for aesthetic purposes, but Sabo felt sick looking at them. He reached his hand into his pocket, feeling the locket Luffy had given him. Maybe it was Luffy's magic at work, but Sabo felt his racing heart calm down.

"Young master, your father is waiting for you inside."

Sabo rolled his eyes. He just wanted to quickly get this over and done with. Not waiting for the black suited men to guide his way, he stormed off into the main entrance of the mansion. Sabo flung open the heavy doors like it was nothing and glared at what awaited him.

Well…it wasn't his father, but two rows of maids and butlers lined up to greet him. He figured as much.

"This way, young master. We have everything prepared. You'll have a new face in no time!" A young maid smiled brightly at him.

Wait…what did she say…?

"By five, you'd be able to meet with your father! He'd be so pleased with your new face!"

"New face…what do you mean…?" Sabo managed to choke out. Did he hear her right?

"Oh…! Weren't you told?" She gasped, placing her hand in front of her mouth. "Well…your father has arranged with some specialists to give you plastic surgery to get rid of your scar!"

Sabo stared blankly at her.

What. The. Fuck.

"Of course he did. The princess wouldn't be marrying a man with a hideous scar like that," Lucci scoffed as he barged in from behind Sabo.

Sabo was starting to shake with anger. Get rid of his scar…that man still had the audacity…! It's not like Sabo particularly enjoyed this scar of his, but did he even remember who gave it to him in the first place!?

Sure, sometimes he wondered what it would be like without his scar. But…he's had it with him since before he left Mariejois. He's met all kinds of people with it. Those who would shun him away because of how hideous he looked, those who would point and laugh at him, those who would pity him…

Those who helped him open up, those who saw past his scar and accepted him for who he was, those who loved him, scar included, wholeheartedly…

Luffy…Luffy loved his face because it was _his_ face. Perhaps…somewhere along the way, Sabo had learned to love the face that Luffy loved as well. To change his face just to get rid of his scar was just…absurd.

"I'm not getting rid of my scar."

 _It is part of who I am._

"But you must."

"I'm not doing it."

 _What would everyone…what would Luffy say if Sabo changed his face?_

"You'd have to do it, whether you like it or not."

"I won't."

 _Would they…would he still recognise him…?_

"We'll use force if we have to."

"You won't…you can't…!"

They took the opportunity when Sabo was still in shock, overpowering him in numbers and dragging him away; everyone was silent and the only thing that could be heard was Sabo's screams.

* * *

Sabo never thought that his hatred for the damned noble could get even deeper, but it did.

He was gasping for air in front of the mirror, staring back at what seemed like was his reflection.

But it wasn't his face he was looking at.

Sabo cursed at the new unfamiliar face. It had been less than half a day in Mariejois and Sabo felt like he was going insane already. He touched the left side of his face, where the scar was supposed to be but isn't. It's really gone…

Sabo wanted to go home. Back to where everyone was. Where Hack, Koala, Ivankov and his other colleagues were. Where Ace, Marco, Thatch and his other friends were. Where Luffy was.

"Too bad, this is your home now."

Lucci came up to him, sneering in a condescending tone, as if he knew what Sabo was thinking about.

Sabo gave him a hateful glare. What was this man smirking about!

"Hurry up, you imbecile. Don't keep your father waiting too long."

Sabo gritted his teeth. Lucci's face just became more annoying to look at. Feeling frustrated, Sabo walked out of the room to the next venue, with Lucci following behind.

As he finally entered the room where the noble was, Sabo found him sipping some tea like any other day. He didn't even react to Sabo's presence in the room.

"Master, your son has returned," Lucci announced.

"That was to be expected. Now, remind me again, when is the meeting with the princess?" He didn't even bother looking up.

"Tomorrow, master."

"I see. Make sure my son is in top condition when that happens."

"Is that all, master?"

"Mm. Oh, and," he paused. "Don't let him in my room ever again. Even without the scar, he is still an eyesore."

Sabo bit his lips. Even after all that…!

"Understood, master. Then, we'll be on our way."


	49. Chapter 49

Luffy tried to listen when Sanji and Nami devised a plan to save Sabo. He really did try! But…maybe his body wasn't meant for sitting still and listening to someone for long periods of time. Though, thankfully Sanji had summarised their plan so that even Luffy could understand.

First thing after they land, they would go search for the mansion that Sabo is residing in. Then, they would somehow fake his death and bring him back home!

The thought of having Sabo 'dead' sent shivers down Luffy's spine, but they couldn't think of any other plans to save Sabo without getting themselves killed.

"Remember, Luffy. When we're there, the same rule applies. No talking! Just follow Nami-san and I, got it?" Sanji reminded for the millionth time.

"I got it, I got it!" Luffy pouted. As forgetful as he was, with his friends reminding them so many times, he couldn't possibly forget that rule!

"Right, now that's out of the way…" Sanji glanced over to Nami. "Nami-swan! Shall we go shopping for some souvenirs to bring back?"

"Hey you guys! Don't forget why we're going there!" Luffy huffed.

"Luffy's right, Sanji. Though, it would be nice to see the shopping malls of nobles…" Nami's eyes suddenly sparkled.

"Nami!" Are they taking this rescue mission seriously?

"Uhm, excuse me…"

Luffy covered his mouth as soon as he heard the staff on board.

"We are almost reaching the Holy Land. As we are not very familiar with the place, is it alright if we dropped you off at the main district?"

"Ah, yes. That is fine," Sanji coughed, getting into his deep low voice.

The air steward bowed and quickly returned to wherever he came from. Poor guy was trembling a hell lot!

"Let me remind you again, Luffy. When we get there, no-"

"I know, I know! No talking, just follow!" Luffy rolled his eyes.

"I wonder if you really get it…" Nami sighed.

* * *

They landed in an area with lots of buildings around. The place looked so grand and exquisite! And people were strutting about in fancy, complicated clothing…don't they feel uncomfortable wearing them?

Luffy kept turning his head to view the buildings that looked like they didn't have a speck of dust on them. He wondered who did such a good job in cleaning them.

Luffy followed closely behind his friends as they asked around for information of Sabo's whereabouts. It was hard to get anything out of it, since no one seemed to know who Sabo was. Plus…there was this scent of roasted meat in the air…

He wondered where the scent was coming from…the meat smelled delicious…! Luffy rubbed away the drool that started to form. Concentrate, Luffy! You have to focus on finding Sabo!

Focus! Just where…?

This place was so damned big! It could be anywhere! But Luffy wasn't going to give up! Come on, Luffy! You've always been taking pride in your instinct and guts! Focus…! You will surely be able to find it…!

Concentrate! Just where…! Just where is that piece of meat…!

Luffy followed his nose into a building and found himself right outside of a nice looking restaurant. Hm…the smell of meat seems to be coming from here…

"Excuse me, sir. Table for one?"

Luffy almost jumped out of his skin when the waiter appeared from behind the counter.

Ah, shit! He was separated from his friends…! Curse you, grumbling stomach!

…That aside. Luffy nodded at the waiter as he smiled and brought him into the restaurant. Luffy was led to a private room, which had a huge round table and a single chair. Luffy sat on the chair, feeling a little awkward sitting alone.

Luffy didn't even have to order and the food came in, much to Luffy's delight. He took bite after bite, and soon he was calling for seconds. The waiter looked surprised, but nevertheless, happy that his customer was ordering so much.

Wait, Luffy! What are you doing! This is no time to be eating! How was he going to find Nami and Sanji like this! He won't be saving Sabo any time soon if this keeps up!

Gobbling up the last mouthfuls of food, he stood up and made his way to the exit. The waiter was waiting there, all grinning at him.

"Sir, would you like to pay by cash or card?"

Luffy froze. Ah. He forgot. He didn't have any money with him.

"I don't have money," Luffy stated blankly.

The waiter's face scrunched up for a second, before grinning again.

"Ah, I see! You're from an extremely rich family, aren't you? That's good, that's good!" The waiter nodded. "Would you let me see your family crest?"

"Family crest?"

"Yes, yes! The proof of your existence as a noble!"

Must be talking about that pocket watch thing Sanji had. Unfortunately, Luffy had nothing of the sort on his body.

"Don't have it."

"Wha-" The waiter's face became black again. "That's ridiculous! All nobles carry around their family crests! You…are you even a noble?"

Oops.

Panicking, Luffy punched the waiter in the gut, knocking him out in the process.

"Kya!" Some screams were heard from behind. Shit! He was seen!

No! Luffy refused to be caught here! He fled away as fast as he could, leaving behind the angry and confused customers and staff. He was pretty sure he was being chased by security guards at some point.

He stopped to rest for a while under the cooling shade of a building, far away from the one he dine-and-dashed. Gosh, that was a close call! His friends would surely kill him for getting separated and also for causing such a ruckus.

Now…how does he return to his friends…? If only he decided to bring his phone along…!

Luffy tensed up as he heard footsteps coming nearer to him. He held his breath, hoping that they would not notice him.

"What…what are you doing there?"

A kind voice.

Luffy turned to look at the person behind it.

He was dressed in a coat, with gloves and boots. The man had blond hair, and on his face was a pair of shades. In his hand…was a walking stick. This man…is he blind…?

"Well? I know you're there. I can tell even without my eyesight," the man said.

"Uh…" Luffy shifted his eyes nervously. Was this man friend or foe?

"No need to be so anxious. I won't hurt you."

"I…" Luffy hesitated. This man seemed nice, but…his friends kept warning about how dangerous it would be if he was revealed to be not a noble.

"Ah! There you are!"

Luffy's eyes widened as the security guards from before had caught up to him.

"You thief! Come back here!"

Luffy had to get out of there! He was about to flee again when the blond man gripped his hand.

"I see what's going on," he whispered. "For now, follow me."

And with that, the blind man and Luffy broke into a run, with the former leading. Luffy was a little shocked as to how a blind man could be running like that. Isn't he scared of knocking into things he can't even see? What surprised him even more was that the blond man didn't knock into a single thing while running. It was as if he knew the whole place like the back of his hand!

He led Luffy through some gates and from then on, no more security guards could be seen chasing them. The man was panting a little, but still! Luffy was impressed.

"Sorry for the late introductions," the man chuckled as he turned to face Luffy, even though he couldn't actually see him. "I'm Kohza. You are…?"

"I'm Luffy! You were awesome back there!" Luffy grinned brightly at him.

"Ah, thank you. Right, Luffy…won't you tell me what happened in detail?"


	50. Chapter 50

That night, Sabo dreamt of Luffy. However, it was nowhere near as sweet as he would have liked it to be.

In the dream, Luffy was standing far, far away from Sabo. Despite that and the darkness that surrounded them, Sabo could see Luffy's face clearly. The face of disgust and hatred.

 _"You're not the Sabo that I loved."_

 _"You abandoned me."_

 _"I hate you."_

 _"I wish I never met you."_

Sabo knew that the real Luffy would never say these kind of things, but it still hurt nevertheless. Those words echoed in his head even as he woke up in cold sweat. Damn it, why did his chest hurt so much…?

Sabo's hand instinctively reached out to his treasure, carefully placed on the nightstand. He flipped open the locket to look at Luffy's smiling face. He calmed himself while taking in deep breaths, seeking comfort in the only connection he had left with his most beloved sunshine.

That's right…Luffy would never say those hateful words…

Upon hearing a knock on his bedroom door, he quickly tucked the locket away in his pocket. The door opened slowly, a maid poking her head in to inform Sabo that he would be visiting the princess today.

Sabo rolled his eyes. He already knew that. Lucci had been constantly telling him, in various rude ways. Sabo wondered if he would shut up if he punched him in the face again.

After getting dressed in noble clothing, Sabo boarded the private jet once again, this time to make his way to the royal palace. He was escorted by some of the servants, whose names he did not bother to remember. The noble that he hated also boarded the jet, but thankfully sat in a different section from him. Sabo guessed the ridiculously huge size of the private jet could prove to be useful to him in times like these.

The journey was short. Soon, they were setting foot on the royal garden, and truth to be told, the grandness of the palace puts any nobles' mansions to shame.

A couple of royal guards led them into a spacious room and told them to wait for their turn. Apparently it wasn't just Sabo who was aiming to marry the princess.

Sabo sat in a corner, inspecting the room cautiously. The noble was at the other end of the room, still paying no attention to him. Sabo sighed. He wished that his turn would quickly come so that at least he wouldn't have to be in the same room with this man alone anymore.

"Sabo Outlook?"

Sabo cringed when he heard the name. He wanted to deny the existence of his last name, but managed to keep his mouth shut. The noble, on the other hand, seemed pleased that the wait is finally over.

"Yes, that would be my son," he said in a gleeful voice.

The door opened and the royal guards from before appeared, gesturing for the two to follow them. Sabo did just that, and following closely behind was the noble. They walked past several doors along the never-ending hallway, at some point they crossed paths with the previous suitor who seemed to be too full of himself. Well, then again, wasn't all nobles like that?

The royal guards stopped in front of an important looking door. They knocked on it twice, declaring that Sabo was here.

"Let him in." A female's voice, most probably the princess'.

The royal guards opened the door for Sabo and the noble, and they entered the room. The room was not as big and spacious like the other rooms, but certainly had the same grandeur. In the middle was a long table, at its end sat the princess.

Her bored and tired face didn't match her beautiful white dress, or the sparkling diamonds that hung from her ears and around her neck. The locks of blue hair at the sides of her face didn't hide her frown, and it was pretty obvious that she was annoyed from sitting through these meetings with potential suitors.

"Ahaha, dear princess! We are absolutely delighted to have the chance to meet and speak with you!" The noble grinned from ear to ear, making Sabo nauseous.

Sabo almost laughed when the princess rolled her eyes and said, "I'm not here to talk to _you_. I'm here to talk to _him_."

"Ah…I see…" The noble's smile almost faltered. "Well, go on then! I hope you two have a pleasant conversation!"

The room was silent for a few seconds and then the princess spoke again. "So, what are you waiting for? Why aren't you leaving the room?"

"Excuse me?" The noble looked shocked.

"I want to speak in private with my suitor. I do not wish for your presence during our conversation."

Sabo was trying his best not to burst out laughing. The noble's face was twisted in a strange way and he was so speechless, he just stood there for a minute. He blinked, squinted his eyes, then bowed and left the room.

Sabo had never seen that noble like that before. It was…amusing.

"So, what brings you here today?" The princess mumbled, her bored face still unmoved.

"Him," Sabo replied.

The princess raised an eyebrow at the unusual response.

"Aren't you here to court my love?"

Sabo shrugged. "I guess I'm supposed to do that. But to be honest, I'm already in love with someone else, so no, I'm not here to court your love."

The princess stared wide eyed at him. "You…you are forced to come here, aren't you?"

"A noble's life. Don't get much freedom," Sabo sighed, taking a seat.

"I get it too. It's stupid and frustrating, isn't it?" The princess gave Sabo a weak smile. "Just because of some status, we can't be together with the person we love."

"Heck, I can't even live my normal life because of the blood running in my veins!" Sabo scoffed. "But wait a minute…you mean…you have someone you love too?"

The princess nodded. "Even though I'm the 'princess', I can't choose to marry that person due to some circumstances. They allowed me to pick anyone else…but if it isn't him, what does it matter?"

Sabo was curious as to what circumstances prevented the all mighty royalty from doing what she wants. But of course, he wouldn't poke his nose into that matter.

"All the previous suitors are so stuck up and disgusting…they do not even hide that they want to marry me for status and wealth! They do not care about the country's welfare; they are too cruel and unfit to be king. One of them even boasted about killing servants for fun! Those nobles…how can they be so filthy and corrupt?" The princess was shaking with anger.

"You are right…they are disgusting. But you are royalty, the highest status attainable. Don't you look down on people too?" Sabo challenged.

"I'm not like them!" The princess protested. "I was brought up to love and care for the country! I was so surprised to find out that the vast majority of nobles were this selfish and cold!"

"I'm different from them…at least, I am more human than those nobles that like to play god. You…you are also different from them. You said something about 'normal life'…what do you mean?" The princess looked worriedly at Sabo.

Sabo hesitated. "Ah…that…you don't have to worry about that."

"Is that so?" She didn't press on. "In any case, it seems like you are a good person at heart. I had been rude to your father earlier, I'm sorry about that."

"No, no, don't be. He is the same as any other nobles…plus, I don't see him as my father," Sabo said, shaking his head. Part of him was actually happy for what the princess did!

"I see…Sabo, was it? I apologise for the late introductions. I am Nefeltari Vivi, the princess of this country. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She nodded slightly, giving Sabo a genuine smile. Sabo bowed back, showing respect to the blue haired girl. Before arriving, Sabo almost believed that the princess was worse than the nobles, being of higher status and all.

He guessed there were exceptions, even for people living in the Holy Land. Right, wasn't Luffy's grandfather from Mariejois too? That was a side of Luffy that Sabo had yet to know…and would probably never know.

Sabo quickly shook off those thoughts. The princess was still in front of him, after all.

"Meeting you was quite interesting. Sadly, I have other suitors that are visiting. If it doesn't bother you, I hope we could have a proper talk next time," she chuckled.

"As you wish."

"Chaka!" The princess called out, and one of the royal guards immediately came in. She whispered something in his ear. The guard called Chaka nodded, then walked up to Sabo.

"You may stay in the palace for as long as you wish," Chaka stated, leading Sabo out of the room.

Sabo thanked him, as he began to consider taking up that offer. It may be a good idea; he could explore the place and put off returning back to the mansion with the damned noble.

"Shall I inform your father that you are finished speaking with the princess?" Chaka inquired.

"No need."

He hoped that his adventures in the palace would be a long one.


	51. Chapter 51

Kohza looked expectantly at Luffy. Well, Kohza seemed like a good guy, so why not? He helped him escape, after all.

"I'm here to bring my boyfriend back!" Luffy said with determination.

"You'd have to explain more than that," Kohza chuckled.

"Uhm…where do I begin…? A few days ago, we were at my house and then these men came in and took him away, and apparently his father was behind it! His father wanted him to marry the princess, but I absolutely don't want that to happen! I'm sure he doesn't wish for it either, so I'm going to bring him back and we'll be happy together!" Luffy rambled on proudly.

"The princess, huh…" Kohza sighed. "What exactly is your plan to bring your boyfriend back, anyway?"

The plan, the plan…! What was it again…?

"Uh…I forgot. But I know we have to find him first!"

Kohza facepalmed himself. "To begin with, I still don't know how you're lovers with a noble. How did your boyfriend even end up somewhere other than Mariejois? Nobles don't usually leave the island."

Luffy's face scrunched up. He had heard terrible stories of Sabo's past from the old man at the fast food restaurant…

"It seems like his father cut ties with him when he was younger and abandoned him in the middle of the ocean…" Luffy felt anger boiling in him. Sabo deserved none of the unfair treatment that he got. This time…this time Luffy has to make sure that he protects him.

"What…?" Kohza appeared stunned. "But that would mean your boyfriend is no longer a noble…he isn't eligible to marry the princess! Even if his 'father' dragged him back to Mariejois, it would mean nothing…the process of cutting ties can't be undone!"

"Really? That means I can bring him back?" Luffy's face lit up.

"I'm sure his father is going to hide that fact…he must've been pretty desperate."

"Oh. Anyway, my friends came up with this brilliant plan to save him!" The plan that he completely forgot.

"You came with your friends…?"

"Yea! Ah, that reminds me. I need to find them too!"

"No, no, no…you stay here until the princess' wedding is over. I'll help you find your friends, and after that I'll arrange a flight for you guys back to…wherever you came from."

"B-but I have to find-"

"Luffy, listen to me. I don't know what your plan is, but I think it won't work. Give it up and focus on not getting yourself caught and killed. I'm sure your boyfriend doesn't want to see you dead chasing after him."

"I won't get killed! And I'll bring him home!" Luffy pouted.

"On what basis?"

"Hunch."

"That's not very reliable…"

"Anyway, I said I'm going to do it, so I'm going to do it!" Luffy insisted. Nobody was going to stop him, not after coming this far!

"…I must say, that devotion of yours is admirable," Kohza said quietly.

"No, is it just stubbornness? Either way…I'm still not going to let you get killed meaninglessly. Don't leave this place, got it? If anyone passes by, just tell them you're a friend of mine. You can tell them you're hungry and they'll bring you some food. Just…don't leave this place, okay?"

Luffy frowned. He wanted to protest but Kohza spoke again.

"I'll start searching for your friends. What are their names?"

"…Sanji and Nami."

"Alright. I'll be going, then. Remember, don't leave this place!" Kohza warned for the last time before turning and walking away.

…Well, technically Luffy didn't agree, so he wasn't obliged to listen to Kohza. Though, free food sounded good. Where was he, anyway?

As soon as Kohza was out of sight, Luffy began to explore his surroundings. It had a different feeling from the main district, where he first landed. It was more…peaceful and quiet. Instead of many tall separate buildings, this whole place was one huge building with different segments connected to each other. It had more greenery and the air was fresher. Upon sticking his head round the corner, Luffy spotted many doors down the long hallway.

He slowly opened the first door, nearly gasping in awe at the sight. Luffy never thought he'd see this kind of room outside of movies. This room was clearly made for royalty! But then again, Luffy may have underestimated how grand nobles liked to be.

Still, this building didn't seem like a public place. It definitely wasn't a shopping centre! Maybe it was Kohza's house…? The place looked so huge, it could be fun exploring it!

Wait, Luffy! You have to look for Sabo! Or Nami and Sanji! Why do you always have to be distracted in things like this! Just like earlier when you got distracted by the smell of food…

But exploring the place seemed like a new adventure…it felt like he was the main character of an RPG game. Maybe…maybe just a bit! Just a bit won't hurt, would it?

That being decided, Luffy set off on his mini quest in exploring the place. The more he walked, the more he thought that he was in a palace of sorts. He came into contact with many servants! It was the first time he saw real maids and butlers dressed in their respective uniforms. He was always asked who he was and Luffy always gave the same answer: Kohza's friend.

It seemed to do the trick, but the same question was getting more annoying by the second. Luffy decided to avoid contact when it could be helped, hiding behind pillars and doors while servants walk past. It certainly did feel more like a quest, or a mission!

And…the first mission would be to locate the kitchen!

It was an easy task for Luffy to do. He just took a little bit of time since the kitchen was so far away! But other than that, thanks to Luffy's sense of smell, he could tell the direction to the kitchen.

Luffy wanted to sneak in and steal some food…but to his dismay, the kitchen was in disarray. The cooks were screaming how all the food they had prepared was mysteriously eaten, and how the ingredients in the fridges were also missing. Pots and pans were flying everywhere and the cooks were at each other's' throats…there was no fire lit in the kitchen and yet the room felt like it was burning.

Luffy guessed someone beat him to it in stealing the kitchen's food…that sucks. He was looking forward to the food! He wondered who the person was.

Okay, enough with the kitchen mission. Time to move on to the next quest! Uhm…what else would be interesting…? Luffy mused as he wandered around the building, poking his head in different rooms to see if anything was interesting.

"Kohza, I have to tell you something…"

Hm? Who was that? Luffy peered out of the window into the garden. There stood a blue haired girl, dressed in a white dress and had accessories that Nami would definitely have liked. Next to her was Kohza.

"I…I have chosen a suitor," the girl said. "Out of all the choices…he seemed like the most…human one. It's not that I love him, but…"

"I understand," Kohza said blankly.

"Really, Kohza, believe me! I…"

"I understand, I really do. You don't have a choice. You're coming of age, and it's time for you to get married."

"Kohza…" The girl was on the verge of breaking into tears.

"It's okay, Vivi," Kohza reassured. "It's just that…if you'd allow me to be selfish one last time…"

"Vivi, I love you."

Tears started streaming down the girl's face. She desperately tried to wipe them away with her hands, but they just keep flowing.

"You're so unfair…Kohza…"

Luffy bit his lips. It felt like he just witnessed something he shouldn't have. He quickly got on his feet and scrambled away. Let's just forget that this ever happened…he didn't want to cause any trouble for Kohza!

Perhaps it's about time he left the place to find Sabo and his friends.

Just as he left the room, Luffy entered the other side of the garden. There was a gigantic private jet that was about to take off and the wind was so strong-

At that moment, he swore he saw Sabo through the windows of the private jet.

"SABO!"

Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs, running towards the jet without a second thought. A couple of guards jumped in and held him back, as he desperately tried to reach his hand out to stop the jet from taking off.

"SABO!" Luffy screamed. "Sabo! Sabo…! Sabo…"

He helplessly watched as the private jet flew off.


	52. Chapter 52

Sabo had a feeling that he should have stayed in the palace a little longer.

He wondered why; he did explore every nook and cranny of that place! It took him more than half the day, but it was worth it. Plus, the food in the kitchen tasted great. The chefs have probably found out about the missing food by now, but hey. They probably didn't know it was Sabo who did it.

As soon as Sabo reached back to the mansion, he locked himself in his room. What else could he do? He didn't want to face the people here. It was too tiring and he would rather sleep away his days in Mariejois. Life on the Holy Land was nowhere near as interesting as back home. Nobles don't do anything much. Sabo never saw nobles working, because why would they? Studying so hard when he was younger didn't seem to make much sense to him now.

Perhaps it is because nobles don't work that they become so bored with life as to find twisted ways to entertain themselves…as what princess Vivi had mentioned, some nobles killed servants for fun. It made Sabo sick, how nobles thought so highly of themselves when in reality they are the filthiest creatures ever.

Well, _most_ nobles. Sabo just learnt that there were exceptions, like the princess or…Luffy's grandfather. To be honest, Sabo didn't know much about his grandfather, having met him only once, but he did seem like a nice person.

If Sabo continued living in Mariejois…would he encounter Luffy's grandfather? Sabo didn't know whether he wanted that to happen. Sabo wouldn't have the face to meet him. Literally.

He still hasn't gotten used to his new face. It feels like instead of removing his old scar, they added a new scar to his face. It just felt so unnatural and weird.

"Young master!" A maid's voice cut in his thoughts.

Sabo got up from his bed and unlocked the door.

"Young master, your father wants to speak to you now!"

Sabo was about to close the door again when the maid desperately tried to stop him.

"A letter arrived at the mansion a few minutes ago!"

A letter? Sabo was curious, but…

"Young master, please go see your father!" The maid pleaded. "It would trouble me if you do not do so!"

Ah. Right…nobles always take out the frustration on others. It was likely that Outlook lashed out at his servants too. Out of pity, Sabo decided to brace himself.

He walked into the noble's room.

The noble was at his usual sitting place, this time his hands were not occupied by a cup of tea but a letter. He looked up from the letter and once he saw Sabo, he broke into a grin.

"Well done, my son." Sabo wanted to puke. "The princess has chosen you to marry her! You will be the next king of this country!"

Sabo didn't reply.

"Ah, the wealth! The fame! I can already feel it in my hands…!" The noble breathed. "The marriage…let's see. It will be on next Monday."

"N-next Monday!?" Sabo choked. "Isn't that too soon?"

"It's good to quickly grab the chance before the princess changes her mind!" He laughed. "That said, the wedding will be held in the palace. You will get ready in the meantime."

Sabo bit his lips. This was just happening too fast…not long ago he was still back home and now…

"Your body and soul belongs to royalty now. You'd better get rid of whatever connections you have left with that _peasant boy_."

For an instant, a fire was lit in Sabo. "Luffy is not a peasant boy!"

And the next moment, his body went numb. "W-wait…what do you mean…?"

He dreaded what was about to come next.

"I know you're always carrying around that _thing_ wherever you go. Lucci told me. Get rid of it." The noble ordered coldly.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about," Sabo lied. He could feel his own body tremble.

"Really? Then, I guess you'd have nothing to say if I do _this_ ," the noble said, snapping his fingers.

Sabo felt a hand swiftly go into his pocket, taking out the locket that Luffy had given him. He spun around in horror, staring at the owner of the hand.

 _Fucking Lucci._

Before his body could react, it was already too late. Lucci crushed Sabo's treasure in his hand, letting the bits and pieces fall to the floor.

He stared at his broken treasure on the floor, his vision suddenly clouded by tears. His whole world became silent for a few seconds before he heard Lucci snigger.

 _How much do they want to take from me before they are satisfied?_

Overwhelmed with rage, Sabo's hands found themselves gripped tightly on Lucci's skull, easily crushing it like an egg. Sabo didn't even hear Lucci's scream, but when he let go of the man's skull, Lucci was unconscious and severely bleeding.

Sabo glanced at the noble, who was frightened by the scene in front of him.

Sabo wanted to do what the noble had done to him.

 _Take away what is most precious to him._

Right now…what is most precious to him…it would be the wedding, wouldn't it?

Wouldn't the noble be devastated if something happened to Sabo, which would cause the cancellation of the marriage?

Sabo smiled evilly. This was going to hurt but…having back that scar on the left side of his face sounded like a good idea…


	53. Chapter 53

He ran, and ran, and ran, as fast as his legs would carry him.

He couldn't lose him like this. He was so close…!

Past the guards, through the gates he once entered, in the direction where the jet flew.

It wasn't long before the plane was completely out of sight, but Luffy continued to run, until his legs grew heavier and heavier, until his whole body was aching and drenched in sweat and tears.

He unknowingly reached the main district, continuing to run in the general direction of the jet despite the looks he was getting from the nobles on the streets. Luffy could tell that he was getting slower; his body was screaming at him to stop for a rest, but he couldn't bring himself to. He had to catch up with that jet, he had to catch up with Sabo! It felt like if he stopped now, he wouldn't be able to see Sabo ever again…

Then he tripped.

Luffy fell onto the stone cold ground, and he didn't have the energy to pull himself up. He gasped for air as he tried moving his body, to no avail. He was feeling dizzy and it was like his consciousness was about to slip away…

He heard, somewhat faintly, someone calling his name, before he passed out.

* * *

When he next woke, the first thing he saw was a head of golden hair.

"Sabo!" Luffy immediately shrieked, sitting up straight in the process.

Disappointingly, it was not Sabo.

"Sorry chump, not your boyfriend," Sanji snorted, lightly knocking Luffy's head.

"Ah…your hair colour looks similar to his…" Luffy trailed off, wondering what was happening.

"You…IDIOT!" Nami screamed into his ears and Luffy almost jumped out of his skin.

It was followed by a bone crushing hug, as Nami cried into his shoulder.

"Don't you have any idea…how worried we were…? Luffy, you moron…!" Nami sniffed loudly, unbudging from the hug.

"Nami…" Luffy blinked. "What was I…"

"The second we take our eyes off you, you run off! God, do you have a death wish or something, Luffy?" Sanji scowled, lighting a cigarette in his mouth.

"Eh…uhm…sorry."

"When we found you lying on the streets, we were scared out of our lives…! Don't you…don't you ever do that again…!" Nami squeezed Luffy even tighter.

Her voice was trembling and it really made Luffy feel bad…

"Where are we…?" Luffy asked softly.

"I booked a room in an inn. Seemed like you needed some place to rest properly. You hungry?" Sanji offered him some bread that was on the table.

"Thanks, Sanji!" Luffy beamed. His stomach was growling, after all! He needed to replenish his energy! His whole body was so tired, hm… he wondered why…

"That aside," Sanji said as he picked up the newspaper. "You might want to look at this."

Nami finally let go of Luffy, even though her eyes were still wet with tears and her nose evidently red. Luffy took the newspaper from Sanji and glanced at the first page.

The headlines felt like a shot to his body.

 _SABO OUTLOOK: THE MAN THE PRINCESS HAD CHOSEN TO MARRY_

As if lightning had struck him, Luffy widened his eyes and started to remember what happened before he passed out.

"Sanji…Nami…I…I saw Sabo…! I…I have to get to him…!"

Luffy tried to get off the bed, but Sanji put him back down.

"You fool…! You still need to rest!" Sanji scolded.

"B-but…Sabo…!"

"Listen, Luffy…we're not telling you to give him up, but…" Nami shifted her eyes uncomfortably.

"We tried to find out where Sabo's mansion is, but we couldn't do it. If we can't even clear the first step, we can't follow the plan and save him…"

"Once he gets married to the princess, it'd be game over. Even if we fake his death, it will definitely get investigated thoroughly and we would get caught in no time."

Oh yea, so _that_ was the plan. Luffy had forgotten about it before.

"Then we just have to get to him before the wedding happens…" Luffy mumbled.

"Yes, problem is, we don't know where Sabo's mansion is…" Nami sighed.

"When…when is the wedding?"

"Next Monday, at the royal palace. Such a short time left…I doubt we'd be able to find him before then…"

"How can that be…" Luffy whined.

Wait a second. The royal palace…

"If the wedding is at the royal palace, would Sabo be there before Monday?"

"Huh? Well…the article writes that he's going to stay there a day before the actual wedding, so…" Nami stated.

"W-wait, Luffy, you don't mean-"

"Shishishi! Let's meet Sabo on Sunday at the royal palace!" Luffy grinned.

"The royal palace…? That's too risky!" Sanji protested. "We could get killed on the spot!"

"It's going to be fine!" Luffy laughed. "The people at the royal palace are nice!"

"How would _you_ know that?"

"Oh. I think I've been there," Luffy said matter-of-factly, ignoring the shocked looks from his friends.

"Anyway, I've made a friend from there and I think he can help us!" Luffy chirped.

"No way…what the hell did you do when you were away…?" Nami shook her head in disbelief.

* * *

Sanji only allowed Luffy to get out of bed until the next morning. Luffy couldn't understand, he was perfectly fine and already had plenty of rest! But well…after all that worry Luffy had made his friends feel, he had to make it up to them and put their concerns to ease.

They left the inn and it felt a bit like cheating, since they didn't have to pay. Apparently nobles only have to flash their family crest and they can get to enjoy everything for free. Oh well, they didn't have any money on them anyway.

Sanji and Nami followed Luffy through the main district, even though they were doubtful of Luffy's navigational skills. It was a long walk, but Luffy remembered the way.

Kind of.

They made several wrong turns and ended up at weird buildings a couple of times, but eventually they arrived at the familiar gates of the royal palace.

Before Luffy could take another step, a guard pointed his gun at him.

"Halt!" He commanded, and Luffy froze. "Who are you, and why are you here!"

This was his second time, but man, it was a little intimidating to be having a gun pointed at you.

"I-I'm Kohza's friend…" Luffy remembered the countless of times he had repeated that phrase.

"Is that so? Well then, pardon me for my rudeness. This way, sir," the guard apologised, inviting the trio in.

"Uhm, is Kohza around…?" Luffy asked hopefully.

"Yes, he should be in his room. Let me guide you there."

"H-hey, Luffy, you're really sure about this…? You're really friends, right? It's not like a one-sided thing?" Nami whispered nervously as they began walking.

"Relax! Kohza's a great guy! Though I did run off when he told me not to…"

"…"

The guard stopped in front of a door and knocked on it.

"Sir Kohza, your friends are here to see you."

"…Let them in."

Nami and Sanji gulped as the guard opened the door. Luffy, on the other hand, hopped into the room and greeted Kohza cheerfully.

"Hi, Kohza!"

Nami and Sanji were taken aback when they first saw Kohza, the shades and the walking stick by his side. And yet, he still managed to smile weakly at the three of them.

"Luffy…I should've guessed that you wouldn't listen to me, huh. Those two your friends you talked about?"

"Yup! Sanji and Nami! Say, Kohza, I have a favour to ask from you…"

* * *

"What!?" Kohza almost dropped his shades.

"You'll help us, won't you?" Luffy chimed.

"Luffy…that…no! I can't…you can't…this is wrong!"

"B-but why not! I want to bring Sabo back and I can't think of any other way!"

"Even if you say so-"

"Don't you love the princess? If I bring Sabo back, this would be a win-win situation!"

Silence hit the room painfully, as Luffy began to realise what he said. Sanji and Nami stood at the corner, afraid to speak up.

"You…how did you know that…?"

"I uh…I overheard, sorry…"

"…no matter," Kohza sighed. "Anyway, don't you see? I'm a blind man, I could not possibly marry the princess. The princess is already kind enough to let me stay at the palace indefinitely, I don't want to trouble her any further…"

"But…"

"I'm sorry, Luffy. I know you love your boyfriend…but as you said, I love the princess too."

"Then why-"

"It is _because_ I love her, that is why I'm thinking of the best for her!" Kohza snapped. "If she were to marry any other noble, her life would be ruined! They would objectify her and treat her like garbage, and she definitely doesn't deserve that! She, at least, deserves a normal, functioning human! Not the scum like most nobles, not a blind man like me!"

Luffy bit his lips. "Kohza, Sabo is-"

"Just like how you want to protect your boyfriend, I want to give my all to protect the princess too. Luffy…telling me your plan was a bad idea…I'm sorry."

"That's enough. Luffy, we can do it without his help."

Sanji stepped in and placed his hand on Luffy's shoulder.

"I'm…really sorry, Luffy," Kohza said quietly. "Please…forgive me."

Kohza snapped his fingers, and several guards rushed into the room.

"Lock them away until the princess's wedding is over."

"Kohza, wha-"

Before the trio could react, the strong guards had handcuffed their hands behind their backs. They pushed the three out of the room, threatening them with guns should they not comply.

Just as Luffy stepped out of the room, he heard Kohza's pleading voice.

"I'll let you go after the wedding…so please forgive me…"


	54. Chapter 54

Sabo could barely see anything in the darkness, not to mention with the bandages over his left eye. He could not move his limbs; they were shackled and bound to the walls, apparently to prevent him from hurting himself.

He still remembered how much it hurt to have his face burnt again, but the noble's face distorted with horror was something to see. Sabo was immediately brought to the medical room, unlike the previous time. Apparently he needed another surgery to get rid of the fresh scar. He was tempted to give himself more scars in hopes of seeing the noble enraged, but the noble threatened him.

 _"Don't forget, I can always kill that peasant boy whenever I like. Try anything funny before the wedding and we'll see who gets the last laugh!"_

Sabo clicked his tongue. He hated how helpless, how powerless he was before the damned noble.

And there he was, immobile in some poorly lit room, waiting. Sabo didn't even know what he was waiting for. What else…what else was there to life…? The marriage with the princess…could he even do it…? Without any connections left with Luffy…Sabo felt empty. His only desire to live was for Luffy…for his friends to be safe.

He couldn't help the tears flowing from his eyes. He could neither control them nor wipe them away. He bit his lips until he was sure they were bleeding. Sabo wasn't much of a crybaby, but this…his current situation was overwhelming him.

He wanted to _die_ , to disappear from existence so badly, but he had to continue living, no, existing, for Luffy…

For Luffy's safety, for his bright future. Luffy was still so young, he still had yet to finish school, experience work life, grow old with someone he loved…

Luffy would fall in love with someone other than Sabo, marry them and lead a happy life…

Every thought brutally crushed Sabo's heart. Images of Luffy together with a stranger filled his mind. He hated it so much, yet it was all he could think about.

He tried so hard to distract himself, shifting his right eye to look around the room.

The only light source in the room was a small candle near the door. It was really dark, but Sabo could make out the shapes of some objects in the room…wait…is that…blood on the walls…? Panicking, he averted his gaze elsewhere.

At the side of the room, there were various objects hanging from the wall. Sabo had to squint his eye before he realised what they were.

 _Torture devices._

Sabo had heard stories like this before, although he had no idea that the damned noble did it too. Nobles that torture servants for fun.

He gagged. The noble was even worse than Sabo originally thought he was, which he didn't think was possible.

Sabo was in a torture chamber.

 _Didn't he have anywhere better to put him!?_

Well, sure it could have been the noble's way of punishing him. Now that Sabo thought of it, he would have very much preferred this to seeing a gun pointed at his beloved Luffy.

Sabo was growing more conscious of the stench in the room, when the door creaked open. A timid butler entered the gruesome room, attempting to keep his focus on Sabo.

"S-sir," the butler reported. "It's time for your plastic surgery."

He shuffled his feet over and unlocked the shackles on Sabo's limbs. They felt stiff and sore.

"A-and, sir," the butler spoke up again. "The w-wedding has moved forward to tomorrow. W-we'll be moving to the p-palace in the morning."

Sabo rolled his eye. "Whatever."

It wasn't like he was going to do anything before the wedding anyway; the damned noble didn't have to do that.

But who was Sabo to care? He had nothing to lose, he had _nothing_.

Now, all he had to do was to rot away the rest of his life.


	55. Chapter 55

"I thought you said he would help us!" Nami scolded.

Luffy pursed his lips. "How would I know?"

"Well, no use complaining now. What should we do next?" Sanji crossed his arms.

"Breaking out of this room would be easy for me," Nami stated.

"As expected of Nami-swan!" Sanji cooed.

"But the important part is what comes after that," Nami coughed to clear her throat. "We could still follow the old plan, but we would need to sneak around and find the room that Sabo will be staying at."

"I explored the palace once," Luffy said excitedly.

"Alright. So we break out of this room on Sunday? The day that Sabo is supposed to arrive," Sanji inquired.

"That's the ideal case. It leaves us some time to formulate a more solid plan for escaping this place unnoticed, as well as how we are going to return home without Luffy's friend's help. I'm just worried that…" Nami paused. "We wouldn't get any news in this room, I'm afraid they might change their plans for the wedding, considering our intrusion and all."

"That's entirely possible…" Sanji commented.

"I'm hungry…" Luffy whined as his stomach gave the loudest growl.

"You idiot…why do you still have your appetite at a time like this?" Nami sighed.

"Hey…do you think Sabo's eating well?" Luffy looked up sadly at Sanji.

"Hm? He _is_ at a noble's house. He's probably eating more than you can imagine," Sanji reassured.

"Really? Then that's okay…it'd be terrible if he wasn't eating."

Luffy smiled weakly. Sabo did have a huge appetite after all…

Soon Luffy will bring Sabo back, and then they'll have a meal together, and watch the waiter's shocked expression when they deliver the food, and maybe Sabo will let Luffy pick the desserts…

Luffy sat on the wooden chair and hugged his knees. He…he missed Sabo. He wanted to see him soon.

"Don't worry, Luffy. We'll bring him back. For sure," Nami comforted him.

"Thanks…"

* * *

Luffy woke up the next morning thanks to his grumbling stomach again. They were not given any food the previous night and Luffy was absolutely famished. Was this supposed to last until Sunday?

Looking at his still-asleep friends, Luffy thought maybe he should just talk to the guard outside their door. If he was lucky, he could persuade the guard to bring him some food!

Luffy skipped over to the door hopefully, sticking his ear to the door to catch any sounds that may come.

"It sounds lively outside…I wonder what's going on…" Luffy mused.

He glanced outside the windows. The sun was still not up yet.

That's odd. Usually everyone would be asleep at this time of the day. Or was the people working in the palace that hardworking?

Curious, he decided to pester the guard outside their door, assuming that he was still there.

"Hey!" Luffy said, loud enough to be heard from the other side of the door.

No reply.

"Is anyone there? I'm hungry!"

Still no one.

Luffy pouted. Was the guard ignoring him, or did he leave?

Luffy began to bang against the door, trying to attract attention.

"YOU IDIOT!"

A fist struck on his head and suddenly Luffy was forced to stop banging against the door.

"Nami…"

"What are you doing so early in the morning? The sun's not even up yet! Go back to sleep!" Nami scowled.

"But I'm hungry!" Luffy protested. "And I think something's going on. It's really noisy outside and I think the guard left us."

"What?" Nami exclaimed, hurrying over to press her ear against the door.

"It's true…" she gasped.

"What should we do, Nami-san? There's only one explanation that pops up in my mind…" Sanji spoke up, his eyes now fully awake.

"Argh…I really hope this isn't what I think it is…" Nami frowned. "You know what, change of plans. We're breaking out today…temporarily."

"Temporarily?"

"We break out of the room, disguise as servants and find out what's going on. If it _is_ what we think it is, we go ahead and rescue Sabo. If it _isn't_ , we return to this room and pretend nothing happened."

"Should we split up?" Sanji asked.

"Ah…we should, but…" Nami glared at Luffy. "…god, I'm so worried about this boy."

"I'll be fine!" Luffy chirped.

"Will you, though?" Sanji shook his head.

"Yup! Hurry and unlock the door, Nami!" Luffy urged.

"Let me warn you, Luffy…don't make a scene in the palace, okay? One time and everything will be over," Nami said sternly.

"I got it, I got it!"

Nami sighed again, and then knelt in front of the door lock. She revealed a hairpin and started to skilfully unlock the door.

As the door clicked open, the trio crept out of the room.

"Now to find disguises!" Nami instructed in a hushed tone.

"I remember where that is!" Luffy said loud and proud.

"Shhhh!" Sanji covered Luffy's mouth with his hand.

"Oh, right. Sorry," Luffy whispered. "Follow me."

There were a ton of servants walking through the hallways, yelling here and there. It was a little difficult to stay hidden, but they finally made it to the spacious room that contained uniforms for servants.

"Wait…that means I get to see Nami-san change-" Sanji was about to burst in nosebleeds when Nami kicked the two males out of the room.

"You two go change somewhere else!"

And then she shut the door.

Sanji looked at Luffy, disappointment written all over his face.

Luffy shrugged.

* * *

They had got their clothes changed, looking the part to servants of the palace. As they had agreed on, the three of them split up.

Luffy just wandered aimlessly on the hallways, easily bumping into other servants.

"Why're you over there doing nothing? Come on and help out the decorations! There's not much time left!" One of the maids called out to him.

Luffy tilted his head to the side. "Decorations? What for?"

"Oh, silly! The wedding for our new king and queen, of course!"

"But…isn't that on Monday? Why the hurry?" Luffy furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? Haven't you heard! The wedding's changed to today! Now, hurry along!"

…what…?

"Uh…uhm, you said the wedding was ch-changed? To t-today?" Luffy gulped.

"That's right! Where have you been for the past five hours? We've been working our heads off!" The maid looked at Luffy in disbelief.

"Ah, uhm. I just remembered where I'm supposed to be! Working at, I mean," Luffy tried lying. "Definitely…not here."

"Oh? No wonder I don't recognise you. Are you from the other side of the palace?" She pressed further. Ah…can't she just let him off?

"Y-yes… I have to go," Luffy tripped over his words, dashing off in the other direction before the maid could ask any more.

The wedding…it was going to happen that day. That means…that means Sabo is here. In the palace. Where Luffy is.

Luffy had to find him.

His heart began pounding so fast, so loudly…

He felt like his chest was going to explode.

He ran, and ran, and ran…

He felt like he did this not just long ago, chasing after Sabo at speeds that were considered fast even for him.

But this time…Sabo felt closer…

Sabo was just _there_.

 _Waiting_ for Luffy.

Luffy let his instincts take over him, running with all his might, past the servants who were too busy to even turn their heads.

He flung open a door after his sprint, panting like crazy, sweat drenching his new butler uniform.

And there he was.

The person Luffy had been searching for all this while.

With a breathless voice, Luffy managed to say his name.

" _Sabo_ …"


	56. Chapter 56

It felt like life began flowing through Sabo again.

For a moment, he doubted what he saw, what he heard. But alas, when it registered in his head, mixed feelings burst in his chest.

"Luffy…"

Why…why was Luffy here…? He can't…he can't be here! He was supposed to be at home, safe and sound! How…how did he get here? It's impossible to get to the Holy Land, let alone the royal palace! What if he got caught? What if they kill him without Sabo knowing?

Worry washed over him, shocked and confused at the same time…but a small part of him couldn't help but feel relieved and happy.

"I've come to bring you home!" Luffy managed to say in between his panting. He was really out of breath and he must have gone through a lot to get here…

Sabo didn't even know when tears started to fall from his eyes. Luffy…Luffy came to get him. Luffy didn't forget about him, even after he left like that. Luffy risked his own life, just to get to where Sabo was.

Sabo's nose was turning sour and he tried to bite his lips to keep his composure…but really, he was on the verge of breaking down. After all he had gone through: the noble threatening him and taking advantage of him, crushing his every last hope, driving him insane and into despair…

And then his sun shows up. His light, his sanity, his hope…

Sabo's body moved over to where Luffy was on its own and hugged him tightly. He…he missed this…he never wanted to let go, he wanted time to stop, then he can forget about the noble and the whole marrying business and pretend that all this never happened.

Luffy's arms found themselves around Sabo's back as well, giving him the support and strength he needed. This boy…how could he be so magical? How is it possible that he gives life to everything around him?

Sabo squeezed Luffy even tighter, not even minding that Luffy was drenched in sweat.

But then he quickly let go as soon as he heard voices and footsteps outside the door.

For a moment, he forgot about the situation and where he was. This place…this place was dangerous for Luffy. He can't be here. Sabo wouldn't allow anything that could threaten his life.

"You can't be here, Luffy."

"What?"

"…go home, Luffy."

"Sabo, you're coming with us!" Luffy huffed.

"…you know I can't do that…"

"Why not?"

Sabo hesitated.

"…they will kill you, Luffy."

"No, they won't!" Luffy objected. "We have a plan to get out of here undiscovered! You fake your death, everyone thinks you're not alive anymore but you are and you'll be free-"

"No, Luffy," Sabo said firmly. Oh god, it felt like his heart was breaking. "Even if we did that, my…father would still go after you. I…wouldn't be able to stand it."

"But…!"

"I'm…sorry for being so selfish, Luffy. Please leave this island before you get caught and just…" Sabo took a deep breath. "And just forget about someone like me."

"I don't want to forget about you!" Luffy protested. "And I'm not leaving the island without you!"

"Please, Luffy, listen to me…"

"You're my boyfriend, so why do you have to marry the princess? Just because you were born a noble? Because your father is a horrible person? Tell me, Sabo! Why!" Luffy demanded, his face scrunched up as if he was about to cry as well. "Why do you have to live here…when it doesn't make you happy…?"

"I'm doing it for you!" Sabo snapped, and then immediately regretted when he saw Luffy's shocked face.

"I…I'm sorry…" Sabo shifted his eyes. "I just…can't live in a world where you're not alive."

"Sabo, I'm not going to die-"

"You would if I don't marry the princess!"

That's right…there was just no way he could go back to Luffy and expect him to be safe. Sabo couldn't even manage to protect him _last time_ , how would he do it in the future, when the noble would send every last one of his men to assassinate Luffy to take revenge?

"I'm sorry, Luffy…just, please let me be selfish, just this once."

"But Sabo…that would mean you're really going to marry the princess…?" Luffy's face faltered.

"The princess is not a bad person, you don't have to worry, Luffy," Sabo said. "I…will be fine. I will be happy as long as you're alive and well."

"Do you…do you _want_ to marry the princess…?" Luffy prompted further.

"…you wouldn't leave if I said no, would you?" Sabo sighed. Perhaps…he should just do one last job as Luffy's boyfriend. It might end up hurting both Luffy and him emotionally, but Luffy was strong…Sabo knew he would be able to get over it. Get over _him_.

"…I do want to marry the princess. That's why, Luffy…"

Sabo tried to keep himself together. This would hurt a million times more than any kind of pain he had felt up till now, but he needed to do this, for Luffy's sake. He needed to end this.

"…let's break up."


	57. Chapter 57

His heart was crushed and it was so, so very painful. His eyes were in waterworks and he could feel that his face was covered in snot. His breathing became erratic as his head spun into giddiness. Maybe his brain wasn't functioning anymore. Maybe that's why his legs are weakening. He could only press against the wall for support; his own legs about to give out. It was so painful, he couldn't even find his voice to speak. Whenever he opened his mouth, what came out would always be sobs.

Luffy didn't expect this to happen. He didn't expect that it would be this painful, either.

So…was this what people called… _heartbreak_?

He left the room immediately without another word, trying to ease the pain. He didn't go very far, his legs were wobbly and it was not long before he collapsed onto the ground, seeing the carpeted floor soak in his own tears. After a while, he didn't bother to wipe the tears away. Even if he did, new tears would just come flowing, so what's the point?

What's the point of anything now?

He wanted to help Sabo, but…

It's over, isn't it?

Luffy was starting to feel fatigue, as if energy had been sapped away from him. As the seconds go by, his muscles began losing strength, and finally, his whole body fell onto the floor.

Luffy's mind was blank and he just felt so tired, he just wanted to take a long rest, and then when he wakes up, everything will be normal.

Just…close your eyes…and have a good rest…

* * *

He opens his eyes and the first thing he saw was a white ceiling.

His body was still exhausted, but he managed to turn his head to see where he was.

There were several beds and curtains that separated each of them, there was also a white table that had piles of papers and files, there was also this lady in white who was sitting on a chair but she made eye contact and now she's coming over-

"How are you feeling?" She asked in a warm voice.

It seemed like Luffy was lying on a bed himself. This place looked like an infirmary…

"Tired," Luffy croaked. "Hungry."

"Ah, is that so? Of course you are, with the wedding preparations and all!" The lady laughed. "Don't worry, I'll have someone prepare you a dish right away."

The wedding preparations…

"Is…is the wedding over…?"

"Hm? It should be starting in an hour, I believe. If you're feeling better, you could join in and watch it!"

"No…"

There wouldn't be any use. It would only cause him more pain, and right now Luffy felt hollow and empty, and part of him wanted to stay this way than to go back to the unbearable agony. Right now, Luffy just wanted to sleep it all off.

He closed his eyes again. This time, for sure, everything will be over.

Luffy heard the door opening and closing, and shortly after the door opened and shut close again.

"LUFFY!"

He heard a familiar voice shrieking. Luffy peeked open his eyes blearily and saw a blur of orange.

"Oh my god, Luffy, please tell me you're alright!"

He opened his weary eyes fully. "Nami…"

"You look like shit…you're not hurt anywhere, are you?"

His other friend popped out from behind Nami, looking concerned.

"Sanji…" Luffy mumbled before slightly shaking his head.

"What happened?" Nami asked, but Luffy was too tired to give full detail. Or did he just not want to talk about it? Maybe both.

"I'm just…tired. I'm taking a nap," Luffy sniffed.

"Taking a nap? At a time like this? Come on, Luffy! We don't have time for naps! I've talked to a maid and she told me where Sabo-"

"Just forget it," Luffy deadpanned. "It's over."

"Wha…what do you mean…?" Nami stared in shock.

"It's over," Luffy repeated, as much as he hated saying it aloud. "Between Sabo and me."

"Explain yourself, Luffy!" Nami was starting to boil with anger, but at the same time she looked worried sick.

"We…we…" Luffy couldn't bring himself to say it. "…we broke up."

The pain was coming back again and tears instantly clouded his vision, no…no, he didn't want this…! Someone please…wake him up and tell him this is all just a bad dream…!

"Sabo said that it was impossible for him to come back, even with our plan! He did it so that I wouldn't die…he did it…for me…"

What…why couldn't he stop babbling…? He didn't want to talk about it…! The words just came out by themselves, only to deepen the wound in Luffy's heart that he had been desperately trying to ignore.

"I've always been the selfish one… I never considered Sabo's feelings and what he wants…I was the only one who wanted him to come back…but he…he doesn't…"

Anymore and it feels like Luffy would become an incoherent blubbering mess.

"That's why…it's fine…even i-if…he decides to s-stay here…e-even if…"

That was the last straw. He burst into tears even worse than the last time and started wailing.

He was swiftly embraced by Nami, who comforted him by gently patting his head while hushing him like a mother.

He cried and Nami let him cry as much as he wanted to. This time she didn't even complain how he was getting snot all over her clothes. Luffy cried to his heart's content, pouring out all the feelings he had bottled up inside him.

Even after several minutes, he was not nearly done.

But time ticked and Sanji finally spoke up.

"You're disappointing, Luffy."

"Sanji!" Nami shot a glare his way, but surprisingly it did not affect him.

"Is your love for Sabo to only that extent?"

Luffy's tears slowed down as he listened carefully.

"The Luffy I know would risk his life to save his friends, even after they reject you. Like that time you saved Nami from the deadly mafia even though she swindled you and took your money. Or that time you protected Robin from those greedy world organisations who wanted to take advantage of her talent, even though she kept pushing you away. Even me…" Sanji clicked his tongue. "So why the hell is Sabo any different?"

"…"

"Sanji! What are you trying to do now!" Nami scolded.

"Trying to bring this guy back to his senses!" Sanji declared.

"S-sabo doesn't want…" Luffy squeaked to justify himself.

"Oh? Since when do you care about what others want?" Sanji challenged. "I know you, Luffy. Your selfishness knows no bounds, but that's what we love about you. You won't stop until you get what _you_ want. And trust me, Luffy. _Nothing_ can stop you. Not any mafia groups, not any world organisations…not even nobles and royalty."

"…"

"…besides, didn't you make a promise to live your life without regrets?" Sanji smiled as soon as he saw that the waterworks had stopped.

Nami sighed, ruffling Luffy's hair. "And if you die trying…"

"…then at least I tried," Luffy finished.

His friends…they always know what to say. Luffy's mouth curved into a grin as he rubbed his tears away from his eyes.

"Welcome back, Luffy."

"Shishishi…thanks, guys."

"AH!" Nami yelped, looking at the clock in the room. "The wedding…! Isn't it starting already!?"

"Haha…what a predicament…so, what now, Luffy?"

Luffy sat up and blinked a few times before throwing the sheets off of him.

"We've got a wedding to crash!"


	58. Chapter 58

"Sabo Outlook, do you take Nefeltari Vivi to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live?"

"…I do."

"Do you, Nefeltari Vivi, take Sabo Outlook to be your husband, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honour him, to love him faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with him this day?"

"I do."

From here on…Sabo will truly be alone.

Alone, trapped in the cage that he had resided in when he was younger. He had broken free from it once, met many wonderful people who encouraged him to take control of his own life, and yet…here he was. Recaptured and brought back into the cage, and this time there was no way to escape.

His love tried to pry open the cage for him…but it was futile. At this point, nothing would work. He pushed his love away in attempt to save him, and now…

Sabo is truly alone.

He almost felt bad for the princess, who seemed like a nice person. Everyone else in the hall was grinning madly and it was so sickening for the actual two in the limelight. The princess did express that she was in love with someone else, but hey, politics.

"If any of you has reasons why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Sabo closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

This was it.

"You may now ki-"

"SABOOOOOOOOOO!"

A scream from the ceiling made Sabo shudder, whilst everyone looked up.

The ceiling came crashing down, along with the diamond chandeliers. Every single person in the hall was flabbergasted, as they stared speechlessly at the huge gaping hole in the ceiling.

It was not long before someone shrieked.

Well, it was to be expected. The walls around the castle are pretty thick, so how on earth could someone make a hole in the ceiling, let alone a size that big!?

"Sabo!"

The voice made him break into cold sweat.

 _No, it couldn't be-_

The cloud of dust was starting to fade and Sabo could finally see a figure standing near the hole.

 _No, no, NO!_

Said person jumped down into the hall and landed flawlessly, earning more screams from the crowd.

"Guards!" The king commanded, and instantly there were royal guards surrounding the figure and protecting the crowd.

"I'm here to pick you up!"

He said with that bubbly voice of his, grinning like he wasn't surrounded by dozens of people who want to apprehend him.

 _Oh, god, no…!_

" _Luffy…"_ The name escaped Sabo's mouth. He felt hot tears in the corner of his eyes and his heart started beating rapidly.

The guards began approaching Luffy cautiously, but Luffy didn't have time for them. He swiftly jumped over the guards and ran towards Sabo.

"Luffy, I can't-"

Luffy totally ignored Sabo, picking him up and carrying him bridal style. Sabo flushed as he was being treated like a princess by _Luffy_ , and the fact that Luffy just carried him like it was no big deal…!

Sabo was internally screaming.

"Right! Time to run!" Luffy held Sabo tightly and began dashing for the door.

"Hold it there!" The guards yelled, running after them.

It was funny how Luffy was still faster than most guards, even though he was carrying Sabo.

 _Most_ guards.

There were a handful who were capable enough to keep up with Luffy's pace as they ran down the hallways. Sabo was concerned as they had guns in their hands, but he guessed they wouldn't dare to shoot as long as Sabo was in Luffy's arms.

When some of the guards were almost reaching them, someone jumped out from behind a pillar and kicked a guard in the face.

"Thanks, Sanji!" Luffy shouted.

"Idiot! Don't say my name out so loudly!" He scolded, continuing to kick the other pursuing guards and knocking them out.

"Oops. Sorry, Sanji!" Luffy laughed loudly as he continued full speed ahead.

"For fuck's sake…" Sabo heard Sanji grumble.

"You won't get away with this, fiend!"

Before they knew it, a woman popped out in front of them. She adjusted her glasses, drawing out her sword and pointing it at Luffy.

"Now, unhand the king-to-be!"

"I don't think so!"

This time, an orange haired girl appeared out of nowhere and splashed a bucket of water onto the swordswoman.

"Nami!" Luffy cheered as he saw his friend.

"Hurry and go!" Nami said urgently, tossing the empty bucket onto the floor.

Luffy used the opening to get past the swordswoman and continued to run.

"Luffy, your friends…!" Sabo looked worriedly at the boy.

"They'll be alright. They're strong, after all!" Luffy chuckled without hesitation.

Except that Sabo knew it wasn't going to be alright. What they were doing was beyond dangerous; it was waging war against the _country_ , and it was almost certain that none of them would make it out alive.

Sabo was extremely terrified of that. He wanted Luffy to _live_.

"Why…?" Sabo's voice cracked as he felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"Hm?"

"Why would you go so far…?"

"Huh? Isn't it obvious?" Luffy frowned. "It's because I love you!"

It was so downright cheesy, but it touched Sabo; he couldn't help but let out a tiny sob.

Despite the fact that Sabo pushed him away and broke his heart, Luffy still…

"Shishi, Sabo, are you crying?"

"Am not!" Sabo desperately covered his face which was wet with tears and snot. He couldn't help it! Ever since Luffy came into his life, it felt like Sabo became a crybaby…

"It's okay to cry," Luffy whispered gently.

"Mm…" Sabo buried his face in the butler uniform Luffy was wearing, letting his tears run dry. Being with Luffy felt so comforting…and yet, it somehow saddens Sabo…

…because he knew all too well that the sweet times would soon come to an end.


	59. Chapter 59

Luffy had Sabo secured in his arms and he was ready to flee the palace in search of any planes or ships that could bring them back home. His friends were helping him distract any pursuers and they'd group up again later, but now Luffy's mission was to bring Sabo to somewhere safe and to find a way to leave the island. After all, he did make a promise that he would protect Sabo.

Sabo seemed really exhausted. If only their pursuers gave them a break! It seemed like a never ending wave of guards were hot on their trail.

The palace suddenly appeared to be so huge…Luffy had thought that he could find his way out easily but was proved otherwise. He kept running into dead ends and it was so frustrating. Continuously running in circles had started to take a toll on him, not to mention his growling stomach.

"Luffy…I can run on my own," Sabo offered with a weak smile.

"It's fine! You can continue resting. You can even sleep, if you want!" Luffy insisted.

"I'm not tired, Luffy. I can run on my own," Sabo repeated.

"You don't have to lie. Those eyebags under your eyes tell me everything, shishi," Luffy chuckled.

Wait a second…those eyebags weren't the only things different on Sabo's face. Luffy's running slowed down as he stared at Sabo in disbelief.

"Y-your scar…" His voice barely escaped him. How could he have not noticed until now?

Sabo flinched, looking away. His fingers traced over the spot where his scar used to be.

"Wh-what happened?"

"They…the nobles removed it before the wedding. It was unsuitable for the king, so it seems."

Luffy was so shocked. He was boiling with rage. How dare they!

"Sabo's perfect the way he is, scar or not!" Luffy protested.

"Luffy…" Sabo trailed off. It seemed like he was on the verge of tears again. "It's so funny…I used to hate my scar so much…but when they took it away from me…I…I didn't want it, Luffy…"

Luffy instantly put Sabo down, kneeling to meet him at eye level. He cupped the blond's face to make sure he was looking at him.

"It's alright now, Sabo," Luffy reassured. "I won't let them touch you again."

Luffy leaned in, pressing his lips against Sabo's. They hadn't kissed in a long time, but he remembered the times when they did, they were magical in their own way.

Sure enough, when Luffy pulled away, tears stopped flowing from Sabo's face. Instead, a genuine smile replaced his frown.

"Yea," Sabo hummed softly.

"Right! Time to get a move on!" Luffy chirped as he hopped back onto his feet. They stopped for a while and it wouldn't be long until guards caught up-

"Disgusting."

The two turned their heads to see a man with black hair in a blue suit and top hat. He was accompanied by another man Luffy recognised. That man…he was the one who pointed a gun at him and took Sabo away!

Both of them look displeased, especially the man in the top hat. He stared down at Luffy and Sabo, somehow managing to tick Luffy off.

"Sabo, you kissed _him_? A pure commoner…ugh, how revolting!" The man's face scrunched up.

Sabo clicked his tongue. At the same time, Luffy noticed that Sabo was trembling slightly.

"Stop playing games and come back to the wedding, Sabo. Otherwise…you know what will happen, right?" The man smirked.

"He won't!" Luffy screamed, jumping in between Sabo and the man.

"How insolent…!" The man flared up. "Such a lowly peasant…! You dare to speak to me, and worse, in that tone? I see you crave punishment worse than death! Lucci!"

The other man obeyed the noble's command and stepped forward. Before Luffy knew it, said man jabbed him in the gut, sending him crashing onto the ground.

Luffy couldn't help but cough out blood. Such power…!

"Stop it!" Sabo yelled, scrambling to his feet.

The man called Lucci pulled out a gun and pointed it at Luffy again. The scene was all too familiar, but this time Lucci pulled the trigger and Luffy managed to roll out of the way in time.

"I won't miss next time," Lucci sneered.

"Stop it!" Luffy heard Sabo's desperate voice. "I won't marry the princess if you touch a hair on his body!"

The noble laughed. "This brat committed a sin! Such trash deserves to rot in hell! But fine, I won't kill him. I'll keep him alive, as long as you marry the princess."

Sabo nodded profusely, even Luffy could tell he was relieved. But this wasn't the outcome Luffy wanted.

"I'm not letting that happen…" Luffy croaked.

"I'll keep him alive alright. I'll confine him in the torture chamber and make sure he goes through the hell he deserves!" The noble cackled.

"You wouldn't-!" Sabo yelped. "I won't marry the princess if you do that!"

"Oh, you wouldn't?" Lucci challenged, gripping Luffy's arm tightly. "If you marry her, the peasant boy lives but is tortured. If you don't marry her, the peasant boy dies instantly. Your pick."

"I choose neither of them!" Luffy screeched, attempting to struggle free from Lucci's grip.

"Didn't ask you, now shut it," Lucci growled, pointing the gun at his forehead.

Luffy froze. If he pulled the trigger, there was no way Luffy could escape this time.

"Your answer…?" Lucci looked expectantly at Sabo.

Sabo's face was full of conflict and Luffy hated that expression. It was written all over his face: _I'd rather you kill me._

"You'd better hurry…I'm an impatient man, you know," Lucci said.

Seconds ticked by and Sabo had yet to give his answer. Luffy's heart was racing, dreading what would happen next. He didn't want Sabo to marry the princess! But he didn't want to die, either. He wanted to live and spend his life with Sabo. He wanted Sabo to be happy…but neither of the choices was going to bring Sabo joy.

Luffy closed his eyes and held his breath.

His big brother…he wondered what he was up to now. He must've freaked out when he saw the note. What…what would Ace do in a situation like this…?

"Time's up. Kill the peasant," the noble ordered.

"Wait!" Sabo cried. "I… I'll do it-"

"Hold it right there!"

A familiar voice interrupted Sabo. A figure appeared from behind the noble and Luffy's eyes widened when he saw who it was.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Ace!"


	60. Chapter 60

Ace's eyes scanned the scene as he assessed the situation. His eyes twitched when he saw a man, who was called Lucci according to Trafalgar Law, treating Luffy violently. Even Ace could tell that he was gripping onto Luffy's arm really tightly, and not to mention the fucking gun he was pointing at the smaller boy.

Ace almost wanted to attack this Lucci guy and rip his head off. But Ace managed to hold himself back while thinking of Trafalgar's plan. This had better work, or Ace'll burn the world to crisp.

"You don't even have the _right_ to touch him," Ace hissed, glaring at Lucci and the noble present. "Let go of him this fucking instant."

"What's with all these peasants showing up? Eh?" Lucci scoffed. "Do you even know who you're talking to?"

His condescending tone made Ace want to smash his head against the glass window and shatter his skull to pieces…even if skull-crushing was Sabo's thing.

Ace shifted his eyes to Sabo, who was looking absolutely horrified. His face scar was completely gone, as predicted by Trafalgar. God, did he look like a mess. What the fuck did they do to his best friend? No, Ace didn't even want to listen when Trafalgar offered an explanation.

He turned back and looked at Luffy.

His precious brother's face was mixed with happiness and worry, along with the fresh bruises that he got from Lucci. Ace clenched his fist, nails digging into his own palms.

 _Don't worry, Lu…I'll protect you this time._

"It's _you_ who don't know who you're talking to," Ace spat back.

"Y-you peasant brat! You're talking to future _royalty_!" The noble in top hat fumed. "Lucci! Get him too!"

"Future royalty?" Ace sneered aloud. "I think not."

The other palace guards had caught up and now were surrounding the scene. Servants, maids, butlers… Even the king and princess appeared, making their way through the crowd.

Ace's heart was beating like crazy. Could anyone blame him? He was in front of a huge number of people, all eyes on him, and even the ruler of the country was there! He was about to make a bold statement.

Oh god, what if the plan doesn't work? What if Trafalgar was wrong for once? What if Trafalgar just wanted to fuck with him? Fuck, it'd be the end for all of them.

"Ace."

He could hear Luffy's voice through his flood of thoughts. He blinked at his little brother. Luffy's eyes were filled with trust and his smile screamed 'It's okay', even when he was the one being held at gunpoint.

It's okay.

 _It's going to be okay._

Ace took a deep breath and recalled what the next step of the plan was.

"Outlook III! You'll be arrested for committing two crimes!"

There. Ace said it.

The crowd started gasping and whispering, but they were generally confused. The noble in question looked unamused and unfazed…guess Ace would need a little more explanation.

"First," Ace took a deep breath again to calm his racing heart. "You tried to cheat royalty. You pretended that Sabo was your son and attempted to marry him to the princess."

"Sabo _is_ my son!" Outlook retorted impatiently.

"No, he isn't. You've already cut off ties when he was a child. He's not your son anymore and there is nothing you can do to restore that," Ace edged on.

To nobles, cutting off ties was something serious and cannot be undone. It was common knowledge amongst nobles, or so said a certain information broker. When Ace heard about Sabo's plight, he felt anger boiling in him. Abandoning a child in the middle of the sea to die and yet he still had the guts to come back for him! The bastard deserved worse than death.

As he thought, the noble started to panic.

"How did you know that! I'm sure I've covered it-!" The noble screeched and then halted when he realised what he was spouting. "I-I mean, that's not true! What nonsense are you saying! You don't have proof! Guards! Get this stinky liar!"

"Second," Ace continued, paying no attention to the babbling noble. "You've attempted murder on that boy!"

Ace pointed at Luffy, who looked as confused as the crowd.

"So what?" Lucci sniggered, tightening his grip on Luffy's arm such that Luffy gave a little yelp. "He's just a peasant. Nobles are allowed to kill peasants."

Ace clicked his tongue. Oh, how wrong was this snotty man. Wrong on so many levels.

"That boy…is a noble," Ace announced.

And then everyone, even Luffy, gasped, "Eeeeeeeeeeh?"

Sabo looked the most shocked out of the bunch, staring wide-eyed at Ace and then at Luffy. Ace couldn't blame him, really. After all, he had the exact same reaction when Trafalgar told him.

He debated whether to continue with the plan. On one hand, it sure was working fucking well. On the other hand…the next bit of information was something Ace didn't really like.

Fuck it. He had come so far.

"That boy is not just any noble," Ace huffed. "He is Monkey D. Garp's grandson."

A second wave of gasping.

Of course. Everyone knew who Garp was.

Even amongst nobles, they had ranks and the Monkey D. family was quite high up there. Plus, Garp's acts as a renowned hero earned him enough respect and admiration to rival that of royalty. He was in the police force despite his blood lineage allowing him to slack off like other nobles, but that in turn gave his name even more power.

Bottom line: Luffy belonged to a noble family which had higher status than the Outlook family. And Ace hoped that this fact would fuck Outlook III and his servant up so bad.

Lucci immediately unhanded Luffy and backed away. Luffy looked stunned as ever, but well. He probably didn't even know that his own grandfather was famous.

"A bluff!" Outlook III started screeching. "A bluff! It has to be a bluff!"

Ace rolled his eyes. This guy was so annoying.

"Old geezer," Ace called out.

The crowd parted into two, making way for a broad-chested, muscular old man to walk through. The scar over his left eye made it easy for anyone to recognise him. He scratched his beard while flipping some papers in his hand before handing them to Ace.

Outlook III's face went pale and Ace could see him sweating profusely. "G-garp…"

"Oh, you wanted proof of you cutting ties with Sabo? Here it is," Ace said as he threw the stack of papers dramatically at the noble's face.

The papers contained information of eye witnesses, records of the Outlook family and whatever shit that could be used against Outlook III's case. Ace received the information from Trafalgar but didn't bother to read it fully. All he had to do was hand it over to Garp, because apparently the information was erased presumably by someone from the Outlook household.

Ace hated to rely on Garp. He still loathed him with all his heart and never wanted to see or talk to him…but Ace had promised that he would do anything to protect Luffy, even if that meant swallowing his pride and asking help from the person he despised the most.

Ace couldn't even disagree; Garp was the best option when they were on the territory of the nobles. If they didn't use his name to their advantage, they wouldn't win.

Ace smirked with satisfaction as Outlook III's face distorted with terror. Ace guessed that the outcome was okay; he even let Garp deliver the final blow.

"Outlook III, you're under arrest."


End file.
